


Double Exposure

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Moments, Prequel, Sentimentale, Slice of Life, slightly nsfw
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina è l’unica figlia di una famiglia nobile, cresce in una grande villa su una collina, e viene educata come un’aristocratica, quindi è molto colta ed estremamente intelligente e diligente; il suo problema è che cresce sola e non ha amici. Quando ancora è una bambina conosce Smoker, un ragazzino con qualche anno più di lei, cresciuto in mezzo a una strada e praticamente adottato da metà delle persone della città. Inizia a frequentarlo e a seguirlo nelle sue scorribande, fino a diventare inseparabili; in seguito ad alcuni avvenimenti decidono di arruolarsi ed entrano in marina, dove inizia il lento percorso che li porterà ad essere i personaggi che conosciamo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mono no Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il BigBang Italia #7.   
> Il word building di Oda è variegato e include un miscuglio di culture e tradizioni diverse, ho cercato quindi di mantenere questo tratto secondo me fondamentale inserendo personaggi dai background culturali diversi. Ho provato inoltre ad evidenziare alcune cose che mi hanno sempre lasciata perplessa di questo mondo come la più totale assenza di un sistema scolastico o i problemi stessi che ci sono nell'ordine della marina. Siccome uno dei personaggi usa temini Yiddish nelle note in fondo trovate le traduzioni, mi piaceva l'idea di creare un contrasto tra la famiglia fortemente cattolica di Hina e l'ambiente in cui invece cresce Smoker. 
> 
> Ogni capitolo prende il nome da una parole Giapponese che racchiude un concetto.  
> 1) Mono no Aware, lit. "il pathos delle cose", la leggera malinconia che si prova per la caducità delle cose e la consapevolezza della tristezza dell'esistenza.  
> Altri nomi degni di nota presenti in questo capitolo:  
> Okabe, il cognome della famiglia di Hina, significa "sezione della collina", in riferimento alla posizione della casa.  
> Natsukashii, adj. riferito ad alcune piccole cose che ti riportano alla mente, con gioia sottile, momenti piacevoli, non con un senso di malinconia per ciò che è passato, ma con un senso di apprezzamento per i bei momenti trascorsi  
> Tatemae, ciò che una persona pretedente di credere: i comportamenti e le opinioni che bisogna mostrare per soddisfare le domande della società  
> Havamama, da Eva + Mama, in riferimento alla donna che fu la prima madre e di conseguenza la madre dell'uomo, in questo caso una madre per chiunque ne abbia bisogno.

**Double Exposure**

 

 _There are friendships imprinted in our hearts that will never be diminished by time and distance_. – Dodinsky, In the garden of thoughts

 

_1\. Mono no aware._

 

La casa sorgeva sulla collina da almeno duecento anni. Mura bianche e persiane verdi, un tetto di mattoni rossi, edera rampicante sulla parete sud e un vasto giardino, era questa la proprietà degli Okabe: una villa d’epoca trasmessa di generazione in generazione. I proprietari possedevano terreni su tutta l’isola; erano una famiglia di commercianti e l’attuale capofamiglia, Hideaki Okabe, era dedito principalmente alla compravendita di oggetti d’arte. Sua moglie, una donna tranquilla dai capelli rosa e l’aria annoiata, trascorreva le sue giornate con quelle che potevano considerarsi le mogli nullafacenti dei politici di Natsukashii Town, la cittadina più grande dell’isola di Tatemae; si erano conosciuti a Karate Island, nel South Blue, dove Hideaki aveva dichiarato di essersi follemente innamorato dello sguardo scettico e della personalità decisa di Natsuki. Non che le donne dell’isola fossero rimaste soddisfatte della sua scelta, molte di loro avevano messo gli occhi sul figlio degli Okabe fin dall’adolescenza, e se l’erano viste soffiare sotto il naso da una straniera, una straniera che sulla loro isola non faceva che guardare tutti dall’alto in basso e annuire anche di fronti ai discorsi più noiosi.

Poi, però, era nata la bambina.

Sua madre aveva scelto di unire le iniziali dei loro nomi e l’avevano chiamata Hina; occhi tanto scuri da sembrare neri, proprio come suo padre, e capelli rosati a contornare un viso delicato, in breve la principessina della collina aveva conquistato l’intero villaggio, e poco importava che i suoi genitori, timorosi dei rischi che avrebbe potuto incontrare all’esterno, la tenessero quasi segregata in casa: tutti in paese adoravano la bambina, ma solo pochi l’avevano vista.

La verità era che la gran parte della colpa era imputabile a Natsuki che, dopo essersi trasferita sull’isola, aveva lentamente iniziato a spegnersi; dapprima sinceramente innamorata del marito, si era dimostrata disposta a modificare in toto il suo stile di vita, abbandonando ogni cosa pur di seguirlo. Solo il seguito si era resa conto di cosa volesse veramente dire essere la signora Okabe, circondata da lussi e dall’alta società di Natsukashii, ma priva quasi completamente della compagnia dell’uomo che aveva sposato, spesso troppo preso dalle sue attività di lavoro e costantemente in viaggio. Quando Hina era nata, Natsuki era già sposata da tre anni e si era lasciata trascinare nel vortice ozioso di feste e visite di cortesia che scandivano la vita delle signore della città alta; le attenzioni che aveva dedicato alla figlia erano piano, piano scemate, fino a trasformarsi in semplici contatti e incontri organizzati ogni mattina a colazione e durante le cene di famiglia (le volte in cui gli impegni sociali non la chiamavano a uscire). Non è che la signora Okabe non amasse sua figlia, semplicemente, senza che nemmeno lei se ne rendesse conto, aveva lasciato che l’aria spessa di Tatemae l’avvolgesse nelle spire di una quotidianità che fino a qualche anno prima avrebbe disprezzato.

 

Hina era seccata.

Strinse le piccole mani sottili sul bordo della gabbia, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo sulle punte dei piedi; in realtà non era proprio sicura che quello che provava fosse fastidio, quanto più una spiacevole sensazione di disagio e inadeguatezza, causata da quegli occhi indagatori e dallo sguardo sprezzante di quel ragazzino sporco.

Tuttavia sua madre lo diceva sempre quando aveva bisogno di darsi un tono “Che seccatura”, e Hina era così abituata a sentirglielo dire (Che seccatura il nuovo progetto di costruzione, che seccatura la festa a casa del sindaco, che seccatura la moglie del comandante) che si era convinta fosse lo stato d’animo migliore da adottare quando ci si trovava in situazioni spiacevoli, quelle brutte volte in cui non sai che pesci pigliare.

Così cercò di farsi coraggio, senza avvicinarsi troppo, perché quel ragazzino puzzava e c’era del fango sui suoi capelli, e quel cane che si portava appresso avrebbe potuto morderla, e cosa avrebbe detto suo padre se si fosse sporcata il vestito? Dicevamo, così si fece coraggio e gli rivolse la parola.

«Hina è seccata» mormorò piano, senza osare guardarlo negli occhi, pur rendendosi conto che questo non rispondeva assolutamente alla domanda che il giovane le aveva posto poco prima.

Le si era avvicinato comparendo dal nulla, osservando dall’alto in basso il suo fisico minuto, il suo vestito costoso e la gabbia con gli uccellini che stringeva tra le mani; doveva avere all’incirca la sua età, al massimo un paio di anni di più. Si trascinava sulla spalla una vecchia mazza di legno, grossi chiodi arrugginiti spuntavano da un’estremità e la bambina si domandò se le incrostazione che vedeva fossero macchie di sangue. Aveva un grosso cerotto sulla tempia sinistra e il viso pieno di graffi, come quello di qualcuno che è appena stato coinvolto in una rissa.

Hina si era persa; nonostante le fosse stato proibito di uscire dalla villa di famiglia da sola, quella mattina aveva deciso che voleva vedere se al mercato vendevano qualcosa per medicare le ali di Bianca, una delle colombe che sua madre le aveva regalato qualche mese prima, che si era ferita contro una delle sbarre della voliera. Così era scivolata fuori dalla porta delle cucine ed era riuscita a uscire dal cancello secondario del giardino senza che nessuno la notasse; poco pratica della vita cittadina, si era persa in breve tempo, ritrovandosi a girare senza meta, con una vaga sensazione di ansia alla bocca dello stomaco.

Era stato al limitare della città che aveva incontrato quel ragazzino, che l’aveva fissata per qualche momento prima di avvicinarsi e domandarle se si fosse persa.

«Ti chiami Hina? Capisci quello che dico o sei torda? Ti sei persa?»

Fece un passo verso di lei e quindi contorse il viso in una smorfia strana nel vederla indietreggiare leggermente e annuire con foga.

«Non ti faccio mica niente, cosa credi! Mi chiamo Smoker» disse appoggiando per terra l’arma di fortuna e sedendosi di fronte a lei «Lui è Chaser, il mio migliore amico».

Il cane, un piccolo bastardino bianco sporco, abbaiò, cominciando a scodinzolare nel sentire il suo nome, sedendosi a fianco del suo padrone.

«Non ho mica paura che tu mi faccia qualcosa, guarda che sono grande!» esclamò vagamente piccata, sedendosi compostamente di fronte a lui e stringendosi al petto la gabbia con la colomba.

«Se eri davvero grande mica ti perdevi, io sono grande» le fece notare l’altro, senza smettere di fissarla, calcando con particolare rilievo su quell’ “io”.

«Ma se hai sbagliato tutti i verbi…»

«Cosa vuol dire! Mica se so i verbi allora non sono grande! Io non mi perdo, ho otto anni!»

«Io ne ho solo sei, ma i verbi non li sbaglio» continuò la bambina convinta, sentendosi un po’ meno intimorita dall’ignoranza del suo compare.

«E io che volevo aiutarti! Arrangiati, tu e il tuo stupido uccello».

«Bianca non è stupida, sa fare un sacco di cose!»

«Sa dare la zampa?»

«No, beh –»

«Sa stare seduta?»

«No, ma –»

«Sa fare il morto?»

«No».

«Cos’è che sa fare?»

«Sa volare» mormorò piano la bambina sentendosi quasi stupida nel dirlo.

«Ma è in una gabbia!» protestò Smoker.

«La voliera a casa è più grande di così, tanto più grande, grandissima».

«Sarà grande quanto ti pare, ma rimane sempre una gabbia».

«Hina non è d’accordo» borbottò la bambina con una smorfia.

«Perché lo fai?» le chiese improvvisamente il ragazzino aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Cosa?»

«Perché inizi le frasi col tuo nome?»

«Si dice terza persona, e mio padre lo odia» asserì Hina «Ho iniziato l’anno scorso per fargli un dispetto, ma ho deciso che mi piace».

Il bambino sembrò pensarci un attimo, quando finalmente gli sembrò che la motivazione fosse sensata tornò a guardare la compagna.

«E cos’è che ci fai qui se ce l’hai un papà?»

«Volevo andare al mercato» ammise lei «Ma non sapevo dove fosse».

«Tutti sanno dov’è! Come fai a non saperlo? È tipo nel mezzo della piazza grande».

«Hina non esce molto spesso» si giustificò «Mia madre dice che è pericoloso».

«Beh, tua mamma non sa proprio niente! La vedi questa? È la mia super mazza, ci tengo lontana la gente, con me non ti succederà niente».

«Ma se non ci dovrei nemmeno parlare con te! Non ti conosco, e stai sanguinando» disse senza alcuna inflessione nella voce, indicandogli un taglio sopra la tempia.

«Ho fatto a botte con dei ragazzini al molo».

«Come mai?»

«Occupati delle cose tue!»

«Hai fatto qualcosa di cattivo?»

«No!» protesto con forza il bambino, saltando in piedi irritato che lei avesse anche solo potuto pensarlo.

«E allora cosa?»

«Mi hanno chiamato bastardo».

«Che cos’è un bastardo? È una di quelle parole che non si devono dire?»

«È una cosa brutta, tipo che mia madre non mi voleva e non sapeva chi fosse mio padre e per questo i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonato. Ma cosa vuoi capirne tu, si vede che tu una famiglia ce l’hai».

Hina fissò intensamente l’uccello in gabbia, osservandone i movimenti e ammirandone il piumaggio candido.

«Ed è vero?» chiese senza sollevare lo sguardo.

«Cosa?»

«Che sei un bastardo».

Negli occhi di Smoker passò un lampo di rabbia, ma si rese presto conto che non c’era disprezzo nella voce della bambina, né alcuna traccia di cattiveria.

«Non so chi fosse mio padre» ammise infine tornando a sedersi «E non so nemmeno se mia mamma lo sapeva, è morta tempo fa».

«Se è morta non ti ha abbandonato, anche se loro te lo dicono. E poi potresti benissimo esserlo –»

«Ehi!»

«Così come potresti non esserlo, giusto?»

«Io, beh immagino di sì».

«Quindi perché te la prendi?»

«Perché mi stanno insultando, mi pare chiaro».

«Ma è stupido, se è vero è vero, se non è vero che ti importa?!»

Smoker rimase leggermente interdetto a fissarla.

«Te lo dicono apposta per farti adirare e poterti picchiare».

«Cosa vuol dire adirare?» domandò il bambino, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Quando te la prendi per le cose».

«Come arrabbiarsi?»

«Sì, ma il mio precettore dice sempre che solo i cani si prendono la rabbia e non è un termine adatto a una signorina di buona famiglia».

«Cos’è un precettore?»

«È il mio insegnante, quello che mi insegna a leggere e a scrivere. Trascorro quattro ore assieme a lui ogni giorno, non è molto interessante, ma mi piace tanto quando mi racconta del grande blu».

«Sai leggere?»

«Certo che sì, tu no?» Smoker abbassò lo sguardo, imbronciato, il suo volto trasformato in una smorfia che alla bambina non sfuggì «Non sai nemmeno scrivere, vero?»

«Tanto mica mi serve».

«Certo che ti serve, la mia mamma dice che sono cose che tutti dovrebbero saper fare e che è colpa del governo che non ci pensa».

«Senti a me mica importano quelle cose lì, però…»

«Cosa?»

«Pensi che se ti riporto a casa posso ascoltarle anche io le storie del grande blu?»

Hina storse il naso e squadrò il bambino dall’alto in basso.

«Prima però ti devi pulire» decise «E ti devo insegnare a parlare».

«Io so parlare» protestò Smoker.

«Ma non sai coniugare i verbi».

«Al diavolo!»

«E dici le parolacce» si interruppe per qualche momento «E laveremo anche il tuo cane».

Si sollevò in piedi, avvicinandoglisi finalmente, oramai priva di qualsiasi paura e gli allungò una mano, mentre con l’altra teneva stretta la gabbietta di Bianca; Smoker sorrise appena e accetto l’offerta, rialzandosi e iniziando a tirarsela dietro in direzione di qualcosa che solo lui conosceva.

«Ma non ti ho detto dove abito».

«Oh beh, Havamama lo saprà di sicuro. Lei sa sempre tutto» esclamò il bambino incamminandosi con decisione.

 

Havamama era un donnone alto come un armadio e largo come una porta, la sua pelle era scura più dell’ebano e quando sorrideva una fila di denti bianchi illuminavano il viso segnato dal tempo. Aveva vissuto a Natsukashii tutta la sua vita e si ritrovava con una casa troppo grande, un marito morto dieci anni prima e nessun figlio; gestiva un piccolo negozio di alimentari in cui non entrava quasi nessuno, eppure Havamama andava avanti, sembrava invecchiare con la città, seguendo il ritmo delle stagioni e osservando con aria impassibile il ricambio delle persone. Nessuno avrebbe saputo dire quanti anni avesse, né da quanti anni – o forse secoli – fosse sull’isola, certo era che quel donnone corpulento dal sorriso gentile, aveva trasformato la sua casa in un centro per i giovani orfani della città e innumerevoli erano stati coloro che erano passati sotto le sue mani materne e il suo abbraccio gentile.

Smoker era uno di questi bambini, senza casa, senza famiglia, solo con sé stesso, diffidente nei confronti del mondo; erano in pochi, nella sua generazione, i bambini che non erano riusciti a trovarsi qualcuno che li adottasse, ma nessuno voleva prendersi in casa un ragazzino dall’aria ribelle e violenta. Si diceva di lui che attaccasse briga con i bambini più grandi al porto per rubar loro i soldi del pranzo, che non si lavasse mai e che avesse le pulci, dicevano anche che sua madre era una prostituta, una poco di buono che aveva vissuto nella zona industriale della città prima di morire di malattia; solo Havamama lo aveva accolto, lo faceva dormire a casa sua nelle notti troppo fredde e gli dava da mangiare quando nessuno degli altri abitanti della città trovava tempo da dedicargli (ma c’era da ammettere che spesso le donne della città gli lasciavano degli avanzi o lo accoglievano per la merenda).

«Vieni da Bubbeh» gli diceva ogni volta che lo vedeva avvicinarsi, allargando le grosse braccia grassocce come a volerlo abbracciare; Smoker si lasciava catturare per qualche secondo salvo poi sottrarsi a quella stretta materna, lamentandosi di essere troppo grande per certe cose.

Quel giorno, però, quando la donna lo vide arrivare non spalancò le braccia e non aprì bocca, osservando incuriosita la bambina minuta che camminava al suo fianco; occhi scuri e capelli rosati, una gabbia stretta al petto e una mano chiusa in quella di Smoker. Hina sembrava essere uscita da un quadro ed era chiaro che provenisse da tutt’altro ambiente: con i suoi capelli puliti e i vestiti dalla finitura elegante si distingueva nettamente dagli abitanti della periferia nord della città.

«Havamama lei è Hina, Hina lei è Havamama».

«Molto piacere di fare la sua conoscenza signora» mormorò Hina a mezza voce chinando appena il capo e stringendo solo leggermente più forte la sua gabbietta.

La donna scoppiò a ridere, una risata calda e corposa che riempì la strada.

«Una piccola Bubala ti sei trovato Smoker, proprio carina, sì. Sei una bella signorina, Bubala, lascia che Havamama te lo dica, proprio bellina, sì».

«Grazie signora» balbetto la bambina, intimorita da quello strano modo di parlare.

«Ma dovresti stare a casa tua, Bubala, dove stanno i ricchi. Con quei capelli lì, Havamama sa dove dovresti stare, sì che lo sa. Nella casa sulla collina. Smoker, dove l’hai trovata?»

«Si era persa, Havamama».

«Ti eri persa, piccina? Vieni da Havamama, hai sete? Hai fame? Venite, venite in casa, piccini».

Smoker mollò la mano di Hina e seguì la donna oltre l’uscio, per poi riaffacciarsi con aria interrogativa nell’accorgersi di non essere seguito.

«Ti spicci? Vuoi mica che quelli del porto vengano a portati via?»

«Luzzem, Smoker! Piccolo hockstetter che non sei altro!» lo redarguì Havamama, urlando dal fondo di una stanza.

«Sei noiosa, Bubbeh» borbottò il bambino per risposta, trascinando Hina all’interno e facendola sedere senza tante cerimonie su una vecchia sedia di paglia.

«Noiosa io? Come ti permetti?! Piccolo ingrato! Vai a prendere dell’acqua piuttosto, non vorrai mica che la nostra ospite muoia di sete, vero?»

«La ringrazio» mormorò Hina torcendo i piccoli piedini uno sull’altro «Ma non è necessario, io vorrei solo tornare a casa».

«Mi chiedo, però, piccola Bubala, se tu abbia idea di dove sia casa».

Hina abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì leggermente, sua madre le aveva sempre insegnato che dire le bugie era sbagliato, però ammettere di non avere idea di dove si trovasse le costava più di quanto pensasse possibile; non che a soli sei anni avesse idea di cosa fosse l’orgoglio, ma già andava imparando, al contrario di Smoker, che non sarebbe riuscito a capirlo per molti anni, che non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte.

«No, Havamama, non lo so dove sia casa».

«Ah! Lo sapevo, e ora i dybbuk verranno a prenderti!»

«Che cos’è un dybbuk?»

«Sono fantasmi cattivissimi di gente morta e ti rubano il corpo e te lo mangiano da dentro» continuò imperterrito Smoker, appoggiandosi con aria saccente alla sua mazza chiodata.

«Narrischkeit!» esclamò Havamama, mollandogli un leggero scappellotto sul capo «Non preoccuparti, Bubala, ora questo piccolo stupido ti riporterà a casa. Nella casa sopra la collina, Havamama sa bene chi sei. Tutti in paese sanno chi sei, Bubala».

Le appoggiò dolcemente una mano sui capelli, in una carezza leggera e le sorrise.

«Torna a trovare Havamama, la prossima volta vi farò i biscotti».

La grande villa era insolitamente silenziosa e a prima vista sembrava quasi che non ci fosse nessuno; Hina mancava da quasi tre ore e dubitava che in quel lasso di tempo nessuno si fosse accorto della sua assenza.

«Hina pensa che dovresti restare qui» borbottò osservando con aria perplessa il giardino deserto.

«Hai detto che potevo sentire le storie» si lamentò Smoker con una smorfia di disappunto sul viso.

«Sì, domani. Vedi quel punto lì della porta?» domandò indicando due assi del portone che sembravano fissi «Se li sposti di lato si aprono, ma devi stare attento perché tipo ci passano quelli che lavorano e se ti vedono ti mandano via e tu» concluse indicando Chaser «Non puoi proprio entrare, devi aspettare qui fuori, capito?»

«Perché no?»

«A mio padre non piacciono gli animali, a Hina sì, però lo caccerebbero via e si accorgerebbero di te».

«Tuo padre è un idiota» berciò Smoker appoggiandosi al muro di cinta della proprietà.

«Non si dicono quelle cose» lo ammonì la bambina «Però se vieni qui domani mattina, ti faccio entrare di nascosto così puoi sentire le cose che mi dice il mio precettore».

«E mi farai entrare davvero?»

«Certo che sì, le signorine di buona famiglia non le dicono le bugie, non lo sai?»

Hina spostò le assi ed entrò silenziosamente all’interno del cortile, si girò solo una volta a guardare Smoker, le mani strette sulla gabbia di bianca, un sorriso lieve stampato sul viso.

«Hina ti aspetta, allora».

Le assi si chiusero dietro di lei e Smoker udì solo i passi veloci che si allontanavano lungo il sentiero di ciottoli oltre la porta, sollevò le spalle e si allontanò insieme a Chaser, se non avesse avuto il capo chino, a osservare dove metteva i piedi, i passanti avrebbero potuto vedere il sorriso sincero che gli percorreva il volto.

 

Nel momento stesso in cui Hina rimise piede in casa, aveva già deciso che avrebbe accettato di buon grado qualsiasi punizione i suoi genitori avrebbero ritenuto più appropriata, visto il suo comportamento del tutto irresponsabile; tuttavia, le sue attese rimasero quasi deluse.

Ad accoglierla, con sguardo sollevato, c’era solo il suo precettore, un anziano signore nato e cresciuto a Tatemae che aveva fatto da insegnante anche a suo padre quando era giovane; l’uomo le venne incontro con aria preoccupata e l’abbracciò di slancio.

«Sia ringraziato il cielo!»

La bambina barcollò leggermente sotto il peso di quell’abbraccio inaspettato.

«Ho quasi perso dieci anni della mia vita, signorina! Hai idea di che spavento tu ci abbia fatto prendere?» esclamò il vecchio «Anna! Vai ad avvisare le cameriere che l’ho trovata».

«Hina è dispiaciuta» mormorò piano, abbassando lo sguardo per la vergogna.

«Meno male che i tuoi genitori non erano in casa! O sai adesso che punizione ti aspetterebbe?! Si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in testa, bambina?»

La vide rimanere interdetta per qualche secondo, piegare il viso di lato e trattenere il respiro.

«Bianca. Volevo solo andare a prendere qualcosa per la sua ala».

«Domani faremo venire il veterinario, ora fila in camera, prima che qualcuno si accorga che eri sparita!»

Annuì e, senza lasciare la gabbietta, corse precipitosamente su per le scale, fino alla stanza della voliera, dove entrò di filata, lasciando che la porta sbattesse leggermente al suo passaggio. Non sapeva bene cosa fosse quella sensazione opprimente che provava nel centro della pancia, non che volesse davvero che i suoi genitori si preoccupassero e stessero male come era accaduto al vecchio Jisho, però la consapevolezza che non si fossero nemmeno accorti della sua scomparsa le risultava inaspettatamente dolorosa.

Quando sua madre venne a rimboccarle le coperte, quella sera, gli occhi di Hina non si staccarono mai per un secondo dalla sua figura, finché la donna roteando gli occhi non borbottò: «Non è educato fissare le persone, tesoro, qual è il problema?»

«Se sparissi saresti triste?» domandò la bambina senza mostrare nessuna emozione, il suo viso era una miniatura di quello di Natsuki, altrettanto impassibile.

«Che seccatura» la donna si passò una mano tra i capelli rosa, ravvivandoli e spingendoli all’indietro, quindi si sedette sul bordo del letto della figlia e la osservò per qualche istante prima di rispondere «È una domanda stupida e ti meriteresti una risposta stupida, ma so che non mi lascerai uscire da qui finché non ti darò una risposta soddisfacente».

La vide annuire e quindi proseguì.

«Se Bianca volasse via saresti triste?»

Sua figlia annuì di nuovo.

«Hina per me tu sei come Bianca, e se volassi via o ti allontanassi da me, sarei davvero molto, molto triste. Per questo preferisco che tu rimanga in casa o in giardino, non sai mai chi potresti incontrare fuori, e sei ancora piccola, spariresti in fretta».

«Hina non è sicura di capire».

«Hina capirà, vedrai. E non frati sentire da tuo padre con questa terza persona, sai che non lo sopporta».

Natsuki le appoggiò una mano sul capo, scompigliandole leggermente i capelli, non si chinò a baciarla per evitare di lasciarle il segno di un rossetto troppo rosso sulla fronte.

«Buona notte, cara».

Per Hina quella non fu una buona notte.

Il giorno successivo attese con crescente trepidazione di vedere le assi di legno del portone di servizio spostarsi leggermente, fu la prima volta che si accorse di aspettare con ansia un avvenimento; normalmente la sua vita veniva scandita dal trascorrere di ore sempre uguali, tra lezioni noiose e prove di etichetta, persino la stanza dei giochi le era venuta a noia. Hina iniziava a desiderare di vedere il mondo, scoprirlo. Il pomeriggio precedente i suoi occhi si erano posati su una moltitudine di nuovi luoghi, nuove persone, nuovi eventi. Non aveva mai visto nessuno come Havamama prima, né era mai stata in una zona di periferia, a dire la verità non aveva mai nemmeno visitato Natsukashii.

Quando Smoker infilò il naso nello spiraglio e si guardò intorno, Hina trattenne un leggero gridolino di entusiasmo e gli fece cenno, da una delle finestre, di entrare; lo andò a prendere passando per la porta delle cucine, utilizzando il portavivande al posto dello scalone principale e allo stesso modo lo fece salire al piano superiore.

Smoker non aveva nessuna mazza con sé quel giorno, non aveva portato Chaser e a giudicare dal colore del suo viso doveva anche essersi lavato.

«Certo che devi proprio essere ricca».

«Jisho sensei dice che ai tempi di mio nonno noi Okabe eravamo più ricchi, ma che poi c’è stata una spropriaqualcosa e abbiamo perso dei terreni».

«Una spropriache?»

«Non lo so, cose da adulti» lo liquidò la ragazzina a cui il concetto di espropriazione dei beni non era per nulla chiaro «Senti, lo vedi quell’armadio lì?»

Smoker annuì fissando un grosso mobile bianco a due ante; lo aprì delicatamente, osservando la pila di coperte dall’aspetto morbido impilate su un lato.

«Ti ci puoi sedere sopra, se vuoi. Hina pensa tu sia pulito abbastanza da non sporcare niente» disse la bambina «E di là ci sono gli scaffali e non ti ci puoi mettere».

«E se qualcuno ci guarda dentro?»

«Ma nessuno ci guarda mai dentro! Solo quando rifanno i letti il lunedì!»

Smoker non fece in tempo a protestare che Hina lo spinse dentro quasi a forza, udendo in fondo al corridoio il fischiettare del suo precettore che si avvicinava.

«Non fare rumore, ti faccio uscire dopo» sussurrò piano accostando l’anta in modo tale che rimanesse un leggero spiraglio aperto.

«Hina-chan, stavi parlando da sola?» domandò il vecchio entrando nella stanza «Sai che tuo padre disapprova».

La bambina non rispose e si sedette su una sedia, un po’ troppo grossa per la sua taglia, posta di fronte a una grossa scrivania ordinata, su un lato una pila di quaderni, sull’altro un calamaio e tre penne stavano ordinatamente disposti in attesa di venire utilizzati.

«Vediamo un po’, di cosa posso parlarti oggi?»

«Hina vorr- Vorrei sentire qualche storia sulla rotta maggiore» disse la bambina, correggendosi appena in tempo «Per favore».

«Dovremmo fare qualche esercizio di calligrafia e non ho ancora finito di parlarti delle isole del mare orientale».

«Per favore Jisho sensei, per favore» insistette Hina, e l’uomo in parte si lasciò convincere perché era davvero raro che quella bambina facesse richieste così precise e con così tanta insistenza, così si sistemò sulla larga poltrona di fronte a lei e iniziò a raccontarle.

«La rotta maggiore, non credere che aldilà della Reverse Mountain il mondo sia tanto diverso, bambina, ci sono isole e ci sono paesi, ma la gente è sempre la stessa. Ti ricordi cos’è la Reverse Mountain, vero Hina?»

«È una grossa montagna che si trova dove i quattro mari si incontrano e da lì si può entrare nella rotta maggiore».

«Esatto, quando sarai più grande ti spiegherò il concetto di corrente e come funzionano quelle del nostro mondo, per ora basti sapere che la Rotta Maggiore è una grande parte di mare che attraversa il mondo in orizzontale».

L’uomo prese una mappa e tracciò quattro lunghe linee parallele.

«Queste ai lati sono le fasce di Bonaccia, prova a scriverlo, forza».

Hina obbedì, mentre il suo precettore riprendeva a parlare.

«La Rotta Maggiore si estende lungo tutta la superficie del globo ed è disseminata di isole di dimensioni diverse. Si dice che su alcune di queste isole esistano regni antichi come il mondo».

«Che esistevano ancora prima della grande guerra?»

«Certo che sì, bambina. Tuo padre stesso ne ha visitati alcuni, il regno di Alabasta è antico almeno quattromila anni, ma se tutte queste cose ti interessano potresti farti portare, quando sarai più grande, sull’isola di Ohara».

«Cos’è?» domandò perplessa Hina.

«Solamente un’isola nel mare occidentale, abitata da studiosi e scienziati. Lì sì che ti racconterebbero delle belle storie!»

«Posso sentire quella di Noland il bugiardo?»

«Pensavo la sapessi a memoria» rise il vecchio, iniziando però a raccontare.

Quel giorno fu il primo di una lunga serie in cui Hina iniziò a fare richieste strane quanto precise riguardo alle storie che voleva le venissero raccontate. Ben presto lei e Smoker trovarono un equilibrio, il ragazzino si intrufolava in casa verso le dieci, nascondendosi nell’armadio, Hina cominciava la sua giornata di studio con le lezioni pratiche: la scrittura, la calligrafia, i vocaboli, la matematica. Poi passava a farsi raccontare la storia del mondo, delle singole isole, si faceva leggere libri e raccontare leggende e Smoker, seduto comodamente sulle coperte, ascoltava perdendosi con l’immaginazione in posti che era sicuro non avrebbe mai visitato.

La loro strana routine andava avanti da quasi un mese quando, finalmente, riuscirono a trovare un modo per far sgattaiolare Hina fuori di casa nel pomeriggio. Ogni giorno, tra le quattro e le sei, la casa sembrava svuotarsi; i genitori di Hina erano sempre fuori, il professore si ritirava nelle sue stanze a riposarsi in attesa della cena, le cameriere iniziavano a lavorare indaffarate ai preparativi per il rientro dei padroni di casa. Così la bambina veniva lasciata da sola a giocare nelle stanze vuote o a correre per il cortile; qualcuno aveva fatto notare quanto fosse triste che una piccina di soli sei anni fosse costretta a trascorrere in solitudine quasi tutta la sua giornata, ma a lei non sembrava importare, inoltre con il suo sguardo freddo – proprio come quello di sua madre – e l’aria indifferente non invitava certo gli adulti ad avvicinarsi.

Il trucco per sparire era, avevano scoperto, avvisare sempre di dove si trovava e a cosa avrebbe giocato; così la bambina diceva che sarebbe scesa in cortile a giocare nel boschetto, si portava le bambole, si portava una coperta e lasciava tutto all’ombra di un grosso faggio. Se qualcuno veniva a cercarla un po’ prima del solito e non riusciva a trovarla, Hina fingeva di essersi addormentata dietro a un cespuglio o nel tempietto delle ninfe che suo nonno aveva fatto costruire anni prima.

In questo modo la mattina Smoker imparava cose che non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere continuando a vivere nella periferia, e nel pomeriggio Hina esplorava la città.

Havamama era sempre felice di vederla e l’accoglieva ogni volta a braccia aperte, se Smoker ne era geloso non lo dava a vedere e forse non lo era per niente, anzi, fin troppo spesso Hina lo sorprendeva a osservarla divertito mentre la bambina affondava nell’abbraccio grassoccio della donna, mentre una voce calda le diceva: «Proprio una piccola shayner shiksa questa bubala diventerà, parola di Havamama, e Havamama non sbaglia mai».

Le fece i biscotti, le fece una torta, una volta preparò persino una grossa terrina di quello che chiamò mousse al cioccolato, nessuno dei bambini l’aveva mai assaggiata e finirono con il farne indigestione.

Smoker iniziò a portarla con sé nelle sue scorribande in giro per la città, anche se spesso la bambina rimaneva seduta a guardare mentre lui faceva a botte; non avrebbe mai saputo da dove cominciare a tirare un pugno, inoltre sembrava doloroso e sarebbe stata una vera seccatura se avesse dovuto spiegare a suo padre come mai sul suo vestito c’era del sangue.

Fu un giorno di luglio, caldo come pochi altri, che, finalmente, quella che era stata soprannominata dagli altri bambini “ _La principessina del porto_ ” si gettò nella mischia e ne uscì trionfante.

Smoker era stato attirato in una rissa con l’ennesimo pretesto stupido e lui, orgoglioso come sempre, ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe. Aveva lasciato da parte la mazza chiodata e si era gettato a pugni chiusi su due bambini più grandi di lui di due anni, iniziando a riempirli di pugni; forse avrebbe anche potuto avere la meglio se, proprio a metà della loro lotta, non fossero sopraggiunti altri mocciosi a dar loro manforte. Hina non apprezzava particolarmente quelle scene, trovava stupido picchiarsi per una cosa simile – e quel giorno era bastato stuzzicare di nuovo Smoker su sua madre – e finiva sempre con il rimanere in disparte consapevole che gli altri ragazzini non l’avrebbero mai toccata perché, anche se nessuno osava dirlo ad alta voce, avevano tutti ben chiaro chi fosse suo padre.

Quel giorno, però, proprio mentre Smoker veniva violentemente buttato a terra e un pugno si infrangeva sul suo naso già rotto, qualcuno disse qualcosa di troppo, qualcosa che suonava come: «Tua madre è morta per colpa tua e ora morirà anche Havamama! Ucciderai Havamama! Ucciderai Havamama!»

La cantilena assunse un tono canzonatorio, quasi profetico e Hina non ci pensò nemmeno due volte a saltare in piedi, lisciarsi il vestito, afferrare la mazza di Smoker e dirigersi silenziosamente verso il gruppetto. La mazza pesava, un po’ troppo per una bambina con un fisico minuto come il suo e la piccina si trovò a trascinarsela dietro per un tratto, finché non fu abbastanza vicina da sollevarla e rotearla sopra la sua testa, colpendo la schiena di uno dei ragazzini e il braccio di un altro.

«Se non la finite ve la lancio sulla faccia» disse senza cambiare espressione, mentre i due bambini colpiti scoppiavano a piangere cercando di toccarsi là dove i chiodi arrugginiti della mazza erano penetrati della pelle e l’avevano strappata.

Il più grande del gruppo sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò leggermente, più per la sorpresa di quell’intervento inconsueto che per un reale spavento; tanto bastò a Smoker per rimettersi in piedi, prendere gentilmente la mazza dalle mani di Hina e brandirla minacciosamente.

«La mia mamma dice che non si augura mai la morte a nessuno» continuò la bambina tranquillamente «O i demoni verranno a mangiarvi i piedi».

«I demoni?» domandò un bambino perplesso.

«I dybbuk» precisò Smoker avvicinandosi con la mazza «Ma tanto vi ammazzo prima».

«Ferma, ferma, ferma!» esclamò il più grande dei ragazzini, tirando su il fratello da terra «Ce ne andiamo! Ma voi due siete pazzi, pazzi!».

Smoker sollevò le spalle in un moto di indifferenza e si girò verso la compagna di scorribande.

«Grazie, anche se ce la facevo pure da solo».

«Lo so bene» borbottò lei pulendosi le mani nel vestito e avvicinandosi «Ti sanguina il naso».

«Credo sia di nuovo rotto».

«Klutz».

 

«Si può sapere dove hai imparato certe parole?» domandò suo padre con aria imbronciata.

«Hina le ha sentite in giro».

«Smettila subito, sai cosa ne penso della terza persona, sarà anche popolare tra i bambini, ma non in questa casa, sono stato chiaro?»

«Sì, padre» borbottò la bambina, con un lampo di irritazione che sfuggì all’uomo, ma non a sua moglie che sollevò un sopracciglio con aria sorpresa.

«Ora vuoi dirmi in giro dove?» continuò Hideaki imperterrito.

«Le persone lo dicono».

«No, Hina, le persone non dicono _Klutz_ , sai almeno cosa vuol dire?»

«Credo qualcuno che fa le cose e tipo cade, come Anna quando inciampa nei suoi piedi».

«Beh, ci sei andata vicina, cara» sorrise sua madre sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Non è quello il punto Natsuki! In chiesa non l’hai di certo sentito, nessuno parla quel dialetto e l’ultima persona che ho sentito parlare così era nel distretto Nord quindici anni fa!»

«Il mio amico lo dice spesso» si lamentò la bambina.

«Tu non hai amici!» tuonò suo padre e per qualche istante ogni rumore nella stanza cessò; Hina strinse i pugni e i suoi occhi si piegarono in due fessure, la cameriera rimase con il piatto di portata a mezz’aria e il maggiordomo spalancò la bocca.

«Hideaki!» Natsuki sibilò in direzione del marito lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco.

«Non è vero!» balbettò la bambina con gli occhi lucidi.

«Natsuki, per l’amor del cielo! Non può continuare a credere che gli amici immaginari esistano davvero! Come pensi che crescerà?»

«Meglio di te sicuramente!» esclamò sua moglie alzandosi di scatto a inseguire Hina che aveva lasciato la tavola ed era fuggita dalla stanza.

«Che seccatura» borbottò la donna uscendo dalla porta principale, si accese una sigaretta e cercò di capire dove fosse andata a cacciarsi sua figlia. La trovò nel boschetto dietro al tempietto delle ninfe, intenta a lanciare giocattoli contro il muro.

Come la vide arrivare la bambina si asciugò le lacrime con foga, voltandosi a darle le spalle, i piccoli pugni chiusi tremavano leggermente.

«Smoker è reale» mormorò piano.

Sua madre le si avvicinò e si lasciò cadere a sedere ai suoi piedi, facendole con la mano gesto di sedersi accanto a lei.

«Ti credo, sai» disse espirando il fumo della sigaretta «Me ne vuoi parlare?»

«Mi credi davvero?» domandò Hina tirando su col naso «Non sei seccata?»

«Tesoro io sono sempre seccata, un giorno capirai meglio, ma per ora non farci troppo caso. E certo che ti credo, sei mia figlia».

«Grazie madre».

 

_«Grazie Madre»._

_«Perché continui a chiamarla così? Sai che lo detesta?»_

_«Stai zitta, Natsuki. Il rispetto va mostrato in ogni occasione»._

_«Ma lei lo detesta, è freddo, è distante, come se mettessi una barriera tra te e i sentimenti che potresti provare per lei»._

_«Quali sentimenti dovrei provare? Le dimostro il mio rispetto ogni giorno, non è abbastanza?»_

_«Sei così pieno di te che nemmeno ti accorgi di ferire la mamma, Sakazuki»._

_«Non è un problema mio, Natsuki»._

 

«Preferirei che non usassi “madre”» borbottò la donna gettando il mozzicone di sigaretta nel laghetto di fronte a lei.

«Mama?»

«Molto meglio, e non dire a tuo padre che sono io che getto i mozziconi in giro o chi lo sente».

«Lui non vuole che lo chiami papà, però».

«Lui non vuole un sacco di cose, zucchero» disse la donna passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle «Allora, mi parli di questo Smoker?»

Quando Hina si addormentò, si ritrovò a pensare all’abbraccio caldo di sua madre, così raro e così diverso da quello quasi fagocitante di Havamama. Le braccia di Natsuki erano più gentili e le sue mani non avevano calli, né erano segnate dal tempo, era una sensazione strana, come se sua madre le avesse lasciato intravedere una piccola parte di sé, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima. Non che all’epoca fosse abbastanza grande per capire davvero.

«Se ti pesco a dire un’altra volta una cosa del genere a nostra figlia giuro su Dio che ti mollo» sibilò quella sera Natsuki entrando nel letto.

«Non capisci, è tempo che cresca» le rispose suo marito, ancora seduto alla scrivania.

«No, Hideaki, sei tu che non capisci. L’uomo che ho sposato non assomigliava a mio fratello».

Nessuno riuscì a dormire quella notte.

Quando, il mattino dopo, Smoker fece il suo ingresso nella villa, Hina aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, ma si rifiutò di dirgli cosa avesse fino a pomeriggio inoltrato.

«Scappiamo, se vuoi» le propose mentre assieme osservavano le imbarcazioni che si allontanavano dal porto, le gambe penzolanti oltre il molo.

«No, credo che la mamma ne soffrirebbe. Una volta gliel’ho chiesto e ha detto che starebbe male, come starei io se scappasse Bianca».

«Ma Bianca vive in una gabbia» protestò debolmente Smoker.

«Che cosa vuol dire, lei è felice con me».

«E tu sei felice?» domandò il bambino «Perché Havamama dice sempre che la villa sulla collina è una grossa gabbia e tu sei come un uccellino».

«Ma quella è casa mia» gli fece notare Hina con ovvietà.

«Però non puoi uscire e i tuoi genitori non ti guardano nemmeno».

Hina scattò in piedi, oltraggiata.

«Non è vero, Mama sarebbe triste se andassi via, mi vuole bene».

«Lo dici, ma sai che non è vero» borbottò Smoker, accorgendosi solo vagamente di stare oltrepassando il limite «Non si accorgono nemmeno che esci di pomeriggio, e tuo padre ti tratta sempre malissimo!»

«Stupido schmeckle!»

La vide allontanarsi correndo e si domandò se non avesse esagerato.

Fu Chaser, con un uggiolio di protesta, a incoraggiarlo a seguirla; Smoker si ritrovò a correrle dietro per le strade del porto e poi lungo i vicoli sporchi della città, fino a vederla entrare nella villa attraverso il buco nel muro che avevano scoperto mesi prima. La seguì senza farsi problemi e attraversò silenziosamente il giardino, senza notare gli occhi indagatori che lo scrutavano dalla finestra del primo piano.

Si intrufolò in casa e, dopo essersi guardato attorno con aria circospetta, salì fino in camera di Hina, dove trovò la porta chiusa.

«Aprimi» mormorò bussando appena «Dai! Scusami!»

La bambina non se lo fece ripetere due volte, tanto poteva essere impulsiva a volte, quanto riusciva perfettamente a ragionare razionalmente delle altre.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» sibilò facendolo entrare di fretta.

«Mi dispiace» borbottò Smoker «Non lo pensavo davvero».

«Sei uno schmeckle!» ribadì Hina sorridendo appena, segretamente contenta che l’avesse seguita fino a lì solo per scusarsi «Se ti trovano passerai dei guai».

Non aveva nemmeno finito di dirlo che la voce di sua madre invase il corridoio.

«Hina stai parlando da sola?»

«Di là, di là!» sibilò la bambina indicando la porta comunicante che dava sulla stanza della voliera «No, mamma, lo so che certe cose le bambine di buona famiglia non le fanno».

I capelli rosa di Natsuki fecero capolino dalla porta e la donna osservò con aria indagatrice sua figlia, squadrandola dall’alto in basso, quindi oltrepassò l’uscio e fissò la stanza vuota.

«Mi era sembrato di sentire qualcosa».

Hina abbassò lo sguardo e scosse debolmente la testa, di parlare non aveva forza, era stata abituata a dire sempre la verità e mentire ora le sembrava un affronto troppo grande.

Natsuki sospirò, borbottando tra sé un ennesimo «Che seccatura» e si avvicinò alla figlia, appoggiandole una mano sul capo.

«Sei proprio sicura che non ci sia niente che mi vuoi dire?» domandò ancora.

«Hina ha paura» mormorò piano la bambina.

«Di cosa?» la donna aggrottò le sopracciglia e si piegò fino a raggiungere l’altezza della figlia.

«Di non potere mai più uscire di casa».

Natsuki si morse il labbro inferiore e le prese la mano, trascinandola con delicatezza verso la stanza della voliera; Hina trattenne un moto di panico, ma la seguì, rassegnata al peggio.

E il peggio arrivò davvero, ma non da sua madre.

Erano appena entrate nella stanza dall’ingresso comunicante e sua madre stava sorridendo sorniona, osservando il bambino seduto di fianco alla voliera che la fissava con aria belligerante, quando la porta che dava sul corridoio si spalancò con uno scatto e Hideaki Okabe entrò come una furia nella stanza puntando il dito contro Smoker e iniziando a urlare.

«Tu!» esordì rabbioso «Cosa ci fai in casa mia!?»

Il bambino non rispose, leggermente interdetto e stupito da tutta quell’aggressività.

«Tesoro» ironizzò sua moglie fissandolo di sbieco, senza lasciare la mano della figlia «Così spaventi il nostro ospite».

«Ospite? Sai cosa mi hanno detto giù al porto? Che questo piccolo delinquente ha trovato un modo di girare con nostra figlia! E non so come tu abbia fatto a uscire di qui, signorina, ma ti posso assicurare che non capiterà mai più! Quanto a te… farò in modo che tu venga spedito il più lontano possibile».

«No!» Hina cacciò un urletto e corse ad afferrare la mano del suo migliore, nonché unico amico, lanciando uno sguardo disperato a sua madre e uno carico di lacrime a suo padre «Sarò buona, ma non mandarlo via».

«Tu sei in grossi guai, signorina, ora lascialo andare! O uscirai di qui solamente compiuti i vent’anni!»

Natsuki roteò gli occhi verso l’alto avvicinandosi al muro e accendendosi una sigaretta.

«Hina, che cosa vuoi fare?» domandò con aria severa.

«Lui è mio amico» mormorò la bambina.

«Oh, sei Smoker?» chiese la donna rivolgendosi al bambino «Il ragazzino a cui mia figlia sta insegnando a leggere? Puzzi».

«Hina sta facendo cosa? Adesso basta, finitela tutti, Hina lascialo andare!»

«Non ha sentito che ha detto di no?» intervenne finalmente Smoker «Havamama ha proprio ragione, lei è un pisher putz!»

Hina di fianco a lui gli mollò uno scappellotto fissandolo con aria di disapprovazione, mentre suo padre perdeva definitivamente le staffe dando in escandescenze.

«Hai sentito come mi ha chiamato?» sibilò rivolto alla moglie che però si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

«Mi dispiace, tesoro, sai che non parlo l’ashknaz».

«Sei pazza?» aveva intanto domandato il bambino all’amica «Non sai nemmeno cosa gli ho detto».

«Sono abbastanza sicura che fosse una cosa brutta» aveva risposto Hina strappando un sorriso a sua madre.

«Ora basta. Sono stufo. Hina, vieni qui!»

«No» ebbe la forza di protestare la bambina.

«Vieni. Qui» sillabò suo padre, rosso in faccia come non lo aveva mai visto.

Lo sguardo di Smoker era duro e implacabile; aveva solo otto anni, ma la rabbia e il disprezzo riuscirono a trasparire lo stesso, investendo l’uomo in una corrente d’odio e risentimento, quel risentimento che Hina non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di esprimere, o che forse era stata educata a tenersi dentro.

«Ha detto di no» disse con voce ferma, tenendo stretta la mano dell’amica che a quel contatto sembrò farsi coraggio e sollevò lo sguardo su sua madre.

«Per favore» mormorò con voce pacata.

La donna sospirò, sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Che seccatura» borbottò quindi «Ma se questo è quello che vuoi, immagino che non ci sia alternativa».

Quindi, sotto lo sguardo allibito del marito e quello quasi entusiasta di sua figlia, percorse la stanza a grandi falcate e spalancò le finestre, quindi si girò vero la voliera e sollevò, senza tante cerimonie, il tettuccio di ferro, lasciando uscire tutti gli uccelli.

Mano a mano che i colombi, le cocorite, i canarini scomparivano oltre la finestra aperta, Hina sentiva il cuore farsi più leggero; solo Bianca rimase ferma sul davanzale, a fissare nella sua direzione, per poi sollevarsi e andare a posarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Ora» disse sua madre «Rendimi orgogliosa».

«Natsuki sei impazzita?!» Hideaki alzò la voce, osservando con aria sconvolta e irritata la moglie.

«Stai zitto» gli intimò la donna, quindi rivolgendosi a Smoker: «Per quanto riguarda te, signorino, imparerai a leggere, a scrivere, e soprattutto imparerai che il sapone non è tuo nemico. Sono stata chiara?»

Il bambino fece una smorfia di disgusto, più disgustato all’idea di doversi lavare che a quella di imparare, ma al suo fianco Hina sembrava davvero felice, così sospirò mestamente e annuì piano.

«Sissignora».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione dei termini Yddish:  
> Bubbeh, nonna  
> Bubala, piccolina/cara  
> Luzzem, lasciala stare!  
> Hockstetter, rompiscatole  
> Dybbuk, fantasma/spirito maligno  
> Narrishkeit, sciocchezze  
> Shayner, attraente  
> Shiksa, ragazza/donna gentile  
> Klutz, goffo  
> Schmeckle, pene piccolo  
> Pisher, piscia a letto/persona giovane e inesperta  
> Putz, volgare per pene (spesso riferito agli stupidi)  
> Ashknaz, un modo per indicare il linguaggio Yddish  
> Ess, mangia!  
> Hak mir kayn chaynik, smettila di borbottare come una teiera  
> A messa mashee afdeer, una morte orribile a te!  
> Antloyfn, correte/scappate  
> Ikh hob dir in drerd, vai all’inferno  
> geh gesund, addio – letteralmente “Vai in salute”


	2. Wabi-Sabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note in Yddish vi rimando alla fine (e sì, sono il copia incolla di quelle del capitolo precedente).  
> Per quanto riguarda questo capitolo, ho sempre apprezzato molto il rapporto tra Smoker e Aokiji e mi piace pensare che l'Ammiraglio abbia avuto un ruolo nella vita di questo ragazzino; inoltre ho cercato di infilare più eventi possibili che rispettassero la timeline del manga, perché sì, mi piace collegare tutto e sono un pochino OCD.
> 
> Wabi-Sabi, la scoperta della bellezza che risiede in ciò che è imperfetto; l'accettazione del ciclo continuo della vita e della morte.
> 
> Appena la storia non sarà più "anonymus" risponderò ai commenti, nel frattempo sappiate che leggo e che vi sono molto grata per le cose belle :3

_2\. Wabi – sabi_

 

Erano passati due anni da quel giorno a Rogue Town, eppure Hina ricordava ogni cosa, proprio come se fosse avvenuto il giorno precedente.

Era la fine di Settembre e pioveva a dirotto, pioveva così forte che per un momento aveva temuto non sarebbero riusciti a vedere nulla; suo padre, nonostante si fosse ammorbidito con gli anni, aveva dimostrato più volte il suo disappunto, sostenendo che non fosse educativo portare due bambini ad assistere a un’esecuzione. Naturalmente Natsuki lo aveva ignorato, aveva caricato Hina e Smoker su una nave e si era fatta ospitare alla base della marina, dove si trovava anche suo fratello. Non che Hina avesse avuto modo di conoscerlo, in ogni caso, era troppo preso a occuparsi delle scartoffie e dell’esecuzione.

«Non ti perdi niente» le aveva detto sua madre «Mio fratello è uno stronzo, sua figlia è nata meno di un mese fa e lui è tornato al lavoro da due settimane».

Avevano aspettato in quella piazza gremita di gente, tra pirati e cittadini, tutti lì, immobili e col fiato sospeso ad attendere l’arrivo del Re; Smoker, accanto a lei, aveva osservato ogni attimo di quella scena con aria rapita e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Non distogliete lo sguardo» aveva detto loro Natsuki «Quello a cui state per assistere oggi è qualcosa che cambierà il futuro del mondo».

E, come sempre, aveva ragione.

Gold Roger, il re dei pirati, si era inginocchiato sull’enorme patibolo, osservando divertito la folla di fronte a lui e, quando aveva sorriso, Dio!, quando aveva sorriso Hina aveva stretto la mano attorno alla giacca fradicia di Smoker e lo aveva visto annuire con la coda dell’occhio. Quell’uomo era davvero speciale, era davvero un Re; erano rimasti lì e avevano continuato a guardare anche quando la sua testa si era staccata dal corpo ed era ruzzolata lungo il patibolo, anche quando la folla intorno a loro si era dispersa: nelle loro orecchie risuonava ancora la eco delle sue ultime parole.

Avevano conservato quel giorno nel cuore e ogni tanto uno dei due tornava a parlarne; ci sono esperienze che ti cambiano, ti segnano l’animo e il cuore e, per entrambi, l’esecuzione di Gold Roger, quel Settembre del 1500, era stata una di quelle.

«Smoker» Hina lo chiamò, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri «Stavo pensando –»

«Pensa di meno e corri di più o tua madre ci farà pulire di nuovo tutta la sala dei ricevimenti, sia maledetto il giorno in cui mi sono messo tra te e tuo padre sei anni fa».

«Stavo pensando» continuò imperterrita la ragazzina senza rallentare l’andatura «Siccome sei così convinto che lo One Piece esista… Hai mai pensato di diventare un pirata?»

Smoker si fermò di colpo e Hina, che non stava prestando troppa attenzione, gli finì a sbattere contro.

«Sei tutta scema?»

«Io?! Stupido schmeckle, ti sembra il modo di fermarti?»

«Finiscila di chiamarmi così, trovati un altro insulto, scema» borbottò il ragazzino riprendendo l’allenamento – allenamento che Natsuki curava personalmente da quando lui aveva compiuto dodici anni e Hina dieci, due anni prima « _Mens sana in corpore sano_ » aveva detto, senza che nessuno dei due capisse niente.

«Più tardi chiederò consiglio ad Havamama. Perché no?»

«Perché no. E poi l’hai vista la fine che fanno i pirati».

«Stai dicendo che non ti piacerebbe arrivare ai confini del mondo? Esplorare i mari? Hina non ti crede».

«Hina può stare zitta?» ringhiò il ragazzo schivando un passante e incespicando lungo la salita che conduceva alla collina degli Okabe.

«Hina non lo garantisce».

Si lasciarono andare contro il portone di ingresso, esausti, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Natsuki che da qualche anno a quella parte sembrava avere ripreso a respirare; era tornata la ragazza ironica e spensierata di un tempo, abbandonandosi alle spalle la donna triste in cui l’aveva trasformata Tatemae, certo continuava a fumare troppo e ad essere seccata da tutto, ma oramai anche sua figlia aveva imparato a leggere tra le righe e aveva capito che non è che Natsuki fosse davvero scocciata, semplicemente quello era il suo modo di relazionarsi alla vita. Ora sorrideva molto di più, trascorreva molto più tempo con Hina e, dopo un periodo di tempo di circa tre mesi, in cui non aveva fatto altro che litigare con Hideaki, era riuscita ad ammorbidire il marito, facendo riemergere in lui quei lati del suo carattere che l’avevano convinta a lasciare il mare meridionale anni prima. Smoker era oramai una presenza fissa a casa loro e, quando Havamama non poteva prendersi cura di lui, la villa degli Okabe lo accoglieva a braccia aperte.

«Hina vorrebbe andare in città».

«Hina deve farsi un bagno prima» l’ammonì sua madre con aria severa «E dovrebbe anche piantarla con questa terza persona».

La ragazzina scrollò le spalle, non è che non ci avesse provato a smettere di parlare a quel modo, semplicemente si era abituata a farlo e ora le sarebbe risultato quasi ridicolo omettere il suo nome; Natsuki borbottò un ennesimo “Che seccatura” e agitò le mani, invitando i due ragazzini a sparire. Era stato qualche anno prima, dopo averli pescati di ritorno da una gita al porto sporchi di fango e parzialmente gonfi di botte che la donna aveva deciso di allenarli personalmente. Non che conoscesse chissà quali tecniche assassine, ma era cresciuta a Karate Island dove era solo normale che ai bambini venissero insegnate le basi delle arti marziali; suo fratello aveva appreso molto più di lei e si era dedicato con molta più costanza a ogni tipo di massacrante allenamento, ma Natsuki non era stata da meno, sebbene avesse sempre vissuto le arti marziali come un hobby.

Quel pomeriggio Havamama aveva preparato uno strano dolce gelatinoso che aveva chiamato pudding; quando lo videro, Smoker lo fissò con aria disgustata, osservandone il movimento oscillante e l’aria sbilenca. Hina, più abituata a non fare commenti e a mangiare qualsiasi cosa le venisse messa nel piatto, affondò con circospezione la forchetta nel piatto e ne assaggiò un pezzo, per ritrovarsi ad arricciare le labbra in una smorfia di soddisfazione.

«Ess Smoker, non fare storie, oramai sei grande e Havamama non cucina mica perché i suoi piatti vengano lasciati lì» esclamò la donna, che sembrava non essere mai invecchiata in quegli anni. Ma in fondo Havamama aveva un che di eterno, gli anni passavano, i bambini alla sua porta si susseguivano senza posa, e lei rimaneva lì a guardarli passare, donando un biscotto a ciascuno di loro, offrendo un letto e un abbraccio; le rughe sul suo viso sembravano moltiplicarsi, ma erano sempre state così tante che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto indovinare che fossero aumentate, ogni tanto qualcuno allungava una mano a toccarle e diceva: «Havamama la tua faccia sembra una grossa ragnatela!» e lei scoppiava a ridere, battendosi con forza le mani sulle cosce e rispondeva: «Oy vey iz mir» senza mai smettere di ridere.

Hina dondolò le gambe lungo lo sgabello di legno, fissando silenziosamente la stanza con aria pensierosa.

«Havamama, tu ci sei mai andata per mare?» domandò quindi.

«Certo che sì, bubala mia, certo che sì. Havamama ha visto cose tante nella vita, ma è stato tempo fa, prima dei pirati, quando nessuno conosceva Gol e lui era piccolo come uno scricciolo, oh sì, Havamama sa quanto era piccolo».

«Hak mir kayn chaynik, Havamama» borbottò Smoker «La moglie del fornaio dice che sei sempre, sempre stata qui».

«Havamama ricorda anche lei quando era piccola così» rispose la vecchia avvicinando le mani tra loro e simulando la forma di un neonato.

«Come no, vecchia. Hai finito, Hina? Guarda che vado al molo senza di te».

«Hina trova che tu sia un po’ sgarbato oggi».

Smoker le lanciò uno sguardo torvo, chiamò Chaser e sparì oltre l’uscio, incamminandosi con aria imbronciata verso il porto; la ragazzina saltò giù dalla sedia, mise il suo piatto e quello dell’amico nel lavello e, dopo avere abbracciato Havamama, seguì il maggiore percorrendo una strada che aveva imparato a conoscere perfettamente.

Trovò Smoker seduto su una cassa di legno, sulla banchina numero tre del molo est, osservava dei marinai lavorare alacremente sul ponte di una caravella, caricando provviste, sistemando il sartiame, rattoppando le vele; Hina si domandò quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima di vederlo sparire su una di quelle imbarcazioni, diretto chissà dove. Forse era ancora piccola, ma non era stupida e percepiva il richiamo del mare tanto quanto lo percepiva il suo amico, vedeva che ne era attratto e aveva la consapevolezza che prima o poi quel richiamo avrebbe vinto.

Si sedette accanto a lui, dopo avere accarezzato per un po’ Chaser.

«Padre Michael dice che la nostra strada è già segnata e che dobbiamo solo trovarla».

«Sì, ma Padre Michael è un idiota, e io non credo a queste cose».

«Non credi a queste cose, ma credi ai Dybbuk?» lo canzonò la bambina.

«Non credo nemmeno ai Dybbuk, non dire stupidaggini!»

«Mio padre dice che però è vero, che Padre Michael ha ragione, per questo andiamo alla chiesa tutte le domeniche».

«Sì, ma anche tuo padre è un idiota, per questo non ci vengo mai».

Hina gli gettò un’occhiata obliqua, guardandolo fissare il mare con aria vagamente persa.

«Tanto non ti ci fanno salire sulle navi… Sei ancora troppo piccolo, lo sai, vero?»

«Stai zitta che tu sei pure più piccola».

La ragazzina sollevò le spalle come a dire che non è che le importasse poi molto, quindi si portò le ginocchia al petto e si mise a fissare anche lei l’andirivieni di uomini.

«Credi che ci lascerebbero partire?»

«Ma sei appena detto che sono troppo piccolo!»

«Non adesso, Klutz, poi».

«Credo che tuo padre farebbe un sacco di storie, ma sarebbe davvero felice di vedermi fuori dalle scatole».

«Havamama sarebbe triste però».

«Anche tua madre, non credere, però credo che se tu volessi farlo non ti direbbe di no».

«Hina è sicura che ci perderemmo quasi subito» aggiunse la bambina «Il tuo senso dell’orientamento è un po’ scarso».

«Sì, ma il tuo è ottimo, basterà portarti dietro».

«Hina non è mica un cane!» protestò con voce accorata, mettendosi le mani in vita e fissandolo torva.

«Certo che no, per quello c’è Chaser, e comunque non posso mica lasciarti qui, ti annoieresti troppo e finiresti con il picchiare tutti i bambini del porto».

«Quello sei tu» gli fece notare l’amica sorridendo appena.

«Ma se settimana scorsa hai fatto un occhio nero al figlio dell’armaiolo del distretto est, l’hanno sentito piangere fino a casa tua!»

«Così impara a prendermi per i capelli, solo perché sono di un colore strano non significa che vadano tirati».

«A me piacciono i tuoi capelli» disse solo Smoker senza guardarla.

Hina sorrise e si piegò su di lui per dargli un bacio su una guancia, non era un gesto insolito, raro, ma non insolito. Sua madre lo faceva spesso con entrambi e la bambina si era abituata ad utilizzarlo come segno di ringraziamento nelle rare occasioni in cui qualcuno lo meritava davvero. Quello che non aveva previsto però fu che Smoker si voltasse e che le sue labbra si trovassero esattamente dove poco prima c’era la sua guancia.

Si staccarono di colpo, con gli occhi spalancati e una smorfia strana in faccia.

«Sei impazzita? E se ci avesse visto qualcuno?»

«Mica l’ho fatto apposta! Sei tu che ti sei girato!»

«Solo perché stavo per chiederti una cosa importante, scema!»

Hina non disse niente, torcendosi leggermente le mani senza avere bene idea del perché.

«Cosa volevi chiedere, stupido Klutz?»

«Mi prometti che parti assieme a me? Se mi prendessero su una nave, ci verresti anche tu?»

«A Hina non piacciono le domande stupide».

«Promettilo» la voce di Smoker suonò molto simile a un ordine e la bambina lo fissò per qualche istante con aria seria.

«Prometto» disse «Croce sul cuore».

«Croce sul che? Ma quanti anni hai? Sei?»

«Io non mi taglio per fare una promessa col sangue, se poi vengono le malattie?»

«E allora trova un altro modo! Non siamo mica più dei bambini! E poi a me le croci non piacciono, non ci credo in quelle robe lì».

«Hina ti trova seccante, Smoker» borbottò la bambina incrociando le gambe e girandosi del tutto verso di lui sulla grossa cassa di legno «Facciamo così, Mamma dice che i baci sono delle promesse. Se vuoi posso darti un bacio da grandi come promessa».

«Che schifo!» si lamentò il maggiore.

«Ma se l’abbiamo appena fatto!» gli fece notare l’amica «Non avrai mica paura? Oh, hai paura?»

«Certo che no, scema! E va bene, un bacio da grandi… Com’è un bacio da grandi?»

«Come quello di prima, ma con la lingua. Hai presente i miei genitori quando si danno i baci?»

«Cerco di non guardarli, ma ok. Al tuo tre».

«Ok. Uno».

Smoker socchiuse gli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Due».

Socchiuse leggermente le labbra.

«Tre».

Hina si piego velocemente su di lui, appoggiando le proprie le labbra sulle sue, la lingua saettò veloce nella bocca del ragazzino scontrandosi con quella di Smoker. Il contatto durò meno di due secondi dopo i quali i due si staccarono schifati, con un’espressione di disgusto sul viso.

«Che schifo!» esclamò Smoker sputacchiando «Ma perché era bagnato?!»

«La tua lingua!» si lamentò anche Hina, strofinandosi con il dorso della mano «Nessuno ha mai detto che faceva così senso! La tua lingua era come un verme!»

«Cosa credi! Anche la tua! Giura che non lo dirai a nessuno!»

«A nessuno» promise la bambina.

«Facciamo che promettiamo stringendoci la mano?» chiese quindi Smoker con un’ultima smorfia, allungando un braccio verso di lei.

«Purché non debba baciare mai più nessuno» accettò Hina stringendolo tra le sue dita esili.

 

Era Luglio inoltrato quando i giornali riportarono la notizia della scomparsa di Ohara dalle mappe.

Il polverone che ne conseguì rimase impresso nelle menti di tutti per lungo tempo e in molti ringraziarono il cielo di essere separati dal mare occidentale dal Linea Rossa; i genitori iniziarono a raccontare ai figli storie terribili sui demoni di Ohara e su quella bambina diabolica che era riuscita a fuggire.

Tutti speravano che venisse catturata presto, soprattutto visto il complotto per distruggere il mondo che stavano macchinando quei mostri di Ohara prima di venire fermati dal governo; che poi fosse stata in grado, sa sola, di abbattere cinque navi della marina, non faceva che incrementare le ansie dei cittadini.

«Tutto questo è male» diceva Havamama in quei giorni «Lo sento nelle ossa, bambini! A messa mashee af deer, piccolo demone!»

Smoker e Hina non vi prestarono più di tanto attenzione, per loro era solo una notizia come un’altra e, in quei giorni, il mare orientale era pieno di imbarcazioni che facevano tappa a Natsukashii e poi ripartivano; si trattava quasi sempre di navi pirata, dirette verso l’avventura e verso il grande blu, ben più interessanti di una notizia passeggera su un’isola di ribelli spazzata via dal governo.

Erano i giorni delle grandi partenze e delle navi maestose, in cui l’intera città si riempiva del vociare allegro di ciurme in attesa di salpare, gente che faceva festa e radunava provviste, ringraziando gli abitanti invece di derubarli, dimostrando spesso un’umanità che ancora non era stata perduta.

Il 1502 fu un anno di sconvolgimenti non indifferenti per tutto il mondo; a due anni dalla morte di Roger sembrava che la terra avesse iniziato a girare a velocità doppia rispetto al normale. I bambini crescevano più in fretta e spesso si imbarcavano in viaggi da cui non sarebbero più tornati; i pirati erano divenuti compagni anche dei cittadini più rispettabili e si mescolavano nelle città creando scompiglio e spesso attirandosi le ire dei comandi locali della marina. Si diceva che nel grande Blu cominciassero ad emergere nuove potenze, a capo delle quali rimaneva ancora il temuto Barbabianca, l’unico uomo che, dopo Roger, era stato in grado di tenere ben strette le redini della pirateria, dicevano di lui che fosse il più potente del mondo, ma non tutti ci credevano davvero.

Si parlava anche di nuove flotte, proprio là, nel mare orientale, nate da membri della ciurma di Roger rimasti allo sbaraglio, ma nessuna di loro giunse mai fino a Tatemae e in molti continuarono a credere che il mare orientale fosse rimasto un’oasi tranquilla in un mondo che andava sempre più allo sbaraglio.

Questo finché, un pomeriggio afoso di quello stesso luglio in cui il panico aveva iniziato a diffondersi a causa di una bambina, una singola nave, sulla cui cima spiccava il Jolly Roger nero, non approdò nel portò meridionale di Natsukashii.

Fino a quel momento i pirati che erano approdati sull’isola avevano mantenuto un profilo piuttosto basso, consapevoli che il vero viaggio sarebbe cominciato solo una volta superata la Reverse Mountain, ma, disse in seguito chi fu testimone degli eventi, nello sguardo di quell’uomo, subito dopo essere sceso dalla nave, non c’era altro che follia.

Le fiamme divorarono la città.

Alte lingue di fuoco salivano verso il cielo, mentre urla disperate percorrevano le strade; gli abitanti scappavano, senza sapere bene dove rifugiarsi, mentre i marine della base entravano nel panico, incapaci di opporre reale resistenza di fronte a quell’attacco inaspettato e brutale. Hina e Smoker, ben lontani dall’avere idea della portata reale degli accadimenti che sconvolgevano la loro cittadina, erano in casa, impegnati in una discussione su quale fosse sistema migliore per stanare un ratto dalla sua tana. Quando la porta della vecchia e malridotta casa di Havamama si spalancò con un tonfo, nessuno di loro – nemmeno l’anziana donna, che oramai di cose ne aveva viste nella sua lunga vita – si aspettava di trovarsi di fronte uno sconosciuto, armato fino ai denti e con l’aria minacciosa.

Probabilmente nemmeno l’uomo si aspettava di trovare dei bambini o, forse, semplicemente, aveva creduto che in quella casa dall’aspetto dimesso ci fosse davvero qualcosa da portare via.

Hina e Smoker avevano già visto qualcuno morire, ma assistere all’esecuzione di un criminale è molto diverso dal guardare con occhi sbarrati la morte di chi si ama, rimanendo bloccati dalla paura, incapaci di fare qualsiasi cosa. Fu questione di pochi istanti, ancora prima che riuscissero a riscotersi dal torpore in cui erano stati avvolti Havamama si piazzò davanti a loro con tutta la sua mole, scansando lo sconosciuto con una potente manata alla quale seguì uno scoppio che riecheggiò tra le mura della casa sonoramente.

«Antloyfn!» urlò voltandosi appena i bambini e sul viso era stampata un’espressione seria che non avevano mai visto prima.

«Havamama! Havamama! Vieni!» urlò Hina, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di Smoker e dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Havamama resta qui un po’ ancora, kinder, con questo shmendrick» disse la donna «E non preoccupatevi per me, Havamama sa sempre quello che fa e Havamama vi vuole bene, piccini».

Hina sentì la mano di Smoker stringere la sua con maggiore forza, non ne era certa, la sua vista era appannata da lacrime, ma era abbastanza sicura che anche lui stesse piangendo. Uscirono per strada, seguiti dalle ultime parole che avrebbero mai sentito pronunciare alla vecchia Havamama, indirizzate verso il pirata che ancora le stava di fronte: «Ikh hob dir in drerd!»

Se avessero loro detto che era scoppiata l’Apocalisse, forse ci avrebbero creduto; la città era completamente diversa da quel porto sicuro in cui si erano abituati a girare. Le fiamme avanzavano veloci da ovest verso est, un fumo nero e acre saliva in ampie volute verso il cielo, finendo loro negli occhi e portandoli a lacrimare ancora di più; solo l’avere passato così tanti anni a correre tra i vicoli sporchi e le strade secondare gli permise di riuscire a districarsi in quell’intreccio quasi mortale di case in procinto di crollare e persone in fuga.

La villa degli Okabe, grazie, in parte, alla sua posizione privilegiata in cima alla collina, grazie anche alle spesse mura di cinta di pietra, era rimasta indenne e si ergeva come roccaforte della città; Natsuki, davanti all’ingresso principale, armata come nessuno dei ragazzi l’aveva mai vista, aiutava i cittadini in fuga ad entrare, invitandoli a rifugiarsi nel giardino. Come li vide arrivare, corse verso di loro, abbracciandoli di slancio con un malcelato moto di sollievo, tornando, interiormente, a respirare. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, non a sua figlia, tantomeno a suo marito – che in quella rara occasione aveva dimostrato di avere più coraggio di quanto chiunque avesse creduto, imbracciando un fucile e correndo ad aiutare gli uomini al porto – ma Natsuki aveva vissuto l’ultima ora con groppo alla gola e un nodo all’altezza dello stomaco, nel timore che fosse successo qualcosa alla sua bambina. Non aveva nemmeno mai espresso il suo disappunto tanto era turbata e ora, finalmente, sentiva che il peggio era passato.

«Dentro, presto. Entrate in casa!» disse con voce accorata, indicando il cancello aperto e sospingendoli verso di esso.

«È successo qualcosa? State bene?» domandò quindi, nel notare i loro occhi lucidi e i solchi chiari delle lacrime sulla pelle fuligginosa e annerita dal fumo.

Smoker distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo verso il basso e accorgendosi, solo in quel momento, del cane che lo attendeva sulla soglia del cortile; lasciò andare la presa sulla mano dell’amica e corse incontro a Chaser, maledicendosi per non avere pensato a lui nemmeno un momento in tutto quel trambusto.

«Havamama è morta» disse piano Hina abbassando la voce, con occhi spenti, spostando lo sguardo da Smoker a sua madre «Le hanno sparato qui» indicò un punto all’altezza della sterno, un po’ troppo vicino al cuore per i gusti di Natsuki.

«Hina, guardami negli occhi e ascoltami bene» il suo tono di voce era così serio e greve che la bambina si riscosse leggermente e fece come le era stato detto «Devi aiutarmi perché non posso fare tutto da sola. Sai dove sono le chiavi delle cantine?»

«Sì, ma –»

«Prendi Smoker, andate a prendere le chiavi e fate entrare tutti i bambini, le donne incinte e chiunque sia troppo vecchio o troppo fragile per imbracciare un fucile in cantina. Poi con questa» disse staccandosi una chiave arrugginita dal collo «Andrai, con chiunque non sia rimasto di sotto, nel capanno in fondo al giardino. Ora ascoltami molto attentamente, la marina sta arrivando, non quegli smidollati della sezione della città, dei veri Marine, da Rogue Town, dobbiamo cercare di resistere fino a quel momento, a meno che i pirati non decidano di andarsene prima, hai capito?»

Il viso di sua figlia si era fatto più serio del solito e la bambina annuì; Natsuki ringraziò che avesse ereditato il sangue freddo della sua famiglia, in grado di farle mantenere la calma anche nella peggiore delle situazioni. La osservò avvicinarsi a Smoker e spiegargli cosa fare, quindi annuì leggermente quando entrambi si girarono a guardarla ancora.

Hina sobbalzò leggermente nell’udire il pesante cancello del giardino chiudersi dietro sua madre dopo che Hideaki e gli uomini che erano scesi al porto furono tornati, la udì mentre ordinava agli uomini che le erano rimasti vicini come barricarlo quindi si fece forza e fece come le era stato detto. Per quel breve lasso di tempo, né lei né Smoker tornarono col pensiero a quanto era accaduto poco prima, cercando di concentrarsi sulle persone che avevano di fronte agli occhi, sulle persone che erano ancora vive.

Hina non aveva mai messo piede nel capanno prima, non le era permesso e lei era sempre stata abituata ad obbedire agli ordini; non si immaginava, quindi, che quel modesto edificio in un angolo del giardino ospitasse così tante armi e così tante munizioni. Quello non era semplicemente un luogo sicuro dove nascondere oggetti troppo pericolosi per finire nelle mani di una bambina, bensì una vera e propria armeria, sembrava quasi che ci fossero fucili a sufficienza per un esercito. O almeno così sembrò ai due ragazzini in quel momento; erano le prime pistole, le prime spade che vedevano da così vicino e quando le loro mani tremanti andarono a sfiorarli percepirono un brivido di adrenalina scorrere lungo la schiena.

Gli uomini accanto a loro parevano guidati dalla voce calma e fredda di Natsuki che andava intimando a ciascuno di raccogliere un’arma e piazzarsi lungo il muro e dietro il cancello, in attesa dei rinforzi. Dovevano fare da baluardo difensivo per i deboli e gli indifesi, dovevano essere ciò che la marina dell’isola non era stata in grado di fare.

«Io però questa non la so mica usare» borbottò Smoker prendendo in mano una spada troppo lunga per lui.

«E infatti non la userai» Hideaki, comparve alle sue spalle sfilandogli con delicatezza l’arma dalle mani e riponendola al suo posto «Cosa ci fate ancora qui, si può sapere? È pericoloso, dovreste già essere in cantina con gli altri!»

«Hina vuole restare» protestò la figlia, guardando con aria leggermente preoccupata sua madre che pareva completamente assorbita dai preparativi della battaglia «Posso combattere».

«Anche io, sono il più forte di tutta Natsukashii, anche i ragazzini più grandi hanno paura di me!»

«Il fatto che siate due piantagrane non giustifica assolutamente la vostra presenza qui, andate in casa, di corsa».

«Non andrò a nascondermi in cantina quando ci sono persone che sono qui a rischiare la vita, non sono più un bambino e Havamama…»

«Havamama vorrebbe che tu fossi al sicuro, Smoker. E lo voglio anche io. Ora filate in casa entrambi!»

Hina afferrò di malavoglia la mano dell’amico e se lo trascinò di peso verso l’ingresso.

«Non vorrai davvero andare a nasconderti?»

«Hina non si nasconde, ma se stiamo qui saremo di peso per tutti. Vieni su, dalla finestra di sopra riusciremo a vedere tutto, e se poi fossimo davvero in pericolo io li conosco i passaggi segreti della villa».

Il ragazzino fece una smorfia, ma la seguì seppur di malavoglia dentro la casa; il vasto ambiente, vuoto e quieto, faceva da eco ad ogni loro passo, mentre, il più silenziosamente possibile andavano attraversando le ampie sale.

«Secondo me non arriverà nessuno».

«Se la mamma dice che la marina arriverà, allora arriveranno di sicuro. Lei non mente mai».

«Te lo avrebbe detto in ogni caso, mica vuole che ti preoccupi!»

Hina sollevò le spalle, senza riuscire a trovare la forza di ribattere, affacciandosi all’abbaino del tetto.

«Però quelle là a me sembrano navi» gli fece notare, indicando uno stormo di vele bianche in prossimità del porto.

Smoker la scostò bruscamente, montando in piedi sul cornicione della finestra e guardando fuori.

«Come fai a sapere che non sono di pirati?» chiese, riluttante ad ammettere a sé stesso che l’amica aveva ragione.

«Hina non è stupida!» ribatté la giovane piccata «So riconoscere il simbolo dei marine».

Smoker si lasciò ricadere all’indietro, sedendosi sul pavimento polveroso dell’attico.

«Lo so» borbottò a mezza voce «Lo so che non sei stupida. Però… Però potevano arrivare prima! Se fossero arrivati prima ora Havamama -»

Hina rimase immobile per qualche secondo a fissarlo, senza trovare la forza di correggerlo, senza trovare la forza di chiedergli di finire la frase; quindi si sedette al suo fianco e gli prese la mano, ancora incerta su quale fosse il modo giusto per consolarlo, perché, anche lei se ne rendeva conto, quella che Smoker aveva subito quel giorno, era una perdita che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto lenire del tutto.

Gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla, stringendo più forte le piccole dita attorno a quelle del ragazzo e attese, rimanendo a osservare l’orizzonte che si tingeva di rosso.

 

Suo zio era un uomo sgradevole.

Almeno fu questa la prima impressione che Hina ebbe di lui quando lo vide qualche ora dopo. Prima di tutto aveva aperto un grosso buco nel muro di cinta, invece di entrare dal cancello come le persone normali; quindi aveva lasciato piccole gocce di lava bollente per tutto il giardino, persino sulle rose della mamma, lasciando dei solchi sgradevoli. La prima cosa che le disse, quando finalmente si rese conto della sua presenza di fronte a lui, dopo avere fatto una smorfia strana, fu: «Perché dovete tutte avere i capelli rosa?»

«Akainu, piantala!» lo redarguì sua sorella, avvicinandosi alla figlia e prendendola in braccio, cosa che non accadeva da anni «Potresti almeno salutare tua nipote come si deve, visto che non la vedi praticamente da quando è nata!»

«Avevo altro da fare, Natsuki. La giustizia non aspetta».

«Via, via, Akainu. Non è carino trattare così tua sorella» gli fece eco il suo collega, un uomo da una folta capigliatura scura raccolta sotto una bandana blu «Sei affascinante come al solito, Natsuki, cara»

«E tu come al solito sei un adulatore, Aokiji. Ora levati gli occhiali da sole, e anche il cappello, sei in una casa non in una stalla. E tu» continuò rivolta al fratello «Vedi di levarti quel cappotto, muoviti. Sarete anche due Vice Ammiragli, ma in questo momento siete miei ospiti».

«Natsuki non ho tempo per queste stronzate, devo compilare un rapporto».

«Hina, tesoro, perché non vai a controllare come stia Smoker, mentre io dico a tuo zio dove deve infilarsi il suo rapporto?»

«Hina è seccata» borbottò sua figlia guardandola storto «Ma ci va lo stesso, e comunque» riprese girandosi verso Akainu «Non si dicono le parolacce».

Non fece che pochi metri, uscì dal salone e si fermò nell’atrio, girandosi a osservare con sguardo ostile l’uomo che l’aveva seguita.

«Ha bisogno di qualcosa?» domandò con educazione.

«No» rispose Aokiji sbadigliando «Ma i tuoi parenti sono una vera scocciatura e io voglio filarmela».

La ragazzina aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa.

«Pensavo che i marine non… se la filassero» esordì, calcando con tono esagerato sull’ultima parte della frase «Che cosa vuol dire?»

«Che ho tutta intenzione di passare il pomeriggio a far niente, me lo merito dopo aver lavorato così duramente» le fece notare il vice ammiraglio, sperando che la bambina non si accorgesse del velo di ironia celato nelle sue parole.

«E deve proprio seguire me?»

«Non ho di meglio da fare, te l’ho detto».

In realtà Aokiji avrebbe avuto ben altro da fare, tipo una telefonata ai suoi superiori, tuttavia, in quel momento, trovava molto più divertente seguire la giovane figlia di Natsuki, mosso sia dalla noia che da un sentimento di protezione verso la figlia di una donna che negli anni gli aveva sempre dimostrato profonda amicizia. Anche se l’isola era stata completamente ripulita era comunque meglio che una ragazzina così piccola non vi si avventurasse da sola, non subito almeno.

«Guardi che so badare benissimo a me stessa» mormorò la bambina uscendo di casa con aria impettita e vagamente scocciata.

«Non ne dubito».

«I bambini più grandi hanno paura di me» continuò ancora, cercando di darsi un tono proprio come avrebbe fatto Smoker.

«Oh, beh, anche io avrei paura di Natsuki».

«Non di mia mamma, i bambini hanno paura di Hina e di Smoker. Soprattutto di Smoker, ma anche di me».

«E questo Smoker dov’è ora?»

Hina parve pensarci qualche istante, quindi un’ombra le attraversò lo sguardo.

«Di solito… Beh, di solito sarebbe da Havamama, ma le hanno sparato e papà è andato a controllare e ha detto che hanno spostato il suo corpo nella chiesa del settore Est, quella con le stelle».

«Intendi la Sinagoga?»

«E io che cosa ho detto? Comunque a lui quel posto lì non piace, dice che puzza di morto e di spezie, ed è vero. Anche la mia chiesa ha lo stesso odore. Credo che adesso sia al porto».

Aokiji sbadigliò di nuovo, calandosi i piccoli occhiali da sole sul viso e sistemandosi la bandana con un gesto rapido, quindi afferrò Hina con un braccio e ignorando le proteste accorate della ragazzina, se la caricò in spalla.

«Mi spiace, ma hai le gambe troppo corte».

«Mettimi giù, nemmeno ci puoi venire al porto! Mettimi giù!»

«Non essere maleducata, vedrai che il tuo amico non avrà di che lamentarsi» borbottò l’uomo cominciando a pensare di aver fatto un errore.

«E quello lì chi è?» chiese Smoker con aria ostile nell’istante stesso in cui li vide comparire da dietro un angolo.

Aokiji, sulla sua bicicletta, portava in spalla Hina che con irritazione crescente si era aggrappata ai suoi capelli e cercava vanamente di scendere; il ragazzino di fronte a loro teneva in mano una grossa mazza da baseball chiodata, al suo fianco un cane dal pelo biancastro dormiva pacifico.

«Oh. Ora capisco perché gli altri bambini hanno paura di voi» borbottò a mezza voce, rimpiangendo di non essere rimasto a far da spettatore alla lite tra Akainu e Natsuki.

«A quanto pare è un amico di mia mamma» spiegò Hina saltando a terra e avvicinandosi all’amico «È tipo un marine però».

«L’avevo capito anche da solo quello, anche se non ha l’aria del marine».

«Io sarei sempre qui…»

«Credi che ci voglia fermare?» sussurrò Smoker chinandosi leggermente verso l’amica.

«E come faccio a saperlo?»

«Sei qui per fermarci? Perché non funzionerà!» esclamò quindi il ragazzino volgendosi verso il Vice Ammiraglio.

«Fermarvi dal fare cosa?»

Hina sollevò piano la mano e indicò un’imbarcazione poco lontana.

«Ci infiliamo là dentro e partiamo» disse con voce seria.

«Interessante, e poi?» domandò l’uomo trattenendo un sorriso divertito.

«E poi andiamo a picchiare quel Putz che ha ucciso Havamama e tutti gli altri. E se ne resta qualcuno vivo lo uccidiamo» sibilò Smoker stringendo i pugni e aggrottando le sopracciglia in una smorfia di rabbia.

«E poi? Dopo averli uccisi cosa farai? Oltre a farti arrestare e probabilmente condannare a morte?» domandò Aokiji accovacciandosi di fronte a lui e lasciando penzolare pigramente le mani fino a terra.

«Non mi arresteranno e comunque non lo so, non ci o pensato, voglio solo che quei bastardi muoiano tutti».

«Hina è d’accordo, ma dovresti parlare un po’ meglio» la ragazzina si issò su una cassa e si mise a sedere, fissandoli entrambi «È una vendetta, non serve un piano».

«Prima di tutto, signorina, serve sempre un piano, anche quando sembra che non sia necessario» fece notare il marine «E perché di grazia vorreste vendicarvi?»

«Per avere giustizia!» sbraitò il bambino mollando la mazza e facendo un passo avanti «Havamama è morta e quanti di questi schifi avete preso? Eh, quanti? E quanti sono scappati? Non è giusto!»

«Il mondo raramente lo è, ragazzino. Ma, come dicevo a un vecchio amico non molto tempo fa, quella che chiamiamo "giustizia" cambia forma a seconda da che parte stai, quindi non ti biasimo per la tua giustizia. Ma se questa ti porta a intralciare la marina, ad intralciare la legge, allora non si può più fare finta di niente solo perché quello che fai è virtualmente giusto. Lo capisci?»

«Hina lo capisce».

«Io no, se siete davvero la giustizia perché non avete fatto niente? Perché i vostri soldati non li hanno fermati? Dovevate annientarli tutti!»

«Lo sterminio di massa non è un’operazione contemplata, la giustizia di cui parli tu è assoluta, non concede margine di errore né concede redenzione, e spesso porta l’uomo alla follia, fidati ragazzino, non è la soluzione. Ho visto con i miei occhi dove porta e a cosa porta, e ho visto solo morte e fuoco e fiamme».

Smoker sembrò calmarsi leggermente a quelle parole, trattenendo con rabbia le lacrime di frustrazione che minacciavano di uscire, che continuava a sentir pizzicare da ore oramai e che facevano pressione da quando aveva finalmente realizzato di essere solo al mondo. Ora Havamama non c’era più e a lui cosa restava? Una casa vuota e un cane di cui non poteva prendersi cura.

«E allora cosa posso fare io?»

«Tanto per cominciare puoi evitare di imbarcarti senza sapere dove andrai a finire. Poi lascia che le cose facciano il loro corso».

«Hina non lo trova un gran piano questo…» fece notare la ragazzina sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Giustizia con pigrizia, fidati che è meglio aspettare il momento giusto piuttosto che catapultarsi a capo chino verso l’ignoto».

«Non mi hai risposto, cosa dovrei fare io?» chiese ancora Smoker.

«Hai mai pensato di entrare in marina?»

 

Hina sedeva sui gradini di pietra bianca della sinagoga, era la prima volta che si avvicinava all’edificio e avrebbe preferito continuare a non vederlo; all’interno Smoker stava dritto in piedi, di fianco al corpo irrigidito della donna che lo aveva cresciuto, che aveva visto epoche intere scorrerle davanti agli occhi e che era stata testimone dei cambiamenti del mondo.

In quel momento l’unica cosa che interessava a quel ragazzino era che Havamama fosse morta, non lo avrebbe più chiamato Klutz, non lo avrebbe più sgridato per i lividi con cui si presentava la sera a casa, né gli avrebbe più raccontato storie noiose di quando era giovane; improvvisamente Smoker si pentì di non averla mai ascoltata davvero.

« _Geh gesund_ , Havamama» mormorò piano allontanandosi a passi lenti verso l’uscita principale.

Hina era ancora lì, dove l’aveva lasciata un’ora prima, in attesa; si sedette al suo fianco, avvicinando le gambe al petto e affondando il viso tra le ginocchia. La ragazzina non disse niente, rimanendo in silenzio ad ascoltare i singhiozzi dell’amico; era la prima volta che vedeva Smoker piangere a quel modo e, probabilmente, sarebbe stata anche l’ultima, o almeno così pensò in quel momento perché Smoker non piangeva mai, nemmeno quando veniva picchiato dagli altri bambini, nemmeno quando si faceva male. C’era stata una volta in cui si era fatto un taglio sulla gamba cadendo da una roccia, Havamama gli aveva dovuto mettere cinque punti e lui non aveva fatto un plissé. Vederlo così, in quel momento, era peggio di quanto Hina potesse sopportare, eppure non pianse, se si fosse messa a piangere anche lei di che consolazione sarebbe stata? E comunque che diritto aveva di piangere in quel momento? I suoi genitori erano ancora vivi, la sua casa era ancora in piedi, il suo futuro era ancora lì, brillante e luminoso, davanti a lei.

«E ora?» borbottò il ragazzino tirando su col naso.

«E ora cosa?»

«Che cosa faccio ora?»

Hina parve pensarci su qualche istante, quindi scrollò le spalle come a indicare che lei non sapeva quale fosse la risposta giusta a quella domanda.

«Aspetta».

«Cosa dovrei aspettare».

«Non lo so, ma quando sarà il momento credo che lo capirai».

«Inizi a parlare come quel marine con gli occhiali cessi» le fece notare l’amico sorridendo mestamente.

«Magari ha ragione lui, sai. Magari non è il caso di imbarcarsi ora, saresti tutto solo e lo sai che il grande blu è beh… grande».

Smoker borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e balzò in piedi, guardandola con aria arrabbiata.

«Come se cambiasse qualcosa! Sono già solo, Havamama è morta! Non ho una famiglia, non ho nessuno!»

La ragazzina fece una smorfia, sollevando appena lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Hai me» mormorò piano «Hina è qui e non va via a meno che non vada via anche tu. E la mia famiglia è la tua famiglia, non è vero che sei solo».

«Scusami, Havamama aveva ragione, sono sempre uno stupido schmeckle» disse strappandole un sorriso.

«Ho promesso e Hina mantiene sempre le promesse».

«Quindi se decidessi di partire verresti davvero con me?»

Annuì prima di borbottare a mezza voce: «Anche se penso sia una cosa stupida».

Smoker si rimise a sedere al suo fianco, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla città, verso il porto, oltre la baia, sulla distesa immensa d’acqua.

«Sono uno stupido schmeckle e ho delle idee stupide, cosa ti aspettavi? Però credo questa volta, solo questa volta, tu abbia ragione».

«E quindi cosa vuoi fare?»

«Aspettare, direi, che poi magari quel marine ficcanaso aveva anche ragione e se aspettiamo poi lo scopriamo».

Hina annuì, prendendogli la mano e aspettando che fosse lui a stringerla.

«Credo che a mio padre prenderà un colpo».

«Sarà molto divertente» fece eco il ragazzino, voltandosi verso di lei e fissandola per qualche istante, come a volersi imprimere quel momento nella memoria.  
Hina non abbassò lo sguardo, rimase immobile, serissima, in attesa.

Quando finalmente Smoker le strinse la mano e sorrise, nei suoi occhi passò un leggero lampo di eccitazione, aspettativa per il futuro, la consapevolezza di essere in procinto di iniziare qualcosa di nuovo e della più assoluta ignoranza di ciò che li aspettava.

«Quindi se decidessi di entrare in marina?»

«Hina pensa che sia più intelligente che salire su una nave per farsi sparare addosso da chi passa».

«Sì, ma tu verresti con me?»

«Che palle, Klutz, ti ho già detto di sì, sei diventato sordo oltre che stupido?»

Smoker scoppiò a ridere, sollevato. Hina rimaneva un punto fermo nella sua vita e, con il calare del giorno su quegli eventi così carichi di dolore, la consapevolezza che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco era quanto gli serviva per riuscire ad andare avanti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione dei termini Yddish:  
> Bubbeh, nonna  
> Bubala, piccolina/cara  
> Luzzem, lasciala stare!  
> Hockstetter, rompiscatole  
> Dybbuk, fantasma/spirito maligno  
> Narrishkeit, sciocchezze  
> Shayner, attraente  
> Shiksa, ragazza/donna gentile  
> Klutz, goffo  
> Schmeckle, pene piccolo  
> Pisher, piscia a letto/persona giovane e inesperta  
> Putz, volgare per pene (spesso riferito agli stupidi)  
> Ashknaz, un modo per indicare il linguaggio Yddish  
> Ess, mangia!  
> Hak mir kayn chaynik, smettila di borbottare come una teiera  
> A messa mashee afdeer, una morte orribile a te!  
> Antloyfn, correte/scappate  
> Ikh hob dir in drerd, vai all’inferno  
> geh gesund, addio – letteralmente “Vai in salute”


	3. Ichariba Chode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ci siamo. La storia inizia ad entrare leggermente nel vivo.  
> Ci tengo a dire che non so perché mi sia uscita la coppia che compare e comunque non è che un accenno, sono fortemente convinta che sia importante per i personaggi conoscere altro oltre a ciò che hanno sempre avuto e tra una cosa l'altra è uscita quella roba. E continuo ad essere così vaga perché non voglio far spoiler a inizio capitolo.   
> Giusto due cose sulle parentele, Hina è nipote di Akainu e cugina di Bonney, Bonney è quella che diventerà note come Jewelry Bonney "the big eater" in futuro.   
> Ichariba Chode, nonostante ci siamo incontrati solamente una volta, per puro caso, saremo amici per sempre.

3\. _Ichariba Chode_

 

«Sei un cretino» borbottò la ragazza armeggiando con aria intenta di fronte alla porta della cella di detenzione «È la terza volta in una settimana, in una settimana, capisci? Klutz eri e Klutz rimani, solo che invece di maturare diventi sempre più mentecatto».

«Vuoi stare zitta?» borbottò il giovane uomo da dietro le sbarre sottili «Apri questa cazzo di porta, piuttosto».

«Oh, non credo proprio. Sai quanto mi ci vuole? Troppo. E stasera sono a cena da mia zia, quindi ti attacchi. In compenso ti ho portato da mangiare, visto che Zephyr ha già dichiarato che saresti rimasto senza cena».

«Hina non fare la stronza, aprimi!»

«Hina è una stronza e Smoker un imbecille, e ora Hina va a cena fuori. Arrangiati e pensaci due volte la prossima volta che ti viene voglia di insultare un tuo superiore!»

La giovane recluta si sistemò il copricapo sui capelli, fece un veloce gesto di saluto a Smoker, agitando la mano a mezz’aria e ignorando volontariamente le sue accorate proteste prima di sparire con grazia oltre la porta.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi pescare dalla guardia di turno e finire in punizione anche lei, già era una tortura sufficiente dover andare a cena da suo zio; Akainu con il passare degli anni era diventato sempre più insopportabile. Hina era sinceramente affezionata a sua moglie, Anne, e a sua figlia, la piccola Bonney, ma non riusciva a provare alcun tipo di affetto per quello che tra tutti era il suo parente più prossimo; Akainu si era dimostrato dapprima seccato, quindi orgoglioso che la figlia di sua sorella avesse deciso di unirsi alla marina, ma si era presto rivelato una guida assente, parziale e fin troppo severa. Inoltre lui stesso non riusciva ad approvare le frequentazioni della nipote: vedeva in Smoker un giovane piantagrane indisciplinato e incapace di obbedire agli ordini; trovava fastidioso che entrambi i ragazzi si rivolgessero ad Aokiji in caso avessero dei problemi; non amava nemmeno vederla girare con le nuove reclute, era un ambiente promiscuo e informale dal quale non potevano che svilupparsi ulteriori problemi.

Si era abituata a ignorarlo, spesso accondiscendeva per mancanza di voglia di litigare e durante i suoi lunghi discorsi sull’importanza di una giustizia totale si ritrovava spesso ad annuire senza convinzione, troppo seccata per cercare di esprimere la sua opinione. O almeno, all’inizio lo aveva fatto, aveva cercato di dimostrare la sua intelligenza, di far vedere che era perfettamente in grado di pensare e aveva difeso a spada tratta le sue idee, ne erano risultati solo immensi litigi e qualche minaccia di radiazione dal corpo dei marine, così aveva rinunciato, seppur a malincuore, rimpiangendo che di fronte a lei ci fosse suo zio e non sua madre.

In compenso, se non si teneva conto della sua presenza (e comunque lui non rimaneva a lungo perché aveva altro, aveva di meglio da fare), quelle cene settimanali erano per Hina un conforto, le ricordavano i giorni trascorsi a casa sua, con i suoi genitori, nell’affetto che sua zia le dimostrava ogni giorno ritrovava l’abbraccio caldo di sua madre, negli occhi pieni di ammirazione di sua cugina un sostegno.

Non che sentisse davvero nostalgia di casa, aveva trascorso gli ultimi tre anni a Karate Island, l’isola da cui era originaria sua madre e si era abituata a convivere con l’assenza di chi amava; era stata Natsuki stessa a decidere di mandare lei e Smoker lontani.

«Se proprio siete convinti di voler entrare in marina, allora ci andrete preparati» aveva detto, prima di spedirli ad allenarsi nel mare meridionale.

Non era certo stato facile all’inizio, ma la consapevolezza di non essere del tutto da sola aveva aiutato Hina a resistere in quel posto che non conosceva per niente. Se Smoker era con lei allora sapeva che tutto sarebbe andato bene, perché era sempre stato così. Ricordava con divertimento i giorni degli allenamenti, i muscoli doloranti alla fine del giorno, il primo taglio di capelli fatto da sola, la prima distorsione, persino il primo dito rotto; ne era passato di tempo e ora, a 19 anni, era riuscita davvero a realizzare il primo dei suoi obiettivi.

Marineford si era da subito rivelata più grande e insidiosa di quanto Hina non si aspettasse; l’addestramento era cominciato immediatamente e Zephyr, che per anni era stato la guida dei giovani cadetti più promettenti, non si era dimostrato clemente. Hina ringraziava di avere una certa resistenza o si sarebbe arresa dopo la prima settimana di allenamenti estenuanti; anche la presenza di Smoker aveva aiutato, a volte bastava che si guardassero di sbieco, anche da lontano per darsi forza a vicenda.

Borbottò una scusa sommessa, andando a sbattere contro qualcuno nell’oscurità delle strade della città; doveva essere saltata la centralina elettrica, perché quella sera nessuna via era illuminata e l’unico bagliore proveniva dalla fioca luce che emergeva dalle finestre delle case.

Non che Hina fosse preoccupata, probabilmente non esisteva posso più sicuro al mondo di Marineford, non era un caso che tutte le famiglie dei marines vivessero su quell’isola, protette all’ombra del quartier generale. Proseguì in silenzio, mentre il rumore dei suoi passi riecheggiava sul selciato; si fermò di fronte alla porta bianca della casa dell’Ammiraglio e fece un respiro profondo, dopo tutto erano parte della sua famiglia, pensò bussando con educazione.

«Hina onee-san!» esclamò una bambina dai corti capelli rosa arrivandole quasi a sbattere addosso.

«Buonasera Bonney» rispose la maggiore accarezzandole il capo in un gesto di affetto «Sono in ritardo?»

«Certo che no, tesoro» rispose Anne affacciandosi dalla cucina e gettando un’occhiata di rimprovero alla figlia «Come sei conciata! Ancora con quei vecchi stracci vai a cambiarti di corsa prima che arrivi tuo padre e lavati le mani!»

«Posso aiutarvi a fare qualcosa zia?» domandò Hina osservando la cugina mentre correva su per le scale, si fermava a metà strada e faceva una boccaccia nella loro direzione.

«Oh, ti ho già detto di darmi del tu quando Akainu non è in casa, piuttosto pensavo sareste arrivati assieme».

 _Dio me ne scampi_ , pensò la giovane senza cambiare minimamente espressione e allungando le mani per afferrare i piatti che sua zia andava porgendole.

«Purtroppo oggi non l’ho visto, credo avesse una riunione tutto il pomeriggio».

«È un lavoro impegnativo, sai? Piuttosto come sta andando l’addestramento?»

Hina esitò un istante, domandandosi se le domande retoriche di Anne non fossero più che altro un modo come un altro per convincersi che il suo matrimonio fosse normale e che il rapporto che aveva con suo marito fosse perfettamente sano ed equilibrato.

«Niente di particolare, sai, le solite cose. Smoker si è fatto mettere in punizione di nuovo, il nuovo arrivato, quello con cui Smoker si rifiuta di parlare, pare essere incredibilmente forte, anche se continua a presentarsi con pezzi di cibo in faccia e credo che prima o poi a Zephyr verrà una sincope. Si chiama Vergo se non sbaglio, ma dubito che a lui l’addestramento serva davvero».

«Vergo, eh? Ho sentito parlare di lui» esordì una voce dall’ingresso e Hina si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi verso l’alto, certo, lui sapeva sempre tutto.

«Non sono sicura di aver capito da dove provenga, ma è dotato di una forza non indifferente».

«Potresti prendere esempio, Hina. La forza fisica è necessaria, non da sola chiaramente, servono anche uno spirito adamantino e una forza di volontà ferrea. Anche se sono i frutti del diavolo che aprono davvero le porte per la carriera» borbottò Akainu andando a sedersi in sala da pranzo.

Non si scomodò nemmeno a salutare sua moglie, fu lei, invece, ad avvicinarsi e deporre un bacio leggero sulla sua guancia, passandogli allo stesso tempo un bicchiere di saké.

«Bonney, vieni a salutare tuo padre» esclamò sporgendosi sulle scale.

Hina fece appena in tempo ad afferrare la cugina per un braccio e sistemarle i capelli arruffati, mentre la bambina si precipitava verso il salone; voleva evitare di trascorrere un’altra serata ascoltando i discorsi di suo zio sull’importanza dell’apparenza. Ogni tanto le sembrava di sentire suo padre e si ricordava che c’era stato un periodo in cui anche lui era stato a quel modo.

«Ho sentito che il tuo amico, il ragazzo di strada, è stato messo in punizione di nuovo».

«Smoker» lo corresse la nipote, senza particolare inflessione nella voce.

«Sì, esatto. Quello Smoker rischia l’espulsione, spero che tu ne sia consapevole. Non è la compagnia adatta alla nipote di un Ammiraglio».

Hina strinse i pugni sotto il tavolo, lasciando che le unghie penetrassero leggermente nella carne, come ad invitarsi a non perdere la pazienza.

«Sarebbe alquanto disdicevole» cominciò cercando di non far trapelare quanto fosse seccata «Se venisse espulso ora, non credete, Zio? Con tutto il tempo e i trascorsi che ci sono tra noi questo non getterebbe del fango anche sulla mia persona e di conseguenza sull’intera famiglia?»

Akainu masticò una bestemmia, versandosi dell’altro sakè nel bicchiere, quindi annuì; sì, sarebbe stato peggio, avrebbe dovuto sopportare quel ridicolo ragazzino finché non fosse diventato un marine. In fondo aveva ben chiaro il destino di quelli come lui, preda dell’orgoglio e testardi fin nel midollo, sarebbe stato assegnato a qualche divisione minore e sarebbe stato spedito a farsi ammazzare dove più desiderava.

«Vedrò di metterci una buona parola» sbottò.

La serata trascorse più velocemente del previsto e senza particolari discussioni. Era una di quelle sere in cui Hina si convinceva che suo zio non fosse un uomo cattivo, ma solo una persona triste che si era lasciata accecare dalla sete di potere e aveva dato maggiore priorità alla salita della scala gerarchica piuttosto che alla sua famiglia; Bonney da parte sua cercava come poteva di attirare le attenzioni del padre, in parte, proprio come aveva fatto lei da bambina, cercava di utilizzare un linguaggio che lo infastidisse, termini da scaricatori di porto e frasi sgrammaticate, ma spesso otteneva solo di riuscire a innervosirlo.

Accettò di buon grado i biscotti che sua zia le aveva preparato e salutò sua cugina con un bacio, invitandola a venire a seguire gli allenamenti, quindi si dileguò nella notte, fisicamente provata dall’ennesimo incontro con la sua famiglia. C’era quel detto che le veniva in mente in queste situazioni, solo che più che parenti serpenti i suoi erano parenti da ansia di vivere e con i quali doveva stare attenta a non usare mai la terza persona o avrebbe rischiato di finire a sollevar pesi fino al mattino successivo.

Scivolò silenziosamente nel dormitorio e, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, si avvicinò ai letti delle altre reclute.

«Cancer sei sveglio?» mormorò a mezza voce «Io vado a tirare fuori Smoker».

«Non mi sembra un’idea brillante» borbottò una voce assonnata dal letto superiore «Se ti scoprissero?»

«Ho dei biscotti, Brandnew» fu la brillante risposta «E una faccia carina».

«Peccato che tu non abbia dei limoni» borbottò Cancer mettendosi a sedere ed evitando un cazzotto in faccia «Eddai, mica vuoi svegliare l’intero dormitorio».

«Mi accompagni o no?»

«Mi fai vestire?» sibilò il ragazzo infilandosi la divisa nel buio.

«Se vi beccano io non vengo a tirarvi fuori».

«Grazie, Stainless, tu sì che sei un amico» continuò Cancer allacciandosi le scarpe.

«Senti bello, io e te siamo al secondo anno, loro al primo. Se beccano loro possono cavarsela con una lavata di capo e qualche pulizia dei cessi in più, noi invece finiamo assegnati a qualche posto di merda».

«Stainless, se non stai zitto giuro su Dio che stanotte ti taglio quei ridicoli baffi che stai cercando di farti crescere».

«Vaffanculo, Cancer».

«No, vaffanculo tu!»

«Fanculo a tutti e due» sibilò la ragazza «Hina si sta scocciando, fate quello che volete».

«Aspettami, ci vengo io con te. Smoker è anche amico io» mormorò qualcuno due letti più in là, alzandosi e rischiando subito dopo di inciampare nei suoi piedi.

«Ecco» borbottò Cancer «Siamo fottuti».

Hina sollevò le spalle, come a dire che a lei proprio non importava niente, purché stesserò zitti e, senza mollare i suoi biscotti, uscì dalla stanza seguita dai suoi compagni. Cancer era una giovane recluta al secondo anno di addestramento, aveva ventitré anni, due più di Smoker e quattro più di lei, e si era presentato il primo giorno in cui erano arrivati lì con un sorrisetto sghembo stampato in faccia e gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso, aveva fatto una battuta un po’ troppo sessista per i gusti di Smoker e si era ritrovato con gli occhiali rotti e un occhio nero; l’altro si chiamava Verygood, ma i più lo chiamavano semplicemente Berry, era un gigante grande e grosso con la mascella squadrata e i pugni delle stesse dimensioni di quelli di un gorilla, peccato che di uno scimmione avesse anche l’intelligenza. Insomma non era un genio e non si distingueva per astuzia, ma aveva dimostrato di essere una brava persona che credeva fermamente in quello che faceva e, soprattutto, un buon amico.

Dopotutto poteva andare molto peggio, Hina aveva sentito storie sulle vecchie reclute, storie che principalmente arrivavano da Zephyr stesso e che raccontavano di scherzi meschini che i cadetti si facevano tra loro. Era stato un sollievo vedere che nessuno dei suoi compagni aveva intenzione di farsi picchiare da lei fin dalla prima settimana, come invece non si era fatto scrupolo a fare Smoker.

«Vuoi spegnere quel coso?» sibilò girandosi verso Cancer e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Cosa? Cosa c’è? Che problema hai? Mica devi fumarlo tu!»

«Puzza» continuò la ragazza «A Hina fanno schifo le cose che puzzano».

«Che palle» borbottò Cancer, spegnendo il sigaro e guardandolo con aria desolata.

«Fa male alla salute» commentò Verygood in tono preoccupato.

«E tu non iniziare allora».

Smoker non stava dormendo, sdraiato nella cella di detenzione osservava il cielo attraverso le grate della finestra, perso nei suoi pensieri; il primo biscotto lo mancò, ma il secondo arrivò dritto in faccia, colpendolo sulla tempia e frantumandosi a metà.

«Ma che cazzo!?»

«Hina è seccata, andiamo» borbottò una voce fin troppo nota da dietro la porta «Non ho mica tutta la notte, sai?»

«Vorrai mica dormire, principessina sul pisello?»

L’amica parve pensarci qualche secondo, quindi sibilò: «Ti lascio qui».

«Scherzavo, apri questa porta, cretina!»

L’uscio si aprì cigolando rivelando al giovane i tre amici che lo aspettavano dietro di esso; borbottò un grazie masticato tra i denti a cui Hina rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Oramai era abituata, l’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito ringraziare come Dio comandava Havamama era ancora viva, col tempo aveva fatto il callo ai suoi borbottii sommessi e aveva imparato a riconoscere la gratitudine nei suoi sguardi.

«Ti sei portata dietro il comitato di benvenuto?» domandò sarcastico.

«Anche io sono felice di vederti fuori amico, e pensare che ti avevo anche portato un sigaro e tu mi spezzi il cuore così» celiò Cancer agitando un secondo sigaro davanti al naso del ragazzo.

«Due idioti» rimarcò Hina scivolando lungo il corridoio e affacciandosi sul cortile interno.

«Dove andiamo adesso?» domando Verygood grattandosi il mento e trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

«Venite, sfigatelli» Cancer superò Hina in una falcata e senza tanti preamboli le afferrò il polso e cominciò a trascinarsela dietro, oltre gli edifici delle palestre, verso una delle colline «C’è una meravigliosa catapecchia che dà ad est, si vede persino l’alba se è bel tempo, una gran figata. L’abbiamo scoperta lo scorso anno io e Stainless, venivamo qui a sbronzarci quando avevamo tempo libero».

«Edificante» commentò Hina, trattenendo un sorriso e seguendolo cercando di non inciampare «Muovetevi voi due o Hina vi lascia qui».

«Sai che roba» borbottò Smoker, fissando male Cancer e accelerando il passo.

La catapecchia c’era davvero, era stata, in passato, una palestra di karate, ma ora un grosso foro al centro del pavimento la rendeva impraticabile, il tatami non era mai stato sostituito e il tempo e gli elementi avevano fatto il resto. Sulla parete nord c’era un leggero strato di muffa e dalle pareti penetravano leggeri spifferi d’aria, ma nel complesso non era poi così mal messa, sì, certo era polverosa, ma c’erano posti peggiori in cui nascondersi durante una fuga notturna dai superiori.

«Bella roba» Smoker spostò con un calcio un’asse mezza marcia e aprì il pannello scorrevole che dava su una piccola terrazza affacciata sull’oceano «Troppo bella per un cazzone come te, Cancer».

«So che riesci a capirmi, fratello».

«Non sono tuo fratello, prima di tutto e -»

«Lo so benissimo, mio fratello ha le tette e canta in un locale di lap-dance».

«Credo di voler accettare quel sigaro ora» borbottò Smoker cercando di cancellare l’immagine di Cancer con le tette mentre si strusciava contro un palo.

«Hina è sempre più affascinata dalla tua famiglia, i tuoi genitori hanno anche dei figli normali?»

«Chiaramente no» continuò per lei Verygood «Voglio dire, hai visto la sua faccia? Sembra che ci sia passato sopra un tir».

«Parla quello con una palla al posto della mascella, dì ti sei mai visto allo specchio?»

«Almeno non ho un taglio su un occhio!»

«Già, Cancer, non ci hai ancora detto come te lo sei fatto» disse Smoker accedendosi il sigaro; si sedette per terra, appoggiandosi pigramente allo stipite della porta che dava sulla terrazza e fece segno agli altri di sedersi accanto a lui.

«Credimi, non è divertente» fu la risposta pacata.

Cancer si lasciò cadere a sedere di fronte a Smoker e afferrata Hina per un braccio, se la tirò sulle ginocchia, ignorando le proteste della ragazza che, dopo avergli tirato una gomitata nelle costato, andò a sedersi a fianco all’amico.

«È la prima volta che te lo sento dire e sono quasi turbato» celiò Verygood sedendosi a sua volta e allungando una mano per ricevere un biscotto.

«Hina è curiosa» borbottò la ragazza iniziando a distribuire i dolci preparati da sua zia «Questi godeteveli, l’unica altra persona che se li può mangiare è Akainu».

«L’Ammiraglio?» Verygood quasi si strozzò.

«È suo zio, non lo sapevi?» Cancer sbadigliò leggermente «Ma tornando ad un argomento più interessante, si parlava di me».

«Cancer sappi che sto per gettarti giù dalla collina».

«Che piaga, Smoker».

«Ma quindi ce lo dici o no come te la sei fatta quella cicatrice?»

«Avevo circa dieci anni e mi ero messo in testa di aiutare mio padre. Mio padre era un brav’uomo, non si arrendeva mai davanti a niente, nemmeno davanti a tre figli senza speranza come eravamo noi all’epoca».

«Sei ancora senza speranza, Cancer».

«Grazie Principessa, sei sempre la più gentile. Comunque mi ero messo in testa di aiutarlo, faceva l’operaio e si occupava principalmente di costruire case; come potete immaginare non era esattamente l’ambiente più sicuro per un bambino, soprattutto per un bambino iperattivo e disubbidiente com’ero».

«Ti prego, dimmi che sei caduto da un’impalcatura» ridacchiò Verygood.

«Ti piacerebbe, mentone. No, sono saltato da una pila di mattoni su una carriola che ovviamente si è rovesciata e mi ha mandato a sbattere contro un pilastro da cui sporgevano alcuni chiodi».

«Eri un genio anche da piccolo, insomma» fece notare Smoker espirando una nuvola di fumo grigio e lasciando che Hina si sdraiasse usando la sua gamba come cuscino.

«Ehi, guarda che sarebbe bastato scivolare nel modo sbagliato e invece di un graffio in faccia avrei perso l’occhio!»

«Magari saresti diventato più simpatico» fece notare la ragazza.

«Tsk, ma se mi adorano tutti».

«Adorano anche il tuo ego?»

«Quella è la parte migliore, tesoro».

Smoker trattenne una smorfia di disgusto, Cancer gli provocava sensazioni contrastanti: a tratti era anche simpatico, ma c’erano delle volte in cui sentiva prepotente la voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

«Piuttosto, cosa ti farà domani Zephyr quando si accorgerà che non sei più nella tua cella?» domando Verygood sbadigliando.

«Niente direi, anzi probabilmente si stupirebbe se mi trovasse ancora dentro. È da quando sono arrivato che me la filo ogni volta che mi sbatte in punizione».

«Secondo me in parte gli fa piacere, sai com’è ci addestra alla vita e puttanate simili, sarà una soddisfazione vedere che anche se ti dovessero catturare sapresti levarti dalle palle».

«Come no» celiò Hina ridacchiando «Sarà entusiasta, proprio».

Ovviamente Zephyr non lo fu.

 

«Come sarebbe a dire che si è fatto trasferire?»

«Come “ _Come sarebbe a dire_?”, ce la fai? Nel senso che ha chiesto un trasferimento a Sengoku e l’ha ottenuto, mi sembra semplice».

«Alla G-5?» domandò ancora il ragazzo ritirando la vela «Che scelta di merda!»

«Perché me lo dici come se l’avessi scelto io per lui? Saranno problemi suoi o no?»

«Oh, beh, tanto mi è sempre stato sul cazzo».

«Si può sapere che mai ti ha fatto Vergo? Non gli hai mai rivolto la parola, nemmeno una volta!» sbottò Hina sistemando le sartie della nave.

«Che vuoi farci, ho problemi con la gente scema» celiò Smoker espirando il fumo del sigaro «E non è che lui mi abbia mai dato dimostrazione di non esserlo, seriamente chi è che va in giro perennemente con pezzi di cibo attaccati alla faccia?»

«Se ti fossi sprecato anche solo a parlarci forse avresti cambiato opinione».

Un’onda fece rollare la nave, inclinandola più del solito e Hina trattenne una bestemmia, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio.

«Non sono tutti deficienti solo perché non piacciono a te».

Smoker rimase leggermente interdetto, fissando l’amica di sottecchi, e cogliendo un lampo di irritazione sul suo viso.

«Stiamo ancora parlando di Vergo?»

La ragazza non rispose, allontanandosi a passo spedito verso la cambusa; si erano imbarcati da tre mesi a bordo della nave del vice ammiraglio Yamakiji, un uomo buono, dalla personalità tranquilla e l’aspetto semplice. Non era un assegnamento impegnativo, anzi, Yamakiji era una figura tranquilla, che cercava di evitare lo scontro là dove fosse possibile; amava il buon vino e i sigari costosi e cercava sempre di non passare troppo tempo senza fare scalo su un’isola.

In quei giorni procedevano lentamente, sospinti da una brezza lieve, in direzione di Water Seven e, a quanto pareva, nemmeno la prospettiva di giungere su un’isola tanto affascinante era servita a placare l’amica.

«Se sei ancora arrabbiata per quanto accaduto l’ultima volta, beh fattela passare».

«Ugh. Sei impossibile, te ne rendi conto? Sei tu che devi farti passare questa mania di prende a cazzotti chiunque abbia una faccia che non ti piace!»

«Mica l’ho pestato per quello!»

«No? E allora come mai?»

«Ti aveva insultato» borbottò Smoker nicchiando.

«Ma se non è mai vero! Come se fossi mai venuto in mio soccorso durante una rissa, sai benissimo che Hina sa pestare forte quanto te! Non hai mai pensato che avessi bisogno di aiuto!»

«Ok, forse non mi piaceva e basta, va bene? Si può sapere perché te la prendi tanto? Era un pirata, era feccia dell’umanità».

«Noi li arrestiamo i pirati Smoker, non li pestiamo a sangue» sibilò la ragazza «E Hina non può continuare a trovare scuse con il Vice Ammiraglio per giustificare la tua testa di cazzo».

«Ma chi te lo ha chiesto!»

«Sai cosa c’è? Hina è seccata, non le parlare» sibilò la ragazza uscendo dalla cambusa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con forza.

Le faceva saltare i nervi quando si comportava così, le sembrava di ritrovarsi davanti al bambino che aveva conosciuto quando era piccola, eppure ora erano cresciuti e anche Smoker avrebbe dovuto imparare che ci sono cose che vanno lasciate alle spalle: l’ira era una di queste. Razionalmente sapeva anche lei che i pirati erano feccia, che quello che facevano i marine era fermarli e che era proprio la pirateria la causa maggiore di morti nel mondo, ma pestare a sangue chiunque gli si fosse parato di fronte non era la soluzione. Non volevano, non dovevano essere quel tipo di marine, ce n’erano già troppi così, troppo impegnati a far vedere quanto fossero potenti per pensare davvero a ciò di cui la gente aveva bisogno, troppo impegnati a usare la forza per usare la testa; no, loro dovevano essere migliori, dovevano essere ciò di cui le persone avevano bisogno.

Hina sbuffò, osservando con irritazione il ponte inferiore e l’uomo e che chiacchierava di malavoglia con i compagni; ultimamente le cose tra di loro erano peggiorate, o meglio, si era resa conto che non parlavano più come prima. In parte era colpa sua, sentiva come un blocco ogni tanto, aveva quasi paura a dirgli le cose, a dirgli tutto quello che le passava per la testa; una volta non si sarebbe fatta certe paranoie, ma ora? Ora le cose iniziavano davvero ad essere diverse, più passava il tempo e più Hina iniziava a rendersi conto di quanto fosse fondamentale per lei il rapporto con Smoker, di quanto davvero fosse forte quel legame che si era creato con gli anni. Ma era normale? Ogni tanto si ritrovava a osservare il soffitto e a domandarsi se questo rapporto che avevano costruito fosse sano. Bastava loro una sola occhiata per capirsi, un gesto per comunicare, una parola per sottointendere un discorso. Continuavano a spostarsi in coppia sia nell’addestramento che nelle esercitazioni ed era quasi come se vivessero in simbiosi, però mancava qualcosa e durante le sue notti insonni Hina aveva cominciato a domandarsi cosa fosse quel vuoto che sentiva all’altezza dello sterno, quel fastidio che le attanagliava lo stomaco e le impediva di dormire.

Poi aveva capito e si era messa il cuore in pace, con la placida consapevolezza che quella che stava vivendo era solo adolescenza arrivata in ritardo. Non poteva e non voleva permettere che i suoi ormoni interferissero con la sua vita e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che questi sentimenti che iniziava a provare rovinassero il rapporto che lei e Smoker avevano costruito in quindici anni.

«Che seccatura» sbottò saltando giù dal ponte e salutando con un gesto i ragazzi rimasti di turno sulla nave.

Water Seven era più grande e bella di quanto si aspettasse, immensi canali d’acqua attraversati da piccole imbarcazioni, case che si alzavano verso il cielo estendendosi in altezza più che in larghezza, ponti in pietra a unire piccole strade lastricate ad arte; Water Seven era un capolavoro dell’edilizia.

«Sembra quasi una fontana» borbottò calandosi gli occhiali da sole sul viso e avviandosi verso la base, salvo poi rendersi conto che non aveva idea di dove fosse.

«Non sembra, lo è, non lo vedi?» esclamò una voce alle sue spalle con tono saccente «Se guardi in alto dovresti rendertene conto».

«Guardassi» fu la risposta automatica della ragazza, che si girò distrattamente a osservare il giovane dai capelli celesti che le aveva parlato «Non ce li hai dei pantaloni?»

«Ti crea problemi il mio modo di vestire?»

«Facciamo così tu mi dici dove trovo la base della marina e io non ti arresto per oltraggio alla decenza».

Il giovane borbottò qualcosa tra i denti, ma le indicò esattamente che strada imboccare, quindi continuò per la sua strada, dirigendosi verso il porto e trascinandosi dietro un carico di legna.

«Tutti io li trovo gli spostati» sbottò Hina incamminandosi per i fatti suoi.

Se avesse continuato così, prima o poi, avrebbe di sicuro cominciato a fumare anche lei, se non altro per scaricare lo stress. Prima Smoker, poi il demente in mutande, e ora cosa? Cos’altro?

«Ciao principessa, che coincidenza!»

Era maledetta. Non c’era altra spiegazione logica, pensò, bestemmiando interiormente nel vedere Stainless e Cancer avvicinarsi agitando una mano.

«Tuo marito non l’hai portato?»

«Vaffanculo, Cancer. Non siamo sposati, se lo vuoi cercatelo».

«E io che pensavo sapessi sempre dove trovarlo!»

«Hina ti sembra la sua segretaria? Che vada al diavolo, anzi, sai che ti dico? Andateci entrambi» sbottò afferrando Stainless per una manica e trascinandoselo dietro «Noi andiamo a bere».

«Non sono sicuro di avere capito, ma a me va benissimo» replicò Stainless ridacchiando e facendo ciao ciao con la mano a Cancer che era rimasto fermo impalato di fronte alla risposta al vetriolo dell’amica.

«Si può sapere che ti prende?» domandò una volta ripresosi, tenendo aperta la porta della locanda per farla passare.

«Niente di che, sono solo seccata».

«Sì, beh, tu sei sempre seccata» fece notare Stainless sedendosi al bancone e ordinando tre birre.

«Già il tuo “ _sono seccata_ ” è come il “ _va tutto bene_ ” delle persone normali, solo che in questo momento sembri davvero irritata».

«E allora tu evita di fare domande» borbottò la marine afferrando con decisione il suo boccale.

Cancer scoppiò a ridere e le accarezzò con affetto i capelli; il lato positivo dell’essere l’unica recluta donna del suo anno era stato che tutti l’avevano presa in simpatia, dopo un iniziale tentativo di prenderla sotto la propria ala protettrice i ragazzi si erano resi conto che Hina non aveva alcun bisogno di protezione, in compenso non aveva mai respinto alcun gesto d’affetto, sebbene avesse da subito dimostrato una certa riluttanza nei confronti del contatto fisico. Tuttavia, dopo più di un anno che la conoscevano, potevano dire, con un certo grado di sicurezza (nonché di soddisfazione), che persino la principessina della marina era riuscita ad addolcirsi nei loro confronti.

«Se è di nuovo colpa di Smoker non ci pensare troppo» le fece notare Stainless girandosi verso di lei «Credimi, ne ho viste di persone come lui e dopo un po’ tutti riescono a trovare un loro equilibrio».

«Non esistono altre persone come lui» borbottò Hina «Grazie al cielo o diventerei scema».

«Ci mancherebbe altro» celiò Cancer ridendo «Me ne basta uno che mi prenda a pugni».

«Piuttosto, come sta andando con Yamakiji? Avete poi capito perché gira sempre con gli occhi chiusi?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma non è male, è un brav’uomo».

«E cos’è venuto a fare il brav’uomo a Water Seven?» continuò Stainless accarezzandosi i piccoli baffi che iniziavano a crescere sopra il labbro superiore.

«Credo che debba fare un controllo sullo status di avanzamento dei lavori della ferrovia. Dovrebbero finire quest’anno, no?»

«No, hanno voluto che Tom desse la priorità alla linea diretta verso Eneis Lobby, mancano ancora da finire tutte le altre, ma il tratto di ferrovia è decisamente più breve» esordì Cancer, con tono più serio «Le alte sfere hanno intenzione di sfruttare il vecchio Tom finché campa e dopo…»

«Dopo cosa?» domandò Hina sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

«Credi davvero che abbiano intenzione di tenersi tra i piedi il carpentiere che ha costruito la Oro Jackson?»

«Non ci avevo mai pensato… Però non è giusto».

«È la marina, Hina, non un’associazione di benefattori per poveri derelitti» fece notare Stainless accendendosi un sigaro e passandone uno a Cancer.

«Non si tratta di fare la carità, ma si rispettare degli accordi. Non stiamo parlando di un rifiuto della società, ma della persona che ha contribuito a migliorare l’economia e il tenore di vita di intere isole!»

«Hina, quello che dici è indubbiamente vero, ma cosa accadrebbe se un domani dovesse presentarsi un futuro aspirante re dei pirati a chiedere che gli venga costruita una nave?»

«Su questa stessa base potremmo arrestare chiunque qui dentro perché da sbronzo potrebbe scatenare una rissa…»

«Hai capito cosa voglio dire» continuò Cancer espirando il fumo del suo sigaro.

«Il fatto che capisca non significa che condivida o che approvi».

«Lo sappiamo, principessa» scoppiò a ridere Stainless, mettendosi in piedi «Ah – Ah, prima che lo dica tu, lo so “ _Non chiamarmi così_ ”».

«Si può sapere perché lo fai se sai che lo detesto?»

«Mi diverte la tua faccia» rispose l’uomo allontanandosi «Io devo rientrare, ci vediamo più tardi gente».

Hina sospirò lasciandosi andare contro il bancone e masticando un insulto tra i denti.

«Ne vuoi parlare?» domandò Cancer gettandole un’occhiata di sbieco.

«Non lo so» mormorò la ragazza tirandosi su e girandosi verso di lui «Hina non sa nemmeno cosa ci sia da dire».

L’uomo la fissò negli occhi per qualche istante, quindi allungò un braccio e se la tirò vicina; Hina appoggiò il capo contro la sua spalla e socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, persa in un pensiero troppo rapido perché potesse afferrarlo.

«Si può sapere qual è il vostro problema?» domandò Cancer, giocando con i capelli legati dell’amica.

«Non capisco».

«Lascia stare, allora me ne vuoi parlare o no?»

«Non so cosa dirti, Cancer, non so quale sia il problema e quindi non so risolverlo».

«Credo il problema sia che siete stati insieme troppo tempo e ora non riuscite a capire quello che è ovvio per tutti gli altri».

«Continuo a non capire» borbottò la ragazza tirandosi su e fissandolo negli occhi con un lampo di irritazione.

Cancer sogghignò, lanciando un’occhiata alla sala e soffermandosi qualche secondo sulla figura seduta in un angolo; sapeva di base di non essere una persona cattiva e non lo faceva per dispetto (ok, forse un pochino anche per quello), solo era profondamente convinto che Hina avesse bisogno di darsi una svegliata e di sicuro non era la sola.

«Puoi darmi un pugno se vuoi, dopo» celiò sorridendo.

Hina lo osservò senza capire, finché Cancer non si piegò verso di lei e attirandola verso di sé con un braccio non appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell’amica, strappandole un leggero gemito di protesta. L’uomo esercitò una leggera pressione, facendosi strada verso l’interno della bocca della ragazza e si stupì di trovare una resistenza solo iniziale; Hina sussultò di fronte al gesto inatteso e il suo primo istinto fu quello di opporsi a quel contatto fisico indesiderato, ma le labbra di Cancer erano più morbide di quanto si aspettasse e per un breve istante desiderò che quel bacio continuasse, nonostante fossero in un luogo pubblico e la decenza imponesse altrimenti.

Si staccò quasi con riluttanza, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare che era stato molto più piacevole di quanto avrebbe mai potuto pensare. Cancer aprì un occhio, quindi vedendo che non stavano volando né ceffoni né cazzotti nella sua direzione, aprì anche l’altro, sorridendo con fare divertito.

«Fuori» borbottò Hina con voce asciutta, afferrandolo per una manica e trascinandoselo dietro, senza nemmeno notare l’occhiata penetrante che Smoker le stava rivolgendo dal fondo della locanda: era la prima volta che non si accorgeva nemmeno della sua presenza.

 

Yamakiji aveva fatto il giro dell’intera isola prima di andare a visitare il famoso carpentiere Tom. L’uomo, o meglio, l’uomo pesce di fronte a lui non assomigliava per niente al pericoloso criminale di cui i giovani marine avevano sentito parlare al quartier generale ed Hina rimase quasi stupita di trovarsi davanti un individuo perfettamente normale, forse anche più normale di molti dei suoi colleghi.

«Non sembra pericoloso» borbottò la donna, sbirciando oltre il Vice Ammiraglio e cercando di individuare qualcuno che potesse effettivamente costituire una minaccia.

Alle spalle di Tom si trovavano solo due ragazzi che potevano avere all’incirca l’età di Smoker, forse di poco più vecchi, in uno dei quali riconobbe il giovane senza pudore che le aveva indicato dove trovare la base della marina.

«Signore?» chiese in quel momento Smoker «Chiedo il permesso di congedarmi se non sono di alcuna utilità».

Yamakiji, fin troppo buono per un individuo nella sua posizione, sollevò le spalle e sorrise appena.

«A pensarci bene siete tutti congedati, non è necessario che rimaniate ad ascoltare quello che io e Tom abbiamo da dirci» concesse l’uomo ritirandosi nella casa del falegname.

Hina annuì, compitamente, prima di afferrare Smoker per una manica e guardarlo storto.

«Non potevi aspettare che ci congedasse lui?»

«Che ti frega?» borbottò l’uomo, allontanandosi con uno strattone e dandole le spalle.

«Sai che mi frega» ribatté Hina, sollevando un sopracciglio «Hina sarà anche sempre seccata, ma ci tiene a non vederti perennemente in punizione, chi pensi che finisca con l’aiutarti ogni volta che devi lavare i cessi? E chi pensi che poi passi ore a tirarti fuori dalla cella di detenzione?»

«Come se ti avessi mai chiesto niente!»

«Si può sapere perché ti comporti così? Sai che fatica ho fatto da quando ci siamo arruolati per non farti espellere? La quantità di favori che ho chiesto a mio zio? Puoi, per piacere, cercare almeno di comportarti civilmente?»

Smoker si bloccò di scatto e tornò a guardarla, sibilando piano, senza dimenticare di scandire per bene le parole.

«Non ti ho mai chiesto io di farlo, Hina, anzi, sai che ti dico? Perché non ti trovi qualcosa di meglio da fare? Visto che hai già trovato come occupare il tuo tempo libero».

«Che?»

«Non sei mia madre, non sei la mia balia, non sei in alcun modo responsabile per me, quindi fammi un favore e torna a farti fare la tracheotomia da Cancer» sbottò Smoker in tono freddo.

Lo schiaffo riecheggiò per la baia, ma nessuno parve farci caso.

«Sei uno stronzo» disse la giovane, senza inflessione nella voce e senza espressione sul viso, con lo stesso sguardo che normalmente riservava agli sconosciuti.

Smoker non rispose, la osservò per qualche secondo mentre si girava e se ne andava camminando a lunghe falcate, quindi senza esitare le girò le spalle anche lui e si incamminò verso la nave.

Hina avanzò di una decina di metri, prima di fermarsi dietro a un muro per cercare di regolarizzare il respiro; era più irritata di quanto non fosse mai stata e non riusciva a capire se a farla incazzare fosse il fatto che Smoker aveva visto effettivamente quella scena (nemmeno fossero una coppia) o per le parole che le aveva rivolto, come ad evidenziare quanto il loro rapporto non valesse poi tanto quanto lei aveva creduto.

«Signorina, sta bene?»

Sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, da dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole apparve un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande di lei, uno dei due che aveva notato in piedi a fianco a Tom.

«Sì, tutto a posto».

«Il suo collega le ha dato fastidio? Ha bisogno di che la accompagni in città?»

Hina scoppiò a ridere, divertita.

«Grazie, ma sono abbastanza sicura di essere in grado di accompagnarmi da sola. Il mio compagno è solo un testardo impulsivo, spero sinceramente che scivoli in acqua, sia mai che gli si rinfreschi il cervello».

Il giovane di fronte a lei scoppiò a ridere a sua volta.

«Testardo e impulsivo, eh? Credo di capire come si senta» esclamò lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo semi svestito che cercava di sbirciare dalla finestra ciò che Tom e il Vice Ammiraglio stavano facendo all’interno della casa.

«Oh, il tizio che non ha idea di cosa siano i pantaloni» borbottò Hina seguendo il suo sguardo «Puoi darmi del tu se vuoi».

«Lo conosci? Non è una cattiva persona, è solo strano, bisogna saperlo prendere. Piacere, comunque, sono Iceburg».

«Hina, sei un falegname anche tu?»

Il giovane annuì appoggiandosi accanto a lei contro il muro.

«Sono uno degli apprendisti di Tom».

«Oh, quindi la ferrovia è anche merito tuo?» esclamò la ragazza con una nota leggera di ammirazione nella voce «È un lavoro portentoso!»

«E se continuiamo di questo passo anche infinito» commentò il giovane.

«Oh, giusto, vi hanno obbligato a cominciare da Eneis Lobby e ora manca il resto».

«Immagino che il governo abbia le sue esigenze» borbottò con una nota amara nella voce «In ogni caso siamo i migliori che ci siano in giro, al massimo altri quattro anni e vedrai, sarà la migliore ferrovia che tu abbia mai visto».

«Non mi dire» scoppiò a ridere la marine.

«Vorrà dire che dovrai tornare qui prima o poi».

«Se non mi avranno arrestato prima per avere brutalmente ucciso e fatto a pezzi qualche collega volentieri» ridacchiò la ragazza allontanandosi e salutando il giovane con la mano.

In fondo che senso aveva prendersela? Smoker voleva comportarsi da stronzo? Facesse pure, non si sarebbe fatta rovinare il soggiorno su un’isola così bella dagli sbalzi d’umore di un demente, anche se il demente in questione era il suo migliore amico.

La base della marina era più grande di quanto non immaginasse, e non le ci volle molto per perdersi quando tentò di farlo; non aveva intenzione di stare vicino a nessuno, tantomeno a persone conosciuta. Non voleva vedere la faccia di Smoker, né quella di Cancer e a dirla tutta non voleva vedere nessun volto noto, consapevole che le ci sarebbe voluto molto poco per picchiare qualcuno.

Era capitato in passato che lei e Smoker avessero delle discussioni, era capitato persino che si dicessero cattiverie, era più che normale avendo loro convissuto così a lungo in stretta vicinanza, ma nessuna delle volte precedenti c’era stata una così evidente intenzione di ferirla, di farle pesare qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto nemmeno essere affar suo.

«Ehi, tutto bene? Ti abbiamo cercata ovunque?»

«Cancer? Che vuoi?» borbottò la ragazza, spostando il bicchiere di vino che aveva di fianco per lasciargli lo spazio per sedersi.

«Oh, niente di che, solo che eri sparita».

«Non me ne frega niente, demente. Intendevo cosa vuoi in generale».

«Oh, quello. Niente di che, diciamo che mi andava di farlo?»

Hina non rispose, soppesando quella risposta, come a decidere se la cosa le stesse bene o meno e, in realtà, le sarebbe anche stato bene così se Cancer non avesse continuato a parlare.

«E volevo infastidire Smoker».

«Ti eri accorto che c’era?» domando la giovane irrigidendosi impercettibilmente.

«Certo che sì».

Hina si tirò in piedi e gli piazzò in mano il bicchiere da cui stava bevendo.

«Si può sapere che razza di problema al cervello avete tutti quanti?» sbottò allontanandosi più irritata che mai.

«Eddai! Hina!»

«No, Hina il cazzo. Hina è furibonda, lasciatela stare» fu l’ultima cosa che disse prima di sparire dalla sua vista.

Cancer sospirò, osservando con aria dispiaciuta il bicchiere che si ritrovava in mano.

«Questa volta siamo morti» commentò bevendolo tutto d’un sorso.

Hina uscì dalla base ignorando i richiami dei suoi compagni, incamminandosi per le strade della città, senza nemmeno sapere bene dove stesse andando; la luce soffusa illuminava le pietre grigie, a tratti piccole pozzanghere sporche rifrangevano la luce riflettendola verso il cielo, lo scorrere regolare dell’acqua nei canali accompagnava il suo passo leggero e la giovane si ritrovò ben presto a desiderare di non essere lì. Water Seven era troppo bella, troppo affascinante e troppo piena di mistero per lei quella sera; sembrava una città magica che la richiamava verso il suo centro nel tentativo di inglobarla tra le sue calli e i suoi ponti sospesi su canali troppo stretti.

«Ma che sto facendo?» sbottò osservando il suo riflesso nell’acqua.

Non che avesse una risposta, continuò a camminare, cercando di pensare il meno possibile, fermandosi solo una volta per affacciarsi a una piccola locanda in una zona fin troppo malfamata della città.

Si fermò soltanto quando arrivò ai cantieri navali, rendendosi conto di essersi allontanata troppo; in lontananza riusciva a vedere la stazione del treno che connetteva Water Seven a Eneis Lobby.

Si strinse le ginocchia al petto, sentendosi improvvisamente molto piccola; il vento le scompigliò i capelli, portando fino a lei l’odore salmastro del mare e Hina sentì improvvisa nostalgia della vita su una nave. Prima sarebbero ripartiti meglio sarebbe stato per tutti, così magari si sarebbero lasciati quella storia alle spalle.

Strizzò gli occhi, cercando di evitare di scoppiare a piangere e tirò fuori dalla tasca uno striminzito pacchetto di sigarette, comprate poco prima; la prima boccata fu tanto fastidiosa quanto amara, il fumo acre della sigaretta scese lungo i polmoni bruciando come il diavolo, scacciando la voglia di scoppiare a piangere.

Rimase qualche istante immobile, a osservare le leggere volute di fumo grigio che si sollevavano dalla sigaretta, finché una voce non la richiamò alla realtà.

«Ti sei persa?»

Era rimasta così assorta nei suoi pensieri che non lo aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare, il ragazzo era in piedi a pochi passi da lei e sorrideva.

«Posso sedermi?»

«Iceburg, giusto?»

«Esatto, che ci fai qui? Non è una zona molto frequentata questa, a meno che tu non sia qui per farti costruire una nave, anche se credo di doverti avvisare: il treno marino ha la precedenza».

Hina sorrise, senza guardarlo, ma lasciando che le si sedesse a fianco.

«Camminavo e sono finita qui, niente di che» rispose a bassa voce «Come vanno i lavori del vostro treno?»

«Se non consideri la scarsità di materiali e gli intoppi costanti, bene. Ma come dicevo oggi dacci tempo quattro anni».

«Quattro anni, già» Hina si accese una seconda sigaretta.

«Brutta giornata?» domandò Iceburg, appoggiandosi con i gomiti ai gradini retrostanti e rimanendo a fissarla.

«Un incubo, di quelle in cui ti domandi come mai tu ti sia alzata la mattina» borbottò la ragazza, stringendosi di più le gambe contro il petto e affondando il viso nelle ginocchia.

«Vuoi parlare? Tom dice sempre che parlare fa bene e credo abbia ragione, anche se, quando ero piccolo, odiavo tremendamente sentirmelo dire».

Hina scosse il capo, percependo che qualcosa andava incrinandosi dentro di lei; non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli di andarsene, a dirgli che avrebbe voluto rimanere sola, che già la prima lacrima aveva iniziato a scendere e una seconda e una terza. E la cosa più irritante, per una come lei, non era tanto l’essere vista, ma il non aver nemmeno la forza di spiegare quanto quelle fossero lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione e non lo sfogo improvviso di una ragazza troppo debole per fare il marine.

Iceburg non disse niente, continuò a guardarla, ascoltando i singhiozzi trattenuti appena, non cercò di consolarla con frasi di circostanza, né di trovare parole adatte che sentiva di non conoscere. Si limitò a prenderle la mano e la tenne stretta, finché non si fu calmata, quando, dopo pochi minuti, il respiro della ragazza tornò a farsi più regolare e la vide asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica della divisa, finalmente Iceburg parlò.

«Vieni, ti porto a vedere una cosa».

Hina non fece storie, sollevò appena un sopracciglio, incerta se seguire un perfetto sconosciuto tra i rottami sconnessi della falegnameria, ma allo stesso tempo intrigata. Aveva sempre pensato di essere piuttosto brava nel riconoscere il carattere delle persone e, fin dal loro primo incontro, l’impressione che aveva avuto di Iceburg era stata più che positiva, le era parso una persona matura, intelligente, perfino brillante e, soprattutto, le era parso una persona gentile.

«Credo che sia mio dovere avvisarti che se hai cattive intenzioni non esiterò a prenderti a pugni, anche se mi hai tenuto la mano fino a sei secondi fa».

«Mi sembra legittimo, dai vieni».

Le assi di legno e di metallo costituivano un vero e proprio labirinto, superarle e passarci attraverso era come superare un percorso a ostacoli e ad Hina ricordò vagamente l’addestramento.

«Ok, se sai mantenere un segreto ti faccio vedere una cosa, pronta?»

«Come no» fu la sarcastica risposta, mentre cercava di non andare a sbattere contro un palo troppo sporgente.

«Ecco il primo prototipo di treno marino! Quello che viaggia ora sui binari è più stabile e definitivo, ma questo è stato il primo. La prima locomotiva a spostarsi sull’acqua».

Hina rimase senza parole, ammirando per qualche istante l’enorme macchina a vapore.

«Hina è affascinata» mormorò piano.

Iceburg si girò a osservarla, divertito, senza trovare il coraggio di ribattere con qualcosa di arguto, così la ragazza continuò, sedendosi a terra e rimanendo ferma a osservare la locomotiva.

«Ti va ancora di ascoltarmi?» domandò.

E così Hina iniziò a parlare, cercando di trovare la forza per aprirsi a un completo estraneo, per riuscire, nel raccontare i suoi problemi a uno sconosciuto, a dipanare quella matassa di ansie e incognite che era andata creandosi di fronte ai suoi occhi e che ora, mano a mano che parlava, sembrava essere così semplice da sciogliere. Ben presto le frasi sconnesse si trasformarono in discorsi compiuti, le sue parole dapprima incerte divennero più ferme e sicure, e, ad indicare che a parlare fosse la stessa persona dallo sguardo freddo e la lingua tagliente a cui i suoi compagni erano abituati, rimasero solo le frasi in terza persona. Iceburg ascoltò in silenzio, intervenendo solo dove necessario, cercando di farle capire cosa volesse e cosa fossero quelle nuove esigenze che andavano crescendo in lei. Seppure non la conoscesse percepì in quel momento una sensazione di particolare affinità nei confronti di quell’estranea; sentì che quello Smoker di cui parlava non era così diverso da Franky e sentì di capirla, almeno in parte.

«Non stupirti» le disse «Hai passato la gran parte della tua adolescenza tra allenamenti e autocontrollo. Sei maturata in fretta, ma nel farlo hai messo da parte i tuoi ormoni. Nessuno ti vieta di essere forte e di essere anche una donna. Amare e vivere i propri sentimenti e le proprie esigenze fisiche non è sbagliato».

Parlarono così tanto che quasi non si accorsero del trascorrere delle ore e quando Iceburg si chinò per baciarla Hina non si sottrasse, quando le sfilò con delicatezza la casacca, non glielo impedì, né lo fermò quando l'uomo le chiese se fosse sicura di quello che stava facendo perché pentirsene all'indomani sarebbe stato peggio che fermarsi in quel momento.

Hina non si fermò, lo fissò per qualche istante e decise che non si sarebbe pentita e, in effetti, non lo fece.

 

«Hai iniziato a fumare?»

Hina era seduta sul parapetto della nave, in attesa di allontanarsi dall’isola; osservava la città con aria distratta, senza pensare a niente di preciso. Quando Cancer le si avvicinò si accorse a malapena della sua presenza e se l’uomo non le avesse rivolto la parola forse nemmeno l’avrebbe notato.

«Hina ha pensato che fosse meglio iniziare a fumare che farsi venire un’ulcera» disse con voce pacata.

Cancer si appoggiò al parapetto, fissandola per qualche istante con un sorriso sornione; i suoi occhiali scuri riflettevano la luce del sole e Hina si domandò se fosse quello l’effetto che facevano anche su di lei.

«Non mi dire, hai così tanti problemi che hai perso il conto?»

«Smoker, degli amici deficienti, un viso troppo carino per questo mondo e un’avversione per le persone» rispose la ragazza sollevando le dita una ad una «Sono quattro. Tu rientri tra gli amici deficienti».

«Lusingato. Allora, va meglio?»

«Sai, vero che non dovresti proprio essere tu a chiedermelo?»

«Forse no» concesse l’uomo «Ma almeno mi stai parlando. Sono io o sei più rilassata del solito?»

«Forse» borbottò la ragazza «E comunque sì, mi è passata, però ti sarei grata se non lo rifacessi. Sicuramente non per dar fastidio a Smoker».

«È un modo carino per dirmi che se avessi semplicemente voglia di baciarti potrei farlo?»

«No, demente, è un modo per dirti che a questo giro Hina non ti affoga, ma se lo rifai non si farà alcun problema a prenderti a pugni».

Cancer piegò le labbra in una finta smorfia e le appoggiò il mento su una spalla.

«Così mi uccidi! Pensa a che figli bellissimi potremmo avere, pensa a che futuro brillante».

«La finisci, beota?» scoppiò a ridere la ragazza scollandoselo di dosso e rimettendosi in piedi.

«Nemmeno uno scappellotto? Hina deve essere proprio di buon umore oggi? Cos’è hai fatto qualcosa che non so?»

«Cancer hai tre secondi per sparire prima che Hina si secchi».

«Hina è molto carina quando è seccata, ma me ne vado lo stesso» celiò allontanandosi e agitando la mano «Ma non pensare che mi dimentichi di questo tuo buon umore del tutto fuori luogo».

«Sai cos’altro è fuori luogo?» sbottò la giovane sporgendosi dal parapetto per farsi sentire da Cancer, oramai sulla banchina del porto «La tua vita!»

L’uomo sventolò con grazia un dito medio, prima di sparire per le strade della città, non aveva fatto che pochi metri che si ritrovò ad andare a sbattere contro l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento.

«Vuoi un occhio nero?» sbottò Smoker fissandolo con astio.

«Oh, ma che palle che siete tutti quanti! Riunitevi e fate il gruppo prendiamo a cazzotti Cancer!»

«Tutti chi? Levati da davanti che la tua faccia mi irrita».

«Tu e Hina, genio. Non mi dire che te la sei presa per quanto accaduto ieri!»

«Cosa? Non è un problema mio con chi Hina passa il suo tempo» borbottò il ragazzo con una nota di astio nella voce.

«Oh, non mi dire che sei davvero geloso» celiò l’amico scoppiando a ridere ed evitando un calcio negli stinchi per pura fortuna.

«Non sono geloso» sibilò Smoker.

«E invece sì, cosa ti turba? Dai, seriamente, sii onesto con te stesso per una volta, potrò anche darti i nervi, e non nego di divertirmi moltissimo a farlo, ma siamo amici, Smoker, e non sono un idiota, ti conosco abbastanza bene da capire che ti dia fastidio il mio comportamento con Hina».

«Non è quello, ti piace e vuoi provarci? Sentiti libero di farlo, non sono geloso» sbottò nuovamente il ragazzo aspirando il fumo del sigaro e lanciando all’amico un’occhiata in tralice.

«E allora si può sapere quale sia il problema?»

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Cancer? Io e Hina siamo cresciuti assieme, abbiamo trascorso gli ultimi dieci anni della nostra vita assieme, è così strano che ora mi dia fastidio vederla allontanarsi? Non sono geloso di lei in quel senso -»

«Ma hai paura di passare in secondo piano? O di diventare l’amico di scorta?» Cancer scoppiò a ridere, divertito dall’espressione scocciata sul viso di Smoker «Dovresti avere più fiducia in lei».

«E tu dovresti farti i cazzi tuoi» sibilò prima di allontanarsi a grandi falcate, rimpiangendo di essersi fermato a parlare.

Sperò di riuscire a lasciarsi Water Seven alle spalle il più prima possibile e quando la nave salpò dal porto tirò un sospiro di sollievo; non che le cose fossero in procinto di migliorare, Hina sembrava evitarlo e non ci volle molto perché Smoker si rendesse conto di avere tirato un po’ troppo la corda durante la loro ultima discussione.

Per tutta la durata del viaggio non si rivolsero la parola, anche se, se ne rendeva conto lui per primo, sarebbe bastato scusarsi e le cose sarebbero tornare come prima, Hina lo avrebbe insultato, gli avrebbe dato dell’idiota e poi lo avrebbe obbligato ad ascoltarla mentre gli raccontava cosa fosse effettivamente accaduto.

Quando giunsero a Marineford, tuttavia, non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di avvicinarsi, pareva che la ragazza facesse di tutto per non trovarsi nella stessa stanza con lui; era spesso in visita da sua zia, ad allenarsi da qualche parte, a fare da segretaria ad Aokiji, a portare messaggi inutili a Sakazuki.

E quando, dopo circa un mese, Smoker si rese conto di non riuscire più a reggere la situazione, oramai era troppo tardi. Non seppe mai bene come, ma Hina venne imbarcata su una delle navi satellite della flotta comandata da Tsuru e, per qualche tempo, sparì.


	4. Kintsukuroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintsukuroi, riparare con l'oro. L'atto di riparare le ceramiche con dello smalto d'oro o d'argento e di capire che i suddetti oggetti sono ancora più belli di prima proprio perché si sono rotti.

4\. _Kintsukuroi_

 

La donna che si ritrovò di fronte era completamente diversa dalla ragazza che era partita un anno e mezzo prima. Stretta in un sobrio completo borgogna, Hina rimase ferma sulla passerella della nave a fissarlo; non lo aveva notato subito, era impegnata a ridere di qualcosa che le era stato detto dal compagno in piedi dietro di lei, gli occhiali da sole avevano riflesso per un istante il bagliore di un raggio troppo diretto, quindi erano stati tolti e riposti in una tasca della giacca, la sigaretta penzolava mollemente dalle labbra, e solo quando un soffio di vento le aveva scompigliato malamente i corti capelli rosa, tagliati in un sobrio caschetto, si era finalmente voltata verso di lui.

Si era girata e di fronte a lei, in fondo alla passatoia in legno, c’era Smoker.

Hina aprì leggermente la bocca, lasciando cadere a terra la sigaretta che ancora fumava, e, senza pensare (né a come si erano lasciati, né a tutto il tempo durante il quale non si erano visti o sentiti), si precipitò verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo e abbracciandolo con affetto.

«Sei pesante» borbottò l’uomo passandole un braccio lungo la vita e stringendola leggermente a sé.

Lei sorrise appena, il viso nascosto oltre la spalla dell’uomo, con la consapevolezza che per quanto tempo fosse trascorso Smoker era sempre lo stesso.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu, Klutz» mormorò a mezza voce.

L’uomo sorrise appoggiandole una mano sul capo e scostandosi leggermente, lasciò che la ragazza lo fissasse per un po’, cercando di individuare ogni cambiamento avvenuto durante quell’anno e mezzo.

«Sei diventato più grosso».

«E tu hai tagliato i capelli» notò l’uomo «Stanno bene, anche se forse li preferivo lunghi».

«Perché non li hai visti quando erano davvero corti…» celiò Hina, scoppiando a ridere «Sembravo un ragazzino. Tu piuttosto, cos’è quel coso?»

Smoker seguì il suo sguardo e scostò il grosso bastone grigio da dietro la schiena.

«Intendi questo? È un jitte, non lo vedi?»

«Mi sembra un po’ fuori scala come jitte» fece notare Hina, prendendolo in mano e soppesandolo «Sono più di due metri!»

«Il boshin più lungo permette il combattimento a distanza e il sentan è fatto di agalmatolite, non sai mai chi ti trovi davanti».

«Oh, e funziona?» domandò la ragazza incuriosita «Aspetta, fammi provare. Drake! Vieni qui!»

A seguito di quel richiamo quasi urlato, lo stesso giovane che si trovava dietro di lei poco prima, sul ponte della nave, scese correndo e si fermo a pochi centimetri da loro.

«Eccomi!»

«Smoker questo è Drake Barrels, l’abbiamo cattato su qualche tempo fa all’isola di Minion. Drake questo è Smoker, l’amico di cui ti ho parlato. Ora, vorresti dirgli che frutto del diavolo hai mangiato?»

Il giovane li fissò per qualche istante senza capire del tutto il perché della domanda, allungò la mano per stringere quella dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte e, sorridendo con titubanza, esordì: «In realtà Hina ne fa una questione più grande di quella che è, si tratta di uno Zoo Zoo Ancestrale, il Thero Thero modello Rex».

«In pratica diventa un tirannosauro» sbottò Hina interrompendolo e tirandogli il jitte dritto in pancia.

Drake si piegò su sé stesso, accusando il colpo che di sicuro non era stato dato con gentilezza, e si accasciò a terra del tutto privo di forze.

«Ma cosa -»

«Funziona! Eccezionale!» esclamò la ragazza ritraendo l’arma e osservandola con ammirazione «È stata una tua idea?»

Smoker annuì riprendendosi il bastone e sistemandolo dietro la schiena; lanciò a Drake una breve occhiata quindi decise di ignorarlo e riprese a parlare.

«Ascolta, stasera i ragazzi hanno pensato di organizzarti una festa di bentornato, ma se non ti va posso dire loro di rimandare».

«No, no, a Hina fa piacere. Drake vuoi venire?»

Il ragazzo emise un gemito sconsolato, maledicendo velatamente il momento stesso in cui aveva pensato che entrare in marina fosse una buona idea.

«Portalo pure, sarà al rifugio dopo le nove. Mi raccomando, non fare commenti sul tatuaggio di Verygood e non chiedere a Stainless dei suoi baffi».

«Perché cos’è successo ai baffi di Stainless?»

«A quanto pare glieli ha tagliati un pirata durante uno scontro e si è finalmente deciso a rasarsi. Sembra che abbia di nuovo quindici anni».

«Affascinante» commentò Hina, disinteressandosi quasi del tutto «Vado a salutare mia zia e a fare rapporto, poi devo passare a presentare Drake ai piani alti, quindi ci vedremo direttamente stasera».

Smoker annuì, sorridendole appena nell’allontanarsi, dopotutto aveva aspettato un anno e mezzo per vederla e parlarle, attendere ancora qualche ora non lo avrebbe ucciso.

Anne accolse Hina come una figlia, aveva preparato per lei un pranzo fatto in casa, e aveva ferma intenzione di sfruttare quel momento per farsi raccontare tutto quello che aveva visto e fatto in quei mesi. Drake, al suo seguito, fu preso d’assalto dalle domande, mentre Bonney passava dalla cugina al giovane sconosciuto con aria interessata. Nell’ultimo anno e mezzo la bambina era cresciuta più di quanto Hina non si aspettasse e, anche se il fisico non si era ancora sviluppato, si riusciva a intravedere la donna che sarebbe potuta diventare.

«Se non la pianti di mangiare come un maiale nessuno ti vorrà mai» sbottò Anne togliendo una fetta di pizza dalle mani di sua figlia e sedendosi a tavola.

«E allora?» domandò Bonney allungando il braccio ad afferrare un cosciotto di arrosto «Io tanto non ci credo mica nel matrimonio».

Hina trattene una risata sarcastica e osservò sua zia sollevare gli occhi al cielo, rassegnata.

«Diventerai obesa!»

«Hina mi vorrà bene lo stesso».

«Hina avrà di meglio da fare e stai dando spettacolo di fronte al nostro ospite!»

Bonney si bloccò fissando il giovane sconosciuto, la sua curiosa cicatrice a forma di X sul mento e i suoi insoliti capelli ramati.

«Non si preoccupi signora, sono abituato a peggio e poi è soltanto una bambina».

«Scusa cosa?» la piccola storse il naso in una smorfia di disappunto e appoggiò nel piatto il cibo che stava mangiando.

«Bonney, basta così» Hina allungò la mano verso la bottiglia del vino e sospirò leggermente, odiava interpretare il ruolo della cattiva, ma era meglio che sua cugina non parlasse troppo «Hina è irritata, stai seduta composta».

Anne la ringraziò con uno sguardo, oramai incapace di prendere sua figlia per il verso giusto, e iniziò a domandare alla nipote di raccontare dei suoi viaggi.

Il resto del pomeriggio fu ancora più sfiancante e il colloquio con Akainu si protrasse per un’intera ora; quello che però le parve strano, più di ogni altra cosa, fu la richiesta di Sengoku stesso di incontrare la nuova recluta.

Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi, dopo avere spiegato a un Drake piuttosto disorientato come raggiungerla, emise un sospiro di sollievo, sentendo di essere finalmente libera da qualsiasi impegno. Marineford l’accolse come una casa, ogni angolo e ogni strada le erano familiari, e, mentre percorreva l’acciottolato che conduceva verso gli alloggi dei marine, le sembrò di rivedere i giorni dell’addestramento. Si bloccò di fronte alla pesante porta di legno che dava sulle camerate, la tinta verde acqua andava sbiadendo, staccandosi dall’asse in più punti; la sua mano rimase sulla maniglia per qualche istante, mentre alle sue orecchie giungeva un sommesso brusio dall’interno, alla fine si decise e sorridendo, aprì l’uscio.

«Hina!»

Un coro di bentornata e di gente che la salutava l’accolsero non appena varcò la soglia della sala comune e si ritrovò ben presto avvolta nell’abbraccio invadente, ma affezionato dei suoi compagni di addestramento.

«Guarda, guarda, la principessa torna a casa» Cancer appoggiò il bicchiere di birra sul tavolo e agitò la mano in segno di saluto, facendole senno di raggiungere il loro tavolo.

Hina non sorrise, ma si avvicinò: Stainless, in giacca e cravatta sedeva a fianco dell’amico, e la ragazza dovette trattenersi non poco per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia nel vederlo senza baffi. Si sedette accanto a Smoker, piantando involontariamente lo sguardo sul mento di Verygood e sul tatuaggio che vi spiccava sopra.

«Avevi paura che ti mandassero in missione sotto copertura?» domandò divertita all’amico.

Verygood la fissò per qualche secondo senza capire, quindi arrossì leggermente coprendosi il mento con la mano.

«Mi piaceva la scritta “ _Marine_ ”» borbottò infine.

«Ti sta bene».

«Sai cos’altro sta bene?» domandò Cancer sarcastico «Noi. Grazie per averlo chiesto».

«Stai zitto, demente» Smoker gli soffiò il fumo del sigaro in faccia beccandosi in risposta un dito medio.

«Hina lo vede che state bene» disse accettando il boccale di birra che le veniva porto «Non mi piacciono le domande inutili. Piuttosto, dov’è Bradnew?»

«Non lo sai? È diventato sottotenente di vascello, ha una riunione fino a stasera» sbuffò Cancer «Mica come noi, ancora qui a fare i pezzenti con i nostri gradi da sergente maggiore».

«Hina è ammirata, e lei è ancora solo caporale».

«Non mi dire, come se fosse facile scalare la gerarchia. Stavamo pensandoci qualche tempo fa ed è proprio vero che solo chi è davvero in grado di padroneggiare l’haki e chi ha ingerito un frutto del diavolo può pensare anche solo di riuscire ad ottenere un grado decente» sbottò Stainless trattenendosi all’ultimo minuto dall’accarezzarsi i baffi che non aveva più.

«Stronzate» Smoker sbuffò un soffio di fumo «Sai quanti viceammiragli non possiedono nessun frutto? Si tratta di ambizione e impegno e forza fisica. Hai mai sentito da Zephyr che sia necessario per un marine mangiare un frutto del diavolo per essere un buon marine?»

«Impara a utilizzare l’haki, intanto. Poi ne potrai riparlare, cazzone. E anche tu mi sembra che in ogni caso sia ancora al grado di caporale, o sbaglio?»

Smoker fece una smorfia e per tutta risposta sollevò il dito medio, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della panca e lanciando un’occhiata in tralice a Hina, impegnata ad accendersi una sigaretta.

«Da quanto fumi?»

«Qui tutti fumano, ma non mi sembra di fare il terzo grado a nessuno» rispose la ragazza ignorando la domanda «In ogni caso parlate come se fosse facile procurarseli i frutti del diavolo…»

Stainless sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Non mi dire, ora sei un’esperta in materia».

Hina si chinò leggermente verso il centro del tavolo, facendo cenno agli altri di imitarla, quindi riprese a parlare abbassando leggermente la voce.

«Lo sapete che il governo era disposto a pagare cinque miliardi di beli per l’Ope ope no mi?»

Cancer cadde dalla sedia, Smoker quasi si strozzò con il fumo del suo sigaro, mentre la ragazza annuiva con aria seria.

«Stai scherzando, spero» sibilò Stainless strabuzzando gli occhi.

«Hina è serissima. C’ero, la nostra nave era di supporto a quella del Vice ammiraglio Tsuru, doveva occuparsi lei dello scambio».

«Ma?» chiese Smoker «Sento che c’è un ma».

«Donquijote Doflamingo».

«Intendi il pirata?»

«Ah-ah».

«Merda!» esclamò Cancer, portandosi il bicchiere alla bocca «Puoi essere un po’ più specifica, di grazia?»

«No, non qui. In ogni caso costa procurarsi i frutti del diavolo e la marina non è certo qui a distribuirli a destra e a manca».

«Sì, ma pensavo si parlasse di qualche centinaio di milioni o poco più!»

«Questo perché sei un coglione, Cancer. Quanto pensi che sarebbe disposto a pagare il governo per il frutto di Barbabianca o quanto pensi abbia speso Sengoku per il suo?» frecciò Smoker.

«Hina non crede che Sengoku se lo sia comprato il frutto del diavolo».

«Non è quello il punto, scema. Il punto è che a seconda del frutto e delle sue potenzialità cambia il prezzo, esistono interi cataloghi di frutti del diavolo e vengono fatte vere e proprie spedizioni di ricerca per trovarli».

La ragazza roteò gli occhi verso l’alto e sospirò, come se non lo sapesse, avevano seguito intere lezioni sulla storia di quei benedetti frutti quando ancora erano a Tatemae.

«Non mi dire, genio» celiò sarcastica «Noia. Hina è annoiata, vado a cercare Drake, credo si sia perso».

«Chi? Il tuo nuovo spasimante?» chiese Cancer evitando, con l’abilità di chi ci ha preso la mano con gli anni, un calcio negli stinchi.

«Una recluta, deficiente, e un amico».

«Si può sapere dove hai tirato su una recluta? Non sei mai stata esattamente Hina dal cuore d’oro che si prende cura degli sbandati» continuò Stainless al posto dell’amico.

La giovane sbuffò, sistemandosi con una mano il ciuffo di capelli che le cadeva davanti al viso, accavallò le gambe e riprese in mano il boccale di birra che aveva appena abbandonato.

«Avete mai sentito parlare di Diez Barrels?»

«Non era commodoro?» domandò Verygood cadendo dalle nuvole.

«Sì, è quel commodoro che qualche anno fa lasciò la marina per darsi alla pirateria» continuò Stainless per lui.

«Ecco, era suo padre» esordì Hina, ricevendo per tutta risposta un fischio ammirato.

«Era?» chiese Smoker.

«È morto. Doflamingo ha ucciso tutta la sua ciurma, ma non credo avessero un bel rapporto, di sicuro non da quando Barrels si è dato alla pirateria. Drake ha sempre voluto fare il marine, ma ha visto suo padre, che ammirava, tradire tutto quello in cui credeva, come credi si sia sentito?»

«Non lo so e non mi importa» sbottò Cancer «Quindi lo avete cattato su dove?»

«All’isola di Minion, dopo la faccenda dell’Opi opi no mi».

«Interessante, e quando dico interessante intendo “non mi interessa assolutamente”» celiò Cancer, continuando sull’onda del sarcasmo «Quindi sei diventata una balia e ora vai a cercare il bambino smarrito, in pratica».

«Ma stasera lo porti?» domandò invece Verygood.

«Hina non porta nessuno da nessuna parte, se vuole venire viene. Ti sembro un servizio di posta?»

«Io spero che venga, voglio essere amico dei tuoi amici» continuò Verygood, senza mai togliere la mano dal mento e strappando un sorriso ad Hina, che si ritrovò ad ammettere che aveva in parte sentito la sua mancanza, la mancanza di tutti loro.

«Cercherò di convincerlo».

 

«Vuoi stare calmo?»

«Come faccio a stare calmo? Sono tutte persone di cui mi hai parlato così tanto e ho sinceramente paura di fare una brutta prima impressione».

«Drake, sii uomo. Hina detesta quando perdete tutti la testa, siete dei rammolliti! Sei un marine e loro non ti mangeranno mica».

«Sì, ma -»

«Niente ma, basterà che tu gli faccia vedere i poteri del tuo frutto. Dirai a Cancer che ti piacciono i suoi capelli, a Verygood che il suo tatuaggio è interessante, a Stainless che sta bene anche senza baffi e ti troverai già inserito nella loro combriccola di deficienti».

«E Smoker?»

«A Smoker non piacciono le persone che cercano di piacere a tutti i costi, in realtà a Smoker non piacciono le persone, ma non importa. In ogni caso non fare niente, se diventerete amici meglio, altrimenti qualcosa mi dice che sopravvivrai lo stesso».

La vecchia palestra non era cambiata, anzi, a suo modo era rimasta la stessa, nonostante i tentativi che avevano compiuto, nel corso degli anni, di darle un aspetto pulito e rispettabile. Era rimasto il loro rifugio, e Cancer non si faceva alcuno scrupolo a cacciare in malo modo le reclute che ogni tanto andavano a nascondervisi, sostenendo che loro avevano diritto di anzianità e che quello era il loro antro. Hina aveva sempre detestato quella parola, ma in fondo al cuore sentiva di concordare, c’era qualcosa di nostalgico in quella vecchia palestra abbandonata che dava sul mare; con un solo sguardo si riusciva a vagare verso l’orizzonte e non ci voleva mai molto perché si perdesse a fissare le stelle o le navi che lentamente andavano e venivano, mentre rimaneva ad ascoltare i discorsi senza senso dei suoi amici.

Fissò le travi malmesse del pavimento e sorrise leggermente, entrando a grandi falcate e salutando tutti con un gesto della mano, alle sue spalle un Drake più titubante, quasi imbarazzato la seguì a ruota, facendo un cenno impacciato a quei volti sconosciuti.

«Questo è Drake» disse solo Hina, prima di andare ad appoggiarsi contro lo stipite del balconcino, leggermente in disparte, in una posizione dalla quale potesse vedere fuori.

Quello era il suo posto speciale, e, quando si sedeva lì, raramente gli altri venivano a disturbarla, era come se dicesse “ecco, sono qui e partecipo, chiacchiero con voi e sono parte del gruppo, ma lasciatemi mantenere la giusta distanza”.

Osservò con aria distratta Smoker entrare dalla porta e lanciare un’occhiata al nuovo venuto, impegnato a mostrare agli altri gli effetti del suo frutto.

«Come se non avessero mai visto uno Zoo Zoo» mormorò a mezza voce sedendosi a fianco alla ragazza, con la consapevolezza che, se c’era qualcuno che poteva farlo, quello era lui.

Hina sollevò le spalle, giocherellando distrattamente con un pacchetto ancora chiuso di sigarette, non fece resistenza quando Smoker glielo sfilò piano dalle mani studiandolo con aria di chi si trova per la prima volta a osservare qualcosa di nuovo.

«Pensavo non ti piacesse il fumo».

«Hina ha scoperto che è un ottimo modo per scaricare lo stress».

Il giovane aprì il pacchetto ed estrasse con attenzione una delle sigarette sottili, se la portò alla bocca e l’accese, aspirando con fare incuriosito.

«Sta roba fa schifo» sbottò passandogliela senza tanti complimenti.

«Non più dei tuoi sigari disgustosi» ribatte Hina, accettando la sigaretta e fermandola tra le labbra.

Per qualche istante rimasero in silenzio, ad ascoltare le chiacchiere del resto del gruppo, a cui Drake andava raccontando la sua storia.

«È fuggito dalla gabbia per uccelli di Doflamingo?» chiese Smoker a bassa voce, in modo che non lo potesse sentisse nessuno al di fuori di Hina.

«No, si è semplicemente ritrovato all’esterno nel momento in cui è stata lanciata. È stata fortuna».

«E come diavolo lo avete trovato?»

«È scappato, era spaventato, Smoker. Hina non ha mai visto qualcuno correre così, nemmeno noi. E non ti so dire se scappasse da Doflamingo o da suo padre…»

«Diez Barrels era un buon marine».

«Ma non un brav’uomo» mormorò piano Hina portandosi le ginocchia al petto e appoggiandovi sopra il viso, lanciando un’occhiata veloce al ragazzo che stava parlando animatamente con gli altri membri del gruppo «Lo abbiamo preso a bordo e il medico ha voluto assicurarsi che stesse bene… Smoker io ho visto i suoi lividi e non erano dovuti a una caduta nella fretta della corsa. Suo padre era un animale».

L’uomo piegò il viso in una smorfia di disprezzo e le accarezzò con delicatezza il capo.

«Per la serie non giudicare un libro dalla copertina, vero?»

Hina annuì.

«E non è nemmeno la cosa più strana che sia successa. Quel pomeriggio Vergo venne a fare rapporto a Tsuru, era a capo della base dell’isola e non so cosa le disse, ma so per certo che il Vice Ammiraglio si allontanò di fretta con un gruppo fidato di donne e quando tornò portava con sé un cadavere. Non ho idea di chi fosse, era nascosto sotto il telo per cadaveri della marina, quindi immagino fosse un marine».

«E quindi? Immagino ci sia stato uno scontro, i morti ci saranno stati da entrambe le parti».

«Sì» sussurrò Hina, a voce così bassa che Smoker rischiò quasi di non sentirla «Ma dicono che Tsuru piangesse quando lo ha riportato sulla nave. Non sappiamo nemmeno il suo nome».

L’uomo rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

«Gossip. Non ti ricordi cosa dice tua madre? Non credere a tutto quello che ti viene detto».

«Natsuki non è la voce della verità, Smoker».

«Una volta lo era, anche per te» le ricordò l’amico sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Sì, lo era. E mi sbagliavo» rispose la giovane, senza fissare niente di preciso «Hai sentito i miei genitori in questi anni, per caso?»

«Non particolarmente» ammise «Anche se tua madre ha chiamato un paio di volte per salutarmi. Stronzate tipo feste di natale, compleanno, promozioni».

«Capisco…»

«Ma stanno bene, no? Non mi pare che sia successo niente di grave».

Hina girò il viso verso l’esterno, gettando il mozzicone di sigaretta oltre il parapetto del portico e rimase a fissare il cielo stellato.

«Stanno divorziando. Natsuki ha scoperto alcuni traffici di mio padre non proprio leciti, sostiene che stia trasformandosi in un’altra persona e che non sia più l’uomo che ha sposato. Ha deciso di lasciarlo».

«Mi dispiace».

«Non è vero. Smoker ha sempre detestato mio padre e non ne ha mai fatto mistero. Stai pensando che è una decisione che avrebbe dovuto prendere molto tempo fa… E credo che tu abbia ragione».

Il giovane sbuffò, espirando una nuvola di fumo grigio, allungò un braccio e lo passò dietro la schiena di Hina, attirandola più vicina a sé.

«Non mi potrebbe interessare di meno di tuo padre, né mi dispiace per lui. Mi dispiace che tu ci stia male, scema».

La ragazza si scostò, scrollandoselo di dosso con un gesto infastidito, e lasciandolo profondamente interdetto.

«Hina non vuole la tua pietà» sibilò irritata.

«Scusa? Pietà?» Smoker strabuzzò gli occhi, sinceramente sorpreso che la sua migliore amica avesse davvero potuto interpretare le sue parole a quel modo, sì, erano anni che non si vedevano, ma non voleva credere che le cose fossero cambiate a tal punto. Nemmeno si accorsero dello sguardo preoccupato che lanciò loro Drake, né di come Cancer lo fermò scuotendo la testa e Stainless fece segno a tutti di uscire: si erano resi conto, forse anche prima che loro stessi lo realizzassero, di quanto quei due avessero bisogno di parlare, dopo essersi lasciati senza una parola per quasi due anni.

Hina non rispose, rifiutandosi di girarsi verso di lui.

«Quella non è pietà, Hina» sibilò Smoker «E lo sai bene. Mi dispiace perché mi preoccupo per te, è così difficile da capire?»

«Non ti ho chiesto io di preoccuparti per me!» esclamò lei, con tono freddo, senza mai alzare la voce più di quanto non avrebbe fatto in una normale conversazione «Pensavo fosse così che funzionava tra noi, non eri tu ad averlo detto?»

Smoker si zittì improvvisamente, reprimendo con forza l’istinto di saltare in piedi e mettersi a urlare, consapevole che con Hina avrebbe ottenuto solo l’effetto opposto e che per tutta risposta probabilmente se ne sarebbe andata mollandolo lì, senza una parola.

«Sai che non pensavo davvero quello che ho detto due anni fa».

«No, non lo so».

«E invece sì. Sono stato impulsivo e sono stato stronzo, ma sai che non pensavo niente di quello che ho detto, lo sai perché sei la persona che mi conosce meglio in assoluto a questo mondo».

Hina gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di rabbia, non necessariamente rivolta verso di lui.

«Forse Hina lo sa, ma non per questo è stato meno doloroso sentirselo dire».

«È per questo che sei andata via?» chiese Smoker girandosi completamente verso di lei e costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui.

Hina rimase qualche istante immobile, ferma in mezzo alle gambe divaricate di Smoker, seduto a sua volta di fronte a lei.

«Sì» ammette infine, distogliendo lo sguardo «Cioè no, anche. È stato uno dei motivi, ma non l’unico».

«Due anni. Hai preso e, senza dire niente a nessuno, sei sparita per due interi anni, non una parola, non una telefonata, non una lettera. Sapevo che eri viva solo grazie a tua zia e sapevo dove fossi solo grazie ad Aokiji» sbottò Smoker perdendo la pazienza «Mi vuoi dire perché? E non arrampicarti sugli specchi».

«È morboso» disse Hina piano, sollevando lentamente lo sguardo «Era morboso; non eravamo in grado di stare distanti per più di due ore, figurati due anni. Non abbiamo mai imparato a vivere separati e stava diventando una situazione intossicante, così sono andata via. Pensavo e sono convinta ancora adesso, che sarebbe stato d’aiuto, che ci avrebbe insegnato a respirare. Anche quando era lontana Hina sapeva che quando vi foste rivisti, le cose sarebbero tornate a posto».

«E come faceva Hina a saperlo se ha pensato bene di non parlarmi per due anni?»

«Ho fiducia in te» rispose la ragazza, arrossendo leggermente «Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere cosa ti passi per la testa».

«No, non lo sai» sbottò Smoker alzando la voce «Non mi hai lasciato nemmeno la possibilità di chiederti scusa, lo capisci? Sei sparita e mi hai chiuso in faccia tutte le porte, e non c’era niente che potessi fare perché non mi hai lasciato alcuno spazio di manovra!»

«No, non l’ho fatto perché sapevo fin troppo bene che se allora avessi sentito le parole di cui avevo bisogno sarei tornata indietro, subito».

Smoker bestemmiò, spostandosi leggermente e tornando ad appoggiarsi con la schiena al muro, si passò una mano sugli occhi, senza smettere di mormorare improperi a mezza voce e fissò Hina per qualche secondo; la ragazza lo guardava con aria quasi malinconica e per un secondo a Smoker sembrò di rivedere in lei Natsuki. Si domandò quanto sarebbe bastato perché Hina tornasse ad essere la bambina solitaria e chiusa in sé stessa che aveva conosciuto anni prima, e si rese conto che la possibilità di veder Hina ridotta in quel modo sarebbe stato ancora peggio che perderla.

«Se lo dici a qualcuno negherò fino alla morte» sibilò quindi, allungando le braccia verso di lei, afferrandola con forza per la vita e tirandosela in braccio.

La sua mano destra scivolò lungo la vita dell’amica, tenendola stretta saldamente al suo petto, mentre con la sinistra le accarezzò leggermente il viso, rosso per l’imbarazzo.

«Lo dirò una volta sola e non lo ripeterò, per cui vedi di ascoltarmi molto bene» disse, con il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello di Hina «Venire a patti con il fatto che te ne fossi andata è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia dovuto affrontare da quando… Beh, da anni. E quando ho capito perché l’avessi fatto ho seriamente temuto di averti perso, perché so di non essere molto sveglio per certe cose, non ci ho mai fatto caso e non mi interessano nemmeno».

«Klutz» mormorò Hina, piano sorridendo.

«Già. Però in questi due anni credo di averle capite alcune cose» si interruppe, cercando le parole giuste, parole che non gli era mai stato facile pronunciare «Ti voglio bene. Te ne ho voluto quando ti ho conosciuto, sei stata la prima persona che non mi ha giudicato per quello che sembravo, ma che ha aspettato di conoscermi. Sei stata la mia prima amica, una sorella, una confidente e, quando siamo cresciuti, mi sono reso conto che non mi bastava più, ma quando sono riuscito ad accettare la cosa tu eri già partita».

«Non sono sicura di avere capito».

«Pensavo che le donne fossero tutte uguali e anche che le amicizie, tolta la patina iniziale che le distingue, fossero tutte uguali, ma non è così, mi sbagliavo. Ci sei tu e poi c’è tutto il resto».

Si grattò distrattamente la testa, in evidente difficoltà, cercando di arrivare alla parte che per lui era sempre stata la più difficile, soprattutto da accettare.

«So di non essere una persona facile da gestire, faccio sempre di testa mia e alla fine spesso prendo decisioni del cazzo con la convinzione di fare la cosa giusta, ma -»

«Il punto» lo interruppe Hina con gentilezza «Ti stai impappinando, arriva al punto».

«Il punto, rompipalle che non sei altro, è questo» sbottò quindi perdendo la pazienza e, con un movimento repentino del busto, si piegò su di lei, chiudendo le sue labbra in un bacio.

Erano passati dieci anni da quel primo bacio timido e impacciato scambiato da due ragazzini su un molo solitario, dieci anni in cui entrambi non ne avevano mai parlato fingendo che non fosse davvero successo; in quel momento, a distanza di così tanto tempo, con la consapevolezza dell’età adulta e il cuore carico di aspettative, a Hina sembrò di rivivere la stessa scena. Questa volta, però, a baciarla non era un quattordicenne imbranato, senza alcuna consapevolezza di ciò che stava facendo; questa volta nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di sottrarsi a quel bacio, soprattutto non lei che lo aveva desiderato così a lungo senza mai concedersi il lusso di ammetterlo a sé stessa. Le labbra di Smoker erano inaspettatamente morbide e la delicatezza iniziale sparì assieme alle incertezze e ai dubbi che entrambi si erano portati dietro negli anni non appena Hina ricambiò il bacio, lasciando che le sue mani candide scivolassero lungo il collo e quindi ad accarezzare la nuca rasata dell’uomo.

«Stai bene?» domandò, staccandosi leggermente da lei e passandole una mano tra i capelli corti.

«Hina è senza parole» disse piano, annuendo appena.

«Che miracolo».

«Stai zitto, stupido schmeckle».

«Stupido sì, quanto a schmeckle… non credo proprio» borbottò il ragazzo, tirandosela ancora più vicina e tornando a baciarla.

C’era una foga, nei suoi baci, che Hina non aveva mai sperimentato prima; non ci volle molto per ritrovarsi a cavalcioni su di lui, mentre le mani di Smoker scendevano a esplorare il suo corpo, cercando di slacciare la giacca del completo, infilandosi tra i bottoni della camicetta.

«Aspetta, aspetta. E se tornasse qualcuno?»

«Con il rischio di venire pestato a sangue da entrambi? Fidati, non accadrà» rispose l’uomo, chinandosi sul suo collo e facendo scivolare con delicatezza inaspettata gli indumenti dalle spalle della ragazza.

Hina lasciò che la spingesse contro il pavimento di legno della palestra, inarcò la schiena nel percepire la sua bocca scendere dall’incavo del suo collo verso il suo petto e quando, slacciato con non poca difficoltà il reggiseno di pizzo, sentì le mani di Smoker stringersi a coppa sui suoi seni grandi e sodi, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.

«Sarà più divertente di quanto pensassi all’inizio» mormorò l’uomo facendo scivolare la mano sinistra fino a slacciarle il bottone dei pantaloni

«Hina lo spera proprio» mormorò lei, respingendolo con un gesto gentile e avvicinandoglisi con decisione. Gli passò le mani sulla giacca, facendola scivolare oltre le spalle e rimase a osservare qualche secondo il petto nudo dell’uomo. Quindi, senza la minima traccia di imbarazzo iniziò a slacciargli la cintura dei pantaloni.

«Aspetta, aspetta» la bloccò Smoker, mettendosi a sedere «Sei sicura? Nel senso non è che stiamo bruciando qualche tappa di troppo?»

Hina roteò gli occhi verso il cielo, seccata per l’interruzione, e dopo essersi messa in piedi si spogliò completamente guardandolo con aria di sfida.

«Sì, Hina è parecchio sicura, Klutz, grazie per averci pensato per tempo».

Smoker scoppiò a ridere, afferrò con la mano uno dei polsi della ragazza e se la tirò addosso, accarezzando con delicatezza quel corpo nudo.

«Non credo che sarò molto gentile».

«E quando mai lo sei stato?»

Non fu breve, ma fu intenso, e in diversi momenti Hina ringraziò che fossero così isolati e che nessuno dei loro amici avesse avuto la malsana idea di venirli a cercare.

Seduta tra le gambe aperte di Smoker, con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto, rimase a guardare l’alba che lenta si levava all’orizzonte, mentre con tono pacato, raccontava a Smoker cosa aveva fatto in quel tempo.

«Quando è stato?» chiese improvvisamente l’uomo, accendendosi un sigaro.

«Cosa?»

«La prima volta».

Hina girò la testa di scatto, fissandolo con aria truce.

«È importante?»

«Avevo 19 anni ed eravamo ancora a Karate Island, ti ricordi quella sera in cui tua nonna e-»

«Hina non lo vuole sapere, non mi interessa proprio» gli disse, interrompendolo. E in effetti davvero non le interessava.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, quindi si passò una mano tra i capelli e accendendosi una sigaretta riprese a parlare.

«A Water Seven, quella sera. Hina era furibonda con voi» disse «Avevi quel sorriso da stronzo sulla faccia, e ogni volta che ci pensavo mi saliva un travaso di bile. Fu l’unico, in quel momento a interessarsi a me come persona, e io di sicuro non stavo aspettando il matrimonio».

«Tuo padre sarà felice di sapere che l’averti portato in chiesa per anni non è servito a una sega. Chi era?»

«Un carpentiere» rispose Hina, rimanendo sul vago.

Non si era mai pentita di quella notte a Water Seven e per quanto lei e Smoker avessero condiviso ogni cosa da quando si erano conosciuti, aveva deciso che quello era un ricordo che preferiva conservare solo per sé.

«Hina».

«Hina sa cosa vuoi dire, Smoker. Ed è d’accordo: questo non cambia niente» disse la ragazza a mezza voce «E non è solo perché ti ho fatto una promessa anni fa, ma perché penso davvero che andando avanti su questa strada potresti fare la differenza».

 

Aokiji detestava essere disturbato mentre leggeva, gli scocciava che lo interrompessero mentre mangiava, ma più di tutto lo irritava profondamente che lo svegliassero mentre dormiva. A dirla tutta Aokiji detestava essere disturbato e basta, ma aveva imparato, con gli anni, che non c’era modo per evitare le insistenti pressioni di Smoker. Quando il giovane si metteva in testa di parlargli non c’era proprio verso di dissuaderlo; in fondo l’Ammiraglio lo aveva preso in simpatia, si riteneva in parte responsabile per il suo ingresso in marina, consapevole di essere stato uno dei maggiori fattori di persuasione nella decisione presa dall’amico anni prima.

«Spero per te che sia importante questa volta».

«Eh già, non vorrei mai distrarti dai tuoi doveri…» frecciò Smoker osservando il cuscino appoggiato in bella vista sulla scrivania.

«Potrei farti punire per insubordinazione».

«Sei troppo pigro. Prenderò seriamente le tue minacce quando inizierò a trovarti mentre stai effettivamente facendo qualcosa» borbottò Smoker sedendosi sulla sedia dalla parte opposta del tavolo.

«Che posso fare te?» domandò Aokiji con rassegnazione.

«Tra una settimana è il mio compleanno».

«Buon per te».

«Fammi finire. Ogni anno io e Hina festeggiamo il 9 i nostri compleanni, una data a metà tra il suo e il mio e, come probabilmente sapresti se nella vita facessi qualcosa, oggi è il nove».

«Auguri a te. Posso tornare a dormire?»

«Non è quello il punto!» sbraitò Smoker massaggiandosi una tempia e accendendosi un sigaro «Hina ha fatto leva su alcune connessioni e ha utilizzato parte dei soldi della sua famiglia per comprare dei frutti del diavolo sostenendo che “Se vogliamo salire di grado questi sono una risorsa da non sottovalutare”».

«Non capisco il problema» notò Aokiji, sbadigliando appena.

«Ho rifiutato».

«Perché sei un deficiente, ma questa non è una novità».

L’Ammiragliò si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e mise con nonchalance i piedi sul tavolo, iniziando a dondolarsi.

«Quanti anni fai quest’anno, Smoker?» domandò quindi.

«Ventisette» sbottò l’uomo.

«Sei un marine, Smoker. Volente o nolente che tu sia, verrai sballottato da una parte all’altra del globo. Se sarai fortunato verrai assegnato a uno dei quattro mari esterni, se non lo sarai finirai sulla rotta maggiore o, peggio, nel nuovo mondo. Come pensi che farai a sopravvivere a quel punto? Farai affidamento sulla forza dei tuoi pugni? Hai scelto tu questa vita, e ti assicuro che è quel genere di vita dove per sopravvivere devi continuare a scalare la vetta, salire verso l’altro e se per questo dovrai ingoiare un po’ di orgoglio e accettare il regalo di un’amica, a meno che tu non voglia rimanere Maresciallo a vita. In ogni caso, ti consiglio di pensarci bene, perché certe opportunità non capitano tutti i giorni e la marina non ha soldi, né intenzione di investire in ogni singolo ufficiale minore».

Smoker digrignò i denti in una smorfia di disappunto, non era certo la risposta che si aspettava, ma raramente Aokiji dava la risposta che ci si sarebbe voluta sentire; era sempre stato una guida e continuava ad esserlo, spingendolo a pensare con la propria testa, a decidere da solo cosa fosse la giustizia senza sottomettersi ciecamente a un insieme di leggi. Era stato un amico e un padre e, nonostante si trovasse di fronte a una testa di legno, continuava a cercare di insegnargli cosa volesse dire affrontare la vita.

«Ora, se vuoi un consiglio da amico, torna dalla giovane e affascinante nipote di Akainu, accetta il suo regalo e se proprio senti che questo va a minare il tuo orgoglio cerca di farle un regalo che possa farle altrettanto piacere» borbottò l’uomo «Adesso, se non ti spiace, fuori. Sciò. Ho cose importanti da fare».

Smoker si ritrovò a camminare lungo la banchina con un muso lungo e un’irritazione crescente, la strada da prendere la conosceva fin troppo bene e quando raggiunse la porta dell’appartamento di Hina si bloccò di colpo, rimanendo ad ascoltare il sommesso brusio che proveniva dall’interno. Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad allungare la mano verso la maniglia che l’uscio si aprì di scatto e Hina gli andò a sbattere contro, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.

«Che seccatura» sibilò «Hina è seccata».

«Lo so» rispose scavalcandola ed entrando in casa.

«Hai ventisette anni, non ti sembra il caso di piantarla di fare testa o croce quando vuoi scaricare la patata bollente?» domandò la ragazza con tono irato «Testa accetto il tuo regalo, croce non lo accetto? È un fottuto regalo, lo accetti e basta!»

«Lo accetto».

«Cosa?» chiese Hina interdetta «Davvero? Oh, meno male! Quale vuoi?»

Sul tavolo spiccavano in bella vista due frutti bitorzoluti dalla forma poco rassicurante; seduti attorno ad esso Drake e una Bonney di circa quindici anni li osservavano con aria annoiata.

«Possiamo vedere cosa fanno?» domandò sua cugina, masticando per inerzia dei marshmellow.

«Vi prego, ho una riunione dei Capitani tra due ore» li implorò Drake, accarezzandosi la cicatrice sul mento.

Smoker e Hina si fissarono per qualche istante, indecisi, alla fine fu la ragazza ad avvicinarsi al tavolo con un coltello e a sedersi di fronte a un frutto viola scuro dalla forma simile a quella di un verme; dall’altra parte del tavolo Smoker fissò il piatto con il suo contenuto color grigio topo, almeno aveva una forma sferica, pensò.

«Se dovesse darmi qualche potere deficiente tipo quello del Vice Ammiraglio Dalmata sappi che ti odierò per sempre».

«Hina ci convivrà» borbottò la ragazza, tagliando uno spicchio e portandoselo alla bocca.

«Disgustoso, vero?» chiese Bonney, improvvisamente interessata, scoppiando a ridere di fronte alla faccia disgustata di sua cugina.

«Sta roba fa vomitare» mugugnò Smoker, ingoiando a fatica.

Si fissarono per qualche secondo, osservando le rispettive espressioni schifate senza trovare la forza di prendersi in giro a vicenda, quindi presero a guardarsi le mani e a cercare mutamenti invisibili sul loro corpo.

«E ora?» domandò Hina, sollevando il capo verso Drake.

«E che ne so io, prova a fare qualcosa».

«Qualcosa cosa?» chiese Smoker a sua volta, accendendosi un sigaro nel tentativo di eliminare quel sapore disgustoso.

«Tipo quello, probabilmente» notò Hina, indicando la sua mano che andava dissolvendosi in fumo a contatto col fumo stesso sigaro.

«Che cazzo!»

«No, se mai che culo» lo corresse Drake «Ad occhio è croce dovrebbe essere un Rogia».

«E tu, invece?» domandò Bonney afferrando un libro e lanciandolo contro la cugina.

Hina allungò il braccio, nel tentativo di prenderlo al volo e quando la sua mano incontrò il volume, questo venne avviluppato da uno spesso cordone nero di un materiale simile a gomma e ricadde pesantemente a terra.

«Che diavolo?» domandò Smoker avvicinandosi.

«È solido» constatò la ragazza toccando il materiale «Sembra quasi una sorta di nastro di ferro».

«Potrebbe avere risvolti più utili di quanto non pensi» fece notare Drake, per poi affrettarsi a specificare di fronte all’occhiata penetrante di Smoker «Sul lavoro! Intendevo sul lavoro!»

«Che facciamo ora?» chiese Hina, che non aveva pensato bene a quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo una volta ottenuti i frutti.

«Non che abbiamo molta scelta, per regolamento dobbiamo seguire l’addestramento speciale di Zephyr».

«Come tornare a sentirsi una recluta a venticinque anni» borbottò la ragazza.

«Figurati come mi sento io».

 

«Fammi capire» domandò Hina strabuzzando gli occhi e rigirandosi la lettera di trasferimento tra le mani «Come ci sei riuscito?»

L’uomo sollevò le spalle, sistemandosi i sigari nelle apposite fessure sulla giacca.

«So essere convincente» dichiarò.

«Le hai rotto le palle finché non ti ha detto sì, non è così?»

«Potrebbe essere» concesse.

Non era stato facile persuadere la vecchia Tsuru a prendere Hina nel suo reparto, la selezione era accurata e metodica e il Vice Ammiraglio sceglieva personalmente chi portare con sé nei suoi viaggi; tuttavia, trascorrere qualche mese sotto la sua supervisione non poteva che essere una nota di merito per qualunque donna che avesse deciso di arruolarsi in marina. Avere lavorato con lei era una garanzia di qualità e si diceva anche la giovane e affascinante nuova Vice Ammiraglia Momousagi fosse stata una sua protetta.

Hina strinse la lettera, con aria deliziata, e gli gettò le braccia al collo, depositando un bacio veloce sulle labbra dell’uomo.

«Grazie! Hina è davvero, davvero felice!»

«Lo so».

«Non tirartela troppo» lo rimbeccò, senza però smettere di sorridere.

Smoker sollevò le spalle e si lasciò cadere a sedere sul divano bianco del salotto, osservando a occhi socchiusi Hina che cercava di sistemare una lista di priorità.

«Oh, dovrei andare ad avvisare mio zio» borbottò storcendo il naso «Meglio che vada subito prima che mi passi di mente».

«Io non mi muovo da qui».

«Come ti pare, ma non fumare troppo in casa. A Hina fa schifo l’odore di sigaro sui mobili».

Smoker non si premurò nemmeno di rispondere, agitando la mano come a scacciare una mosca e reprimendo un sorrisino compiaciuto nel sentire il gemito di irritazione della ragazza mentre chiudeva la porta; rimase ad osservare l’appartamento vuoto e immacolato dell’amica per qualche istante. Le pareti bianche, decorate da pochi semplici quadri, le fotografie disposte con ordine sul cassettone del salotto, i piatti dipinti a mano che le aveva regalato sua zia quando si era comprata quella casa.

Non fece troppo caso alla porta che si apriva e degnò Cancer di uno sguardo solo quando questo aprì la bocca per parlare.

«Non è in casa» gli fece notare.

«Come sarebbe non è in casa» si lamento Brandnew da dietro le spalle del biondo.

«È andata da suo zio a comunicargli il trasferimento».

«Quale trasferimento?» domandò Cancer, lasciandosi cadere a sedere sopra una sedia senza tanti complimenti, la sua giacca da retro-ammiraglio scivolò lungo lo schienale e rimase a penzolare.

«Tsuru. Tra due giorni».

«Non sono sicuro di avere capito» borbottò Brandnew aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Già pensavamo avrebbe fatto richiesta per entrare da Aokiji con te».

Lo sguardo di sufficienza che Smoker gettò loro fu talmente eloquente da spingere Cancer a sollevare le mani in segno di resa.

«Cazzi vostri, ho capito. Non mi sembra una scelta intelligente per una relazione stabile, però. E questo è solo il mio modesto parere di cui non ti è mai importato una minchia».

«Se lo sai, perché ogni singola volta devi venire a dirmi quello che pensi?»

«Perché infastidirti è il mio hobby, mi pare chiaro» scoppiò a ridere l’amico.

«Fottiti, Cancer» sbottò Smoker, sollevando il dito medio «In ogni caso né io né Hina abbiamo problemi con la cosa, non vedo perché dovresti averne tu».

«Perché io, nonostante quello che tutti pensate, ho un cuore di burro e non riuscirei a stare così lontano dalla mia dolce metà».

Smoker lo guardò allo stesso modo in cui si guardano i deficienti, mentre Brandnew, seduto su una delle poltrone vicino alla finestra, sollevò le sopracciglia con aria divertita.

«Hina mi sembra tutto meno che dolce» dichiarò.

«Senza contare» continuò Smoker dandogli ragione «Che la nostra relazione non è esattamente di pubblico dominio, se dovesse arrivare alle orecchie dell’ammiragliato danneggerebbe sia la sua carriera che la mia».

«È una questione di carriera? Seriamente?»

«Credi che per lei non lo sia? Credi che Hina sia una persona così debole da non sopportare la distanza o la solitudine? Quella donna è fatta di acciaio, lasciatelo dire».

Cancer sospirò, rassegnato.

«La fiducia cieca che avete l’uno nell’altra mi destabilizza, ma chi sono io per giudicare».

«Soprattutto quando non riesci a tenerti una donna per più di due settimane, figurarsi per una vita» fece notare Brandnew, ignorando il dito medio che si sollevò in risposta.

«Quindi in due giorni parte con la terza divisione e chissà quando la rivedremo. È un po’ triste questa cosa. Prima i vostri nuovi frutti del diavolo, ora le riassegnazioni».

«Chi l’avrebbe detto che fossi un vecchio sentimentale» lo prese in giro Brandnew.

«Non siamo tutti culo e camicia con l’uniforme come te, demente, ho anche dei sentimenti io!»

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Cancer» rispose Smoker tirandosi in piedi e affacciandosi alla finestra, una larga vetrata che offriva una vista sull’intera baia di Marineford «È un nuovo inizio».


	5. Epilogo – Yugen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugen, la consapevolezza dell'universo che stimola una risposta emotiva troppo profonda e misteriosa per poter essere espressa a parole.

_Epilogo – Yugen_

 

Quando Drake lasciò la marina per darsi alla pirateria, Hina era da qualche parte nel mare meridionale e la notizia la raggiunse come una coltellata tra le scapole; di tante cose che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, quella era di certo l’ultima e non la prese bene. Fu Smoker ad avvisarla chiamandola per la prima volta dopo circa tre mesi, fu così inaspettato che per la prima volta nella sua vita Hina si bruciò con la sigaretta.

Erano passati circa cinque anni da quando era partita con Tsuru e ora era Capitano di Fregata; per la prima volta, dopo tutti quegli anni, si ritrovò a contestare le proprie scelte di vita, domandandosi se le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, domandandosi cosa sarebbe cambiato se lei fosse stata presente.

La risposta era, ovviamente, niente, ma non rendeva più facile accettare la situazione.

Nessuno aveva capito bene cosa lo avesse spinto, e questa era una domanda che Hina si pose spesso nei mesi successivi alla notizia, finché, un giorno di maggio, circa sette mesi dopo, non arrivò una lettera da sua zia con una notizia di importanza altrettanto grave.

«Non posso credere che l’abbia fatto!» sbottò Hina, seduta nella cabina di comando della Fregata.

«Cosa ti aspettavi» gracchiò la voce dal lumacofono «Tua cugina è sempre stata una piantagrane e una ribelle, puoi biasimarla?»

«Certo che no, Hina è consapevole che suo zio sia uno stronzo, ma questo non cambia la situazione».

«Allora arrestala».

«Ha già spezzato il cuore a mia zia quando è scappata di casa, Smoker, se mi mettessi a inseguirla e arrestarla non credi che glielo spezzerei una seconda volta?»

«Fai come credi, ma se pensi che Akainu ci andrà leggero solo perché è sua figlia ti sbagli di grosso».

«Come se non lo sapessi» sbottò la donna chiudendo la conversazione.

Rimase immobile qualche istante, a fissare la lettera spiegazzata che era arrivata quella mattina con la posta; sua cugina era una vera mentecatta. Se le fosse capitata tra le mani gliene avrebbe date così tante da levarle quel sorriso cretino dalla faccia.

«Hi-na-cchi!» la porta della cabina si aprì con un tonfo e il Vice Ammiraglio Momousagi entrò di slancio «Andiamo a fare un giro… Cos’è quella faccia, scusa? Ti hanno mangiato il gatto?»

«Hina è allergica ai gatti».

«È un modo di dire! Un. Modo. Di. Dire!» sbottò la donna, allungandosi verso l’amica e fissandola con aria indagatrice «Dai qua».

Senza fare tanti complimenti afferrò la lettera che era rimasta aperta sul tavolo e dopo avervi dato una scorsa veloce emise un fischio ammirato.

«Ah, però! Tua cugina eh?» si interruppe, spalancando gli occhi «Ma questo vuol dire la figlia di…?»

«Sì».

«Oh, che cosa divertente!»

«Momousagi Choujo il tuo senso dell’umorismo è discutibile» borbottò Hina, accendendosi nuovamente una sigaretta.

«Vedrai che tornerà a casa quanto prima con la coda tra le gambe, i bambini lo fanno».

«Bonney non è più una bambina, ha vent’anni! E non è esattamente una sprovveduta, Akainu l’ha addestrata fin da piccola per fare di lei una marine, aveva cinque anni quando le fece mangiare un frutto del diavolo per renderla più forte».

«Sgradevole e leggermente inquietante. Vabbè, che vuoi che ti dica, vorrà dire che in questo caso saprà come cavarsela».

Il capitano sbuffò, solo parzialmente d’accordo.

«Hina non capisce questa nuova moda per cui tutti decidono di darsi alla pirateria».

«Momousagi, invece, non capisce se Hina vuole accompagnarla a pranzo o meno» borbottò la donna, afferrando il giubbotto bianco dell’amica e gettandoglielo contro «Dai, andiamo!»

La locanda era ancora semideserta e il vice Ammiraglio decise di approfittarne per far sbottonare la collega sulla sua prossima destinazione; si erano conosciute qualche anno prima, durante una riunione della marina, era stata Tsuru stessa a presentarle, sostenendo che la personalità esuberante e gioviale di Momousagi non avrebbe potuto che fare del bene alla serietà di Hina. E nessuno, guardandole, avrebbe mai scommesso che sarebbero diventate amiche; era stato un incontro strano, ma in qualche modo avevano legato, nonostante la differenza di grado.

«E quando partiresti per Rogue Town?»

«Hina dovrebbe partire tra un paio di settimane, c’è la cerimonia di insediamento di Smoker. E dovrebbe esserci anche mia madre».

«Insediamento e promozione, giusto?»

Hina annuì, masticando lentamente il suo pranzo; erano anni che non tornava nel mare orientale, che non tornava a casa.

 

Quando venne promosso Capitano di Vascello, Smoker non lo disse quasi a nessuno; la cerimonia fu breve e, quando finì, l’unica ad avvicinarsi per abbracciarlo fu Natsuki.

«Sei diventato così grande. Sono così orgogliosa di te!» disse, sorridendogli con affetto.

Hina, poco dietro di loro, sorrise a sua volta, osservando la città dove più di vent’anni prima avevano assistito alla morte del pirata più famoso di tutti i tempi.

«Sarai anche Capitano di Vascello, ma scommetto che a stare fermo su un’isola ti annoierai terribilmente» lo prese in giro.

«Non eri tu a dire che sono esperienze che vanno fatte?» domandò l’uomo accendendosi un sigaro.

«Hina pensa che per ora passerà la mano, e in ogni caso mi hanno assegnato al primo tratto della rotta maggiore con un distaccamento della centoventiseiesima».

«Non ho idea di cosa sia, ma suona bene» commentò sua madre con un sorriso.

«Si tratta di una-»

Venne interrotta dalla porta dell’ufficio che si spalancò lasciando entrare al suo interno una ragazzina dall’aria impacciata.

«Scusate, scusate, non volevo disturbare. Ecco, volevo bussare, ma sono scivolata e la porta si è aperta e-»

«Sei Tashigi?» domandò Smoker, interrompendola.

«Sissignore» esclamò la ragazza mettendosi sull’attenti «Sergente Tashigi, Signore».

«Oh!» esclamò Hina divertita «Ma che giovane! Quanti anni hai?»

«Venti, Capitano» rispose la ragazza, in evidente imbarazzo.

«Hina si augura che Smoker si comporti civilmente» celiò, avvicinandosi alla ragazza e stringendole la mano «Ma se così non fosse sentiti pure libera di contattarmi».

«Per l’amor del cielo, Hina. Levati dalle palle, ho da fare» sbottò l’uomo lanciandole una pallina di carta che la donna prese al volo.

«Andiamo, andiamo» intervenne Natsuki, prendendo la figlia sottobraccio «Hina accompagnami al porto, il traghetto dovrebbe partire tra non molto».

Hina annuì e, dopo aver salutato la nuova arrivata, rassicurandola sul fatto che Smoker fosse letteralmente tutto fumo e niente arrosto, uscì per accompagnare sua madre.

«Quando ripartirai?» le domandò Natsuki con apprensione.

«Tra tre giorni» rispose senza particolare inflessione «Mamma, sei sicura di voler tornare a casa?»

«Hina, cara, tuo padre ed io stiamo cercando di recuperare le cose. Sì, sono sicura».

«Non credo ne valga la pena, ma non che possa capirne niente» obiettò la donna, osservando la nave «Fai buon viaggio, mamma».

«Certo e tu vieni presto a trovarci».

Hina annuì, con la consapevolezza che non lo avrebbe fatto. Tatemae non era più la sua casa, né considerava più Natsukashi la sua città, era passato troppo tempo e troppi anni e lei, seguendo il lento movimento delle maree, era cambiata troppo. Non sarebbe tornata, sarebbe invece partita, lasciandosi il mare orientale alle spalle e riprendendo la rotta maggiore, lasciando, ancora una volta, Smoker dietro di sé. O forse davanti.

Si accese una sigaretta, cercando di non pensare al momento in cui sarebbe dovuta partire; aveva tre giorni per abituarsi all’idea di salpare di nuovo, in tre giorni sarebbe sicuramente stata pronta, si disse. Nel frattempo avrebbe cercato di sfruttare al meglio tutto il tempo in cui fosse rimasta a Rogue Town.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca il foglio appallottolato che Smoker le aveva lanciato nel suo ufficio e sorrise, nel leggere, con la grafia sgraziata dell’uomo, l’indirizzo di un appartamento nel quartiere periferico della città.

Dopo tutto, tre giorni insieme erano più di quanto non avessero avuto nell’ultimo anno, pensò, incamminandosi con un sorriso verso il centro città: avrebbe fatto in modo che fossero sufficienti.

 

La distanza non è che un’illusione.

Il concetto stesso di separazione non è che un prodotto della nostra mente, la sensazione tanto agognata di toccarsi, di percepire un contatto fisico e sentire vicino qualcuno che viene a mancare.

Ma la distanza non è che un’illusione.

Anche se i nostri corpi non riescono a toccarsi, anche se le nostre mani non riescono a sfiorarsi, le nostre anime sono sempre vicine; quando sei legato a qualcuno davvero, quando sei legato a qualcuno nel profondo, in modi talmente complessi da trovare difficile spiegarli, allora non importa quanto tu sia lontano, non importa quali mari tu stia solcando e quali isole si trovino davanti a te.

Vivi con la consapevolezza di amare qualcuno con tanta e tale intensità da trovare la forza di fare qualsiasi cosa, vivi con la consapevolezza che da qualche parte, nell’immensa distesa azzurra del mare, ci sia qualcuno che ti ama allo stesso modo e questo è sufficiente.

E non importa per quanto continuerai ad inseguire un sogno, un nemico, un nuovo grado, non ha nemmeno importanza il tempo che scorre, perché in fondo anche il tempo è in parte un illusione; l’unica cosa che conta davvero è che prima o poi tornerai a casa e quella casa non sarà più un edificio con pareti di pietra e finestre di vetro, ma quella stessa persona che così a lungo hai portato nel cuore. E nel momento in cui realizzi tutto ciò, nel momento stesso in cui ti rendi conto che la tua casa è con lui, allora non importa più quanto tempo trascorra tra i vostri incontri, non importa più la distanza, perché sai bene che ovunque lui vada tu sarai con lui, anche se non fisicamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione dei termini Yddish:  
> Bubbeh, nonna  
> Bubala, piccolina/cara  
> Luzzem, lasciala stare!  
> Hockstetter, rompiscatole  
> Dybbuk, fantasma/spirito maligno  
> Narrishkeit, sciocchezze  
> Shayner, attraente  
> Shiksa, ragazza/donna gentile  
> Klutz, goffo  
> Schmeckle, pene piccolo  
> Pisher, piscia a letto/persona giovane e inesperta  
> Putz, volgare per pene (spesso riferito agli stupidi)  
> Ashknaz, un modo per indicare il linguaggio Yddish  
> Ess, mangia!  
> Hak mir kayn chaynik, smettila di borbottare come una teiera  
> A messa mashee afdeer, una morte orribile a te!  
> Antloyfn, correte/scappate  
> Ikh hob dir in drerd, vai all’inferno  
> geh gesund, addio – letteralmente “Vai in salute”


End file.
